Ghosts and Magic
by EmeraldSeaGamer
Summary: Hogwarts has always known about ghosts, but a kind that has various dangerous powers and isn't intangible? A whole new story to them. When a suspicious man by the name of Vlad Masters offers them a live (or more likely dead) specimen for school studies, things are about to get crazy for both Danny and the golden trio.
1. Chapter 1

It was a breezy, chilly night. Completely silent. There were no cars, no people, nothing. Just the sound of the winds rushing through the few trees. Completely peacef-

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!"

well... almost peaceful. A rather chubby, glowing, small man who we must presume to be said Box Ghost, floated quickly across the park, an also glowing as well as flying teenager with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes, wearing a black jumpsuit with a D across the chest, hot in pursuit.

"Would you just give up already? I have homework you know!" Said the white haired boy mentioned seconds earlier in your reading. He shot a green ball of energy at the other, who blocked it with a cardboard box, which was lying on the street moments before.

"YOU CANNOT CATCH ME! I am the Boox Ghooost! Master of all things four cornered and cube shaped!"

"Yeah, I KNOW. You say it enough, you know? Now just.. get in the thermos." The boy took out a silver and green thermos and pressed a button, pointing it at the Box Ghost. The thermos let out a large beam of blue light, which pulled Boxie into the contraption, him shouting at the boy in protest and anger the entire time.

"You have not heard the last of the Box Ghoooooossst..."

The teen sighed as the ghost disappeared into the device and he closed its cap. "Yeah. I know that too... you'll just be back next week to steal from the storage of some unsuspecting family again..."

The teen descended to the ground with the thermos that now held a very frustrated Box Ghost, and he relaxed, hoping tiredly for a night full of relaxation and sleep. Because, well, homework could wait for tomorrow, couldn't it? But this would not be the case. Unknown to Danny Phantom (for of course that is who he was), a sinister being was sneaking up on him from behind... should we tell him? Nah, no messing with the story... not THIS time.

Danny's POV

Danny was tired. He was searching for that stupid ghost for HOURS. Who knew fat ghosts who haunted nothing but boxes could be so stealthy? Not Danny. Oh how he was longing for that sleep... "maybe the other ghosts could wait... i've got to rest up for the test tomorrow." He thought, then slapped his forehead with his gloved hand. "Ohhh I forgot to study again! Why me..." Danny was just about to retire for the night and head to his house to sleep, but a cold, metal, LARGE arm grabbed him from behind and put him in a headlock.

"Miss me?" Said a deep and smug voice. "Skulker..." was the only thought running through Danny's head, and before he had time to react, he felt a sharp jab in his side and felt the end of a gun-like weapon pressed into it, a excruciating pain in his entire body, and then everything faded into black...

A/N: Dun dun DUUUN! what is Skulker going to do? Why is this story going too fast? Why am I asking YOU all these questions?! Well, this is only the first chapter, so hold your horses! More drama is coming to assault your fanfiction loving eyes! I would love reviews, but I won't expect any, this being my first fanfic. So if you review, it would be a lovely surprise for me! Flames will be used to make delicious Quesadillas!


	2. All Coming Together

**A/N: :' -D You guys are awesome! I couldn't believe that around six people read and liked my story in a matter of hours! You won't believe how happy that made me! And to any that ask, this is set in Lupin's year as DADA Professor. I'll try to recreate the story as best as I can! Now, The chapter that will explain the plan... :) oh yeah! Special thanks to reviewers Iymea, Brenne, and…. OHHH I can't find the message of another reviewer! Please tell me so I can give you the credit you deserve! ;-: and thanks to the likers and favoriters! Love you guys! NOW CHAPTER!**

Skulker's POV

 _"The Halfling! Finally mine! Who knew it could be so easy?"_

He was flying with his strange ghostly jetpacks towards his next destination, carrying the cubical, glowing, and green with ecto energy, containment device holding the unconscious ghost child within.

 _"Too bad he isn't_ really _mine. I still have to give him to Plasmius... but I certainly could benefit from that reward..."_ he thought and grinned maliciously. _"The ghost child's pelt will hang from my wall eventually... i'll just have to wait..."_ **(A/N: ok, EWW)** he landed in front of the Master's mansion and fazed right inside. No need to worry about intrusion. He's a GHOST for crying out loud.

Vlad's POV

Everything was going according to plan. Vlad grinned. The "Best Ghost hunter in the Ghost Zone" had caught Daniel and would be there any second. _"He'll want his reward as soon as possible."_ Vlad thought in his own kind of sick happiness. _"So i'll give him what's coming to him."_ He looked up as a large crash came from above him and rolled his eyes, cursing the lack of warning in the metal beast's appearance. He went intangible and fazed up through the top of his underground lair, arms crossed and glaring reached the first floor and discovered the large double doors still closed and the halls empty with the exception of a knee tall green glowing box and a large metal man, who was trying to replace a painting he had knocked to the floor back on the wall. Vlad ignored Skulker and instead turned his gaze to the box lying on the floor. He smiled smugly.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you could actually do it. Good for you."

Skulker scrambled around when he heard Vlad's voice, dropping the painting as he turned around and tried to right himself.

"Ehm aah.. yes. Wait well I-"

"Mhm.." Vlad floated over to the box and inspected it carefully. He spared a glance to Skulker and smirked when he saw that the heavily armored ghost looked frustrated and embarrassed at his clumsily put together sentence.

"I suppose you'll want your reward?" Vlad looked at him once he was finished inspecting the box's details.

"Yes, and I expect it to be everything I was promised." Skulker glared at him suspiciously as he said this.

Vlad smiled and pulled out a small touch screen interface, much like Tucker's PDA, but, well, better. Safer, with ghost tracking software, ectoplasmic DNA detector, everything a ghost hunter could want, all in a small device.

Skulker snatched the device out of Vlad's hand greedily, worried that he'd try to take it back. But he just stood (or hovered) there calmly. Smiling when Skulker grabbed it out of his hand like a hungry wolf.

Skulker looked at the box one more time before turning intangible.

"Pleasure doing business with you."He disappeared through the double doors behind him.

As Skulker left, Vlad turned to the box and grabbed it, turning it intangible with him and floating down to his hidden lab. Of course, he had made a few adjustments to the device Skulker has now most likely connected to his system through his arm. Nothing the armored little booger would notice of course, but something that would definitely bite him in the... well, you know. He smiled once more as he opened his ghost portal, looking into its swirling green depths.

"First, a few final adjustments. Then goodbye Amity Park. Next stop, the wizarding world."

 **A/N: Remember when I said this is when his full plan will be revealed? You know, think back to those times at the beginning of the chapter... yeeeaaah... good times. But no worries! His full plan will be revealed to you eventually! Just wait! You be patient ok? I mean, I can't predict what's going to happen in my chapters. I kinda just roll with the flow. Hurry up brain! Can't you see they're waiting for Danny? Please leave reviews if only to be nice! I'm going to finish the story either way! Oh yeah! And let it be known that I, EmeraldSea, do take an oath to always finish every story I begin, as long as at least one person is going on the journey with me. Kindly worded critics will be accepted and taken into account, but I will harness the power of flames to try to free Danny! (Like that's gonna happen)**


	3. On the Way to Hogwarts

**Yooooo guys! Next chapter time! Sorry if it's a bit weird, i'm kinda tired is all. Eheheh.. CHAPTER TIIIME. And no reviews came… I found that a bit disheartening, but i'm not going to stop writing!**

Vlad's POV

Vlad was walking down the street, his hand in the pocket of his coat inconspicuously. He was putting on a friendly expression for the passerby. After all, you can't look as though your evil plan is working in your favor in public. No, that's a thing to do in the privacy of your own giant evil mansion. Vlad was heading to the nearest entrance to the wizarding world. This entrance being, of course, Diagon Alley. He strolled casually towards the Creaky Cauldron, though at a fast rate. He was rather impatient. He wasn't sure how he could see it. After all, he wasn't exactly a wizard or anything. He heard of ghosts every now and then when studying the magical history he'd discovered, and had seen some things about ghosts. He was half ghost. Perhaps that's why.

Busting through the old, wooden door, he was greeted immediately by the surprised faces of a bunch of Wizard's. He went right up to the bar immediately and strode right up to the old wizard Tom.

"I am in need of assistance in opening the gate into Diagon Alley, if you please." He said to Tom with a fake air of happiness. Tom replied briskly and suspiciously. He didn't altogether trust this confident newcomer.

"You can't do it yerself eh? You got a wand don't cha?"

"Yes. Of course I do. But perhaps I've a reason to conceal it from prying eyes such as yours, hmm?"

Vlad looked at him with cold eyes and a smirk. Tom nodded uncertainly and narrowed his eyes, but walked out from behind the bar.

"Yeh. Of course, sir." He led Vlad towards the brick wall and tapped the correct pattern into them with his wand. As the bricks opened up, he stormed back inside, mumbling about "ungrateful swine" all the while. Vlad rolled his eyes and stepped out into the busy streets, admiring the strange and, well, magical scenery. He watched the witches and wizards around him, all clothed in strange robes or pointed hats. A couple of young children ran across his path, chasing a couple of runaway toads. He walked on towards his destination. All around him were crowds of people eating icecream, buying broomsticks, robes, books, etc. He walked past all of this and head towards the darker part of this magical place, more specifically, towards one store in particular. He stopped in front of it and looked around, making sure nobody was near enough to see him. When he was sure that he was alone, he transformed into his ghost half, and turning invisible and intangible, he flew into the shop. When he fazed through the door, he saw many strange, unnatural objects. He ignored these, though he did pause to look at a very interesting shriveled up hand, and he eventually found his objective.

A closet. Just a harmless little closet. Or so it appeared. This closet had an identical one. One that led to his final destination...

Hogwarts.

He fazed right through the door. If his calculations, based on his studies of wizard magic, were correct, if he just leveled the right amount of ecto energy, he would be able to get this infernal thing to work. He had made a connection between the two forms of supernatural power, and if he could just kick-start it with ecto energy... He summoned a ball of said energy and placed his hand on the inside of the door.

"Come on.." he grit his teeth as the entire closet glowed green and... and...

He was through! He grinned smugly at his success as he opened the door and found himself in a room full of trashed stuff from over the years. Though proud of his success in transporting to Hogwarts, he wished he could've just gotten here through a door in the ghost zone. The ghost zone could only take him to England. Apparently this specific location had a shroud of protective magical energy surrounding it, and that closet was the only way through. And he had gotten through it! The amazing Vlad! Or, so he thought he was.

Vlad turned invisible and intangible once again and flew through the door of the room and into the hallway. After that, he searched around until he found the man he was looking for.

Albus Dumbledore. The man had just arrived in preparation for the new school year. Vlad knew this. He waited for the man to be all alone and then he jumped behind a pillar. After transforming back to his human half, he walked purposefully up to the headmaster.

"Hello there. Albus Dumbledore I believe?" Albus turned at the sound of his name, and was greeted by the sight of a well dressed man smiling at him with an only _too_ fake smile. He smiled back, only his was more convincing.

"Yes. That would be me. And who might you be?"

"I am Vlad Masters. And I believe I have a business proposition for you. Mind if we step into your office?"

 **A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH! I'm so evil. Sorry I stopped so soon! DON'T HURT ME! (ducks as tomatoes are thrown) stawp! I HATE tomatoes! *sigh*... I'm tired! I'm sorry! :' -( I know! I want Danny as well! But my brain is such a jerk... well, I might not be able to update until wednesday. School is ending today! Hurrah! Summah! Well, until next time! Flames will be used to forge space swords out of meteorites!**


	4. In Hogwarts Finally

A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter! Yaaay! Will Danny come into this one?! I have no idea! But be assured, when he DOES come, he's staying in the line of focus for a loooong time. 0% of Vlad for quite awhile, and 100% Danny! And a bit of Harry of course! Ok! Now to focus my brain on this chapter...

Emerald POV (this means it is by the view of someone who would be peering down on their conversation...)

Dumbledore's office was anything but average. There were magical objects a plenty, moving paintings of the previous headmasters and headmistresses, pretending to be asleep (but of course they weren't, just eavesdropping), books surrounding them all over, strange objects that wouldn't look out of place in a museum, and of course, a gorgeous red phoenix, perched on a stand next to the headmaster's desk.

Vlad took in all of this scenery when he was sure Dumbledore wasn't looking, but the old man saw him anyway.

"Impressive, isn't it? All the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts sat here at least once, and all have a portrait on this wall." He gestured to the wall and then to a seat in front of his desk, as he himself sat down behind it. As Vlad begrudgingly sat down, Dumbledore happily held out a bag of yellow candies.

"Lemon Drop? I've recently taken quite a liking to these little candies."

As Vlad declined, he reeled the bag back in and popped one in his mouth.

"Ahem. Anyway, this matter I would like to speak with you about is very important. Why, it might even change the entire wizarding world. Of course, for the better."

Vlad smiled his most winning smile as he spoke to Dumbledore. He was really pulling out all the stops...

Of course, Albus wasn't convinced. He was merely humoring this man until he found out his true intentions. He was also hoping to find out how exactly he got here. Vlad had of course told him the story he'd made up about how he had clearance from the Ministry to speak to him of the pressing matters of his latest discovery, which Dumbledore would politely think, "balderdash." No, he was curious about what the man wanted, or he wouldn't have even spared a second of time with him.

"Really? I must see what it is. Please, if you will."

Vlad on the other hand, was thinking he had everything covered. That this foolish old man would eat up everything he had to say. After all, he was the best.

"Why of course! That IS the reason I came after all!"

As he showed other fake smile with dark, glittering eyes, he pulled a very small, green, glowing box from his coat pocket. He held it on his palm and showed it to Dumbledore.

"What a lovely box." Dumbledore said, "but how exactly would it help us?"

"Ahh, it is not the box, it is its contents." He pulled out a wand. A fake one of course, one of his own design. He had discovered that, having supernatural, or magical, properties himself, he could perform basic charms. These charms including the shrinking and growing of objects. He placed the box on the floor and grew it to its original size. Turning to Dumbledore, he began his explanation.

"Now, wizards have known of ghosts for centuries, but I have discovered a new type of ghost. This ghost is tangible, and has many different talents and powers. These powers including intangibility when wanted, invisibility, the ability to shoot a ghostly ectoplasm out of their hands, the capability of summoning ice, a supersonic scream, duplicating, and etcetera etcetera..."

Dumbledore was listening intently to everything Vlad was saying, him being fully captivated in the knowledge being shared about an all new form of ghost...

"And if I am correct, you have captured one of these powerful ghosts? If so, why keep it locked up?"

"Why, you would be correct in your assumption, and the reason for containment is in that these ghosts are very hostile. Why, I captured this one at the cost of my life..." he gestured to the enlarged, glowing box on the floor with feigned exasperation.

"He is, in fact, the most dangerous ghost out there, and often destroys much of his resident town. Lucky I caught him, or he might have hurt someone severely with his constant skirmishes with other ghosts..."

Dumbledore nodded at his words, of course he was suspicious, but he wouldn't admit it to the man.

"I see... or rather, don't see. Will you open the box?"

"Of course! He is unconscious, so it would be safe..."

Vlad tapped the box with his wand, opening the top. Dumbledore peered inside, and saw a boy, one around Harry's age, with snowy white hair, wearing a black jumpsuit with a white D on its front, and faintly glowing. He was unconscious, and was wearing a green, metallic collar-like thing around his neck... Dumbledore was surprised. Just a child? A child who died and became such an angry soul... if what Vlad was saying was true of course. The child was obviously a ghost, that could be seen plainly enough...

"Is there a reason why he looks so... young?"

"Oh, yes, well, like all ghosts, he died of course. Very young. His name is Phantom."

Dumbledore looked at him very seriously.

"What is the object he's wearing around his neck?"

"Ahh, yes." Vlad looked at him with a smile. "That is of my own design of course. An ecto collar. Renders the powers of any ghost worthless at the press of a button."

He held up a remote with two buttons, one red and one green.

"Green is on, red is off. Easy enough. Now, to my offer... this ghost is one of a kind, and i'd love to donate it to Hogwarts, being the kind and generous man I am, for free."

Dumbledore looked down at Danny, then to Vlad, thinking about the upsides and downsides to this. The upsides won.

"Well, you have a deal good sir."

Dumbledore shook Vlad's hand as the man smiled his vampiric smile, and took the remote out of his grip.

Vlad stood up.

"Well, now that this has been settled, I must be going."

Vlad walked out, leaving the box and the headmaster behind. Once he was out of earshot, he laughed loudly.

"What an idiot! My plan is coming together perfectly! And now that Daniel is out of the way, there's nothing to keep me from my goal..."With one last cackle and an evil smile, Vlad turned to his ghost side and flew out of the grounds.

Dumbledore walked over to the box with a grim expression. He looked down at the sleeping boy. He didn't look like one to be destroying cities... but of course, he himself didn't look like one capable of besting most of his enemies...

"Lupin must see him." He thought."he is definitely one to be interested by this... then maybe we can find out what to do with... Phantom."

A/N: I'M SO EVIL. But I PROMISE you, Danny WILL be our main guy in the next chappie! OH MY GODS BRAIN, HURRY UP WITH YO STORYTELLIN. Urg... I hate myself! At least Dumbledore might make it easy for him... until the Ministry finds out... uh oh... ALSO, try to leave reviews to make me happy! I mean, I didn't realize that when other authors on here say that they're inspirational, they really MEANT IT. They make us sooo haapppyyy! P.S. I have found a way to update on my phone! TAKE THAT PROBABILITY! This does make it though I apparently can't bold anything or put anything in italics I think... which sucks. Flames will be used to DESTROY VLAD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!


	5. Ghost of a Muggle?

A/N: DANNY IS IN THIS CHAPTER! Yaaaaay! Finally we get to read from our beloved ghost boy's perspective! I can't wait to get started typing, so here we go!

Lupin's POV (for now)

"So you want me to just walk in and talk to him?!" He exclaimed loudly. "Have you gone insane!?"

Lupin immediately regretted saying that last part as Dumbledore looked at him with knowing eyes and a small smile.

"I want you to converse with our ghostly friend, yes. And I want you to see if he is really the evil little creature we are supposed to make him out to be."

Dumbledore looked at Lupin seriously.

"I know you can do this Lupin. Better than I ever could. You have the right experience for the job."

Lupin looked down and sighed, running his hand through his hair nervously. He had come for the year early when Dumbledore had called him in about the ghost Hogwarts had recently acquired. He had come quickly after that, wanting to see the ghost as soon as he possibly could. When he arrived, Dumbledore had of course explained the dangers of the ghost (there were many) and then asked him to speak to it! Absurd! But he did trust Dumbledore with his life, and being the first to talk to it... tempting... After a moment filled with this kind of thought, he looked back up.

"Ok. I'll talk to him... i'm bringing my wand though."

Dumbledore smiled widely and pat Lupin on the back.

"Of course you will good chap. Now, let's interrogate this little Phantom. it will surely be enlightening..."

Danny's POV

Danny was NOT having a very enlightening time himself. He woke up with a huge migraine and an ache where the electricity that was sent through his body originated. He let a small groan escape his lips as he became more aware of the pain, but didn't dare open his eyes for fear of making it worse.

"Maybe if I just take it slowly..." Danny thought as he attempted to take in what was happening with his eyes closed.

"I see you're awake."

As he heard the sudden, unfamiliar, and unexpected voice, Danny immediately opened his eyes and sat up, looking around to the source of the voice and holding his head as his headache flared its wings of agony. (A/N: that headache description tho) As his vision settled on a ragged looking man, precariously holding a stick out to his direction, he became even more annoyed and confused.

"What the... who are you? Where am I and... why are you pointing a stick at me?"

Lupin looked a bit surprised at that and huffed in Danny's direction.

"This, is a WAND. Not a stick! I would expect you to know that, being of magical origin yourself."

Lupin looked at Danny, apparently expecting him to correct himself. But Danny had absolutely no idea what this crazy dude was talking about! Wand? Magical origin? What?!

"Ok..." Danny put his hands out as if stopping Lupin from speaking again, and was a bit surprised when the man nearly jumped three feet out of his seat and pointed his wand at Danny with renewed suspicion.

"Ehm..." Danny looked at the wand and then the man with a very wary gaze in his bright green eyes. Whoever he was, he was obviously insane.

"Stay right where you are ghost..."

It was then of course when Danny realized that he hadn't changed to Fenton when knocked out. This confused him ever further. He inspected his black jumpsuit, noticing a burn mark from whatever electronic device was used to shock him into unconsciousness. The burn wound was still there.

"Oww..." he thought as he looked away from it. He then noticed the green collar-like thing placed around his neck. His eyes widened and he poked it and tried in vain to pull it off. All this time, Lupin was watching him with suspicion, but his wand gradually lowered as he saw Danny messing with that weird thing around his neck.

"Ahh. Yes. That. That right there is an 'ecto collar'. It keeps you from using your powers."

Danny gave up on tugging on the green thingamajiggie and looked at Lupin exasperatedly.

"WHERE AM I?!" He said loudly. Not yelling, but definitely loud enough to get the point across.

Lupin looked at him even more warily and confusedly.

"Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"... what?"

Danny looked at Lupin with a look of such utter disbelief that Lupin just HAD to show him. He sighed and used his wand to create a small shower of golden and red sparks. This show of magic caused Danny to jump back a bit and he hit his head on his bunk.

"Oww! What the?!"

As Danny rubbed his head, he gaped at the wand and Lupin. Actual magic? Actual MAGIC?! This couldn't be happening... he must still be unconscious and Skulker must still have him... yeah. That DEFINITELY made him feel better...

"How did you..."

"It is called Magic. I am a Wizard. How do you not know? It's like you're-" Lupin interrupted himself with a gasp of sudden realization. Could he be...

"Are you... a MUGGLE ghost?"

Danny looked at the Wizard in confusion.

"A wha...?"

"You ARE! Dumbledore must here about this..."

Lupin stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Danny behind.

"What... what just... who's Dumbledore?"

Lupin's POV (again)

Lupin found Dumbledore quickly and the old man greeted him warmly.

"Hmm... judging by how you look, you were not attacked? What very good news."

Dumbledore chuckled to himself and offered Lupin a lemon drop.

"This is really not the time!"

Lupin said, refusing the offer.

"The ghost is a MUGGLE ghost!"

Dumbledore DID in fact look a little surprised.

"A muggle ghost you say? So he didn't die a wizard?

"No! He had absolutely no idea what a Wizard or Witch is! He doesn't even know of wands!"

Lupin was obviously extremely excited by this new revelation, being one who based a large part of his life on magical creatures. And muggle ghosts being magical after death? How ironic was that?! Dumbledore was equally excited, yet much more anxious. The boy would have a reason for destruction... especially since he was muggle...

"I must talk to him."

A/N: WHY DID I STOP THERE?! I'M SO FRIGGIN EVIL TO MYSELF AND ALL OF YOU! Sorry this took so long! I really am sorry... I look forward to your reviews! Yaaay! Flames will be used start the next olympic games!


	6. Evil or Just Incredibly dangerous?

**A/N: Well! Looks like it's sixth chapter time! *crowd roars* yaaaay! Ok, so, one thing about my writing... it kinda sucks. I know I never really make spelling errors, but I have some confusion with paragraph placement and how to arrange the dialogue of the characters. And sometimes, when they're thinking, I make it kind of a third person thing. Like someone is looking down into their thoughts and describing them. Which may be kinda weird... But I will figure this out by practice! Ok, now with the chapter!**

Danny's POV

It would almost not be possible for Danny to be any more confused than he was at the moment. There were just so many variables in this equation... ugh. Math. Magic existing?! What?! How is this possible... well, ghosts exist, but still... and why would he be brought to a school?! Of all places! Maybe this is some kind of sick joke the universe is playing on him... Danny couldn't finish his thoughts on this matter, as the door to his room opened. Into the small space came a very old man. He had a long, silvery beard and a strange wizardy robe. Like a Santa from another dimension or something weird like that, but one with curious glasses. The man, who Danny could only assume to be Dumbledore, sat down in the room and looked at Danny with a small smile and wise old eyes behind his half moon spectacles. Danny found himself trusting this man just a bit more (strange in his predicament) but also kinda scared of him. Must be MAGIC.

"Hello there Phantom."

Danny was a bit curious as to how this guy knew his ghost name, or a fraction of it, but he wasn't in the place to be thinking too much about that right now.

"Umm... hi. Can you tell me what's going on, and how I got here?"

"All in due time. But first, could you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Danny was suspicious of the old man but decided to play along if it meant he would get some answers.

"...What do you want to know?"

"Just tell me what you are comfortable with sharing. Or to be specific, who YOU are. I myself am Albus Dumbledore. But you can call me Dumbledore."

"Uh... ok... my name is Phantom? Yeah. But you can just call me Danny."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at that, but then nodded.

"Ok Danny. Now, I heard from the one who brought you to us that you are quite the nuisance in the town you usually occupy."

Well, this got Danny a bit mad. The room dropped its temperature a few degrees and Danny looked pretty annoyed.

"Nuisance?! I SAVE those people! All the time! From EVIL ghosts!"

Dumbledore noticed the change in the temperature but decided to not act upon it. He raised an eyebrow (again. A Lot of eyebrow raising going on here) at Danny's statement.

"Evil ghosts? So you aren't an evil ghost yourself?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"Please, tell me more. I'm very curious..."

Danny thought, then shrugged. Might as well tell him if it might help him out of here. So he told Dumbledore of the evil ghosts. Their tendencies, their powers, their occasional lust for boxes, etc. He shared everything he knew. Which might be kiiinda stupid, but Danny couldn't really care less at this point. Dumbledore listened with growing interest. Everything he said seemed completely true to him. And being, well, a genius, he could usually tell when people are lying. Even with one as 'skilled' at lying as Danny. When Danny finished, Dumbledore nodded.

"I believe you."

"... really? That easily? Oh... ok."

Well. That was easier to convince him than Danny originally thought. Dumbledore then began speaking.

"Yes. And now, what do YOU want to know?"

Danny immediately began listing questions like a maniac.

"Why am I here? Where are my friends? Who are you people? How long will I be here?! Who brought me here?"

Dumbledore considered these questions for a bit before responding.

"You are here because we didn't know what you are and don't want to hand you over to the Ministry of Magic. I don't know who your friends are and I didn't know you HAD human friends, but i'm sure they're safe. We are wizards, and we work at Hogwarts, school for magic. I, as headmaster, and many others as staff. I am afraid you might have to stay here for awhile. And the last, the one who brought you here is Vlad Masters."

Danny took all of this in slowly and slightly panicked. How long will a while be... and then, Vlad. Danny was horrified as he realized what that meant. Vlad wanted him out of the way! This was his plan! Oh no... This had better not be another plan to take over Amity Park and date his mom! ... eww.

"Vlad Masters? But he's..."

"He's what?"

Dumbledore was suddenly very interested in what Danny had to say, but Danny shifted his eyes as if reconsidering.

"He's... uh... a really uncool dude."

Dumbledore knew that wasn't the whole truth... obviously. But the ghost could keep what he wanted to himself. He leaned back with a slightly disappointed face.

"Alright Danny. Now, about your stay here..."

Danny was a bit freaked out. No, a lot freaked out. When he was about to tell Dumbledore about Plasmius, the stupid collar around his neck let out a small warning shock. What IS that? A Vlad detector? Well, whatever it was, it kept him from talking about Vlad's ghost half... but maybe talking about it would have been stupid anyway. It might clue these magical people in about him being a halfa, or halfling, or whatever. He bet the collar would shock him worse if he said anything. So... uncool dude? Yeah. Perfect cover up. When Dumbledore began speaking again, he dived out of his thoughts and listened up.

"Now, Danny, on the matter of your staying here at Hogwarts, I must tell you that some may be afraid of you. This is why you must stay HERE. If the Ministry were to get you, I fear you would not be in good hands. A lot of people will see you as just an unidentified potentially dangerous creature, but you MUST prove them wrong. And i'm afraid the only way to do that is to stay here until we get this whole mess sorted out."

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence Danny when it looked as though he was about to speak.

"On the matter of your family, an owl will be sent with a letter, giving a credible explanation as to your disappearance."

"Uh... ok." Danny was a bit confused at the owl part, but decided that isn't all too important right now.

"But... what will I do while i'm here?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, if you agree, you could perhaps help Lupin with educating our students about your type of ghosts! I'm sure they'll be more than happy to learn about you."

Danny thought about this. Well, he might as well help out. He's going to be here for quite awhile...

"Okay. I'll help out."

Dumbledore smiled brightly at him again.

"Lovely! Now we just have to introduce you to the professors! And of course our resident ghosts..."

Danny practically jumped two feet in the air and floated a bit.

"Resident ghosts?!"

Dumbledore looked at him hovering with interest, but decided not to mention his sudden flight.

"Oh no worries, the ghosts here aren't any threat! They can't even touch a person, let alone shoot one with green energy from their hands."

Dumbledore chuckled at Danny's shocked expression.

"Now then, now that we've got this in some sort of order, would you care for a lemon drop?"

Danny was nervous. He was about to be introduced to trained witches and wizards! Well, he'd already met Lupin and Dumbledore, but still. Dumbledore was leading him down the hall, toward his office. Danny was apparently in the dungeons. They passed many amazing things, walked down stairs that apparently enjoyed switching themselves up, greeted animate suits of armor, and stopped when they encountered a ghost. Dumbledore was correct, the ghost was apparently always intangible. He introduced himself as Sir Nicholas De Mimsi Porpington the third or something along those lines, But politely allowed Danny to call him Nick, or Nearly Headless Nick. It was only TOO apparent why after he showed Danny his almost completely severed head.

"I'm so pleased to meet you! It was going around that there was a disturbance in the ghost community, and i'm glad to finally meet the cause."

Nick smiled at Danny and shook his hand, to the surprise of both Danny and Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Well, It appears you're able to interact with our Hogwarts ghosts Danny. What a lovely surprise!" Dumbledore exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Heheh... well it's nice to meet you too Nick." Danny said politely.

Nick smiled and waved as they walked off, Dumbledore walking and Danny floating, and thought about how the other ghosts will be so pleased to find out about their newest arrival. He DID save the ghost zone after all.

As the two neared Dumbledore's office where the staff was waiting after Dumbledore told them the news, the old man looked at Danny and asked him if he would turn invisible as they walked in. He said he would give a signal when he was to reappear. Danny was a tiny bit surprised that he knew of nearly all his powers, but turned invisible at Dumbledore's instruction. The headmaster nodded and opened the door.

Everyone from inside the room looked up from their small talk as the headmaster walked in, seemingly alone. They all greeted him and they greeted back.

"Now, I assume you all know why you're here?" Dumbledore questions, receiving nods and words of affirmation from the small audience he'd assembled.

"Alright then. Now, i'd like to ensure you that this ghost boy i've told you about has my confidence that he won't attack unauthorized or unprovoked. He's just about as hostile as you and me."

"Oh, but professor Dumbledore, you're sure this... creature, isn't any danger to the students?"

McGonagall asked him worriedly. Danny was pretty upset that he was being talked about as though he wasn't there, or HUMAN for that matter, but he supposed they didn't know either of these things... Dumbledore looked at Lupin, who answered promptly.

"Phantom is actually extremely dangerous in ways we've only just begun to understand, but he isn't hostile, according to Dumbledore."

"Thank you Lupin. Now, wands away everyone?" He received more nods and such, though with some reluctance.

"Brilliant. You may reveal yourself now Phantom."

Danny took a deep breath and turned visible again, earning the gasps of shock and surprise he was expecting. He raised a hand and sheepishly waved a hello, with a nervous grin plastered on his face. The professors were all gazing in wonder at the floating child, some with added uneasiness, some with disgust (Snape) and some with sadness. To them, it was as though he'd died at the early age of fourteen. Danny was kinda self conscious at all of the looks and shifted his eyes a bit. Professor Sprout decided to pose a question.

"What is that thing around his neck?"

"Ahh. That would be an ecto-collar." Lupin answered. "It could keep him from using his powers at the press of a button on this remote." He held up the remote. This aggravated Danny a bit and the room lost a bit of temperature, much to the surprise of the room's occupants.

"I'm right here you know!" Danny said. Some of them jumped a bit at his voice.

"Of... of course you are Phantom, might you tell us some of your powers?" McGonagall asked, a bit tentatively. Danny rolled his eyes a bit.

"Yeah. Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Just anything that wouldn't destroy the office please." Dumbledore chuckled. Danny then looked at Dumbledore seriously.

"Well, maybe it would be best to move outside then..."

Danny readied his feet on the grass covered ground. They were out in front of the Forbidden Forest, Danny ready to destroy some trees and the staff ready to see some destruction of trees, two connected but very different goals.

"Whenever you're ready Phantom!" Someone called, most likely Lupin or Dumbledore. Danny took a second to wonder why he even agreed to this in the first place. " _Oh yeah._ " He thought, " _I don't have a choice, do I?_ " He sighed and placed his hands in front of him, using his anger to summon a huge blast of ecto-energy which completely demolished a tree, and caused the observants to let out a collective gasp of surprise. Except Snape of course. Danny then used his ice core to turn the air cold, his eyes blue, and a jumble of forest into a bunch of tree flavored icy pops. As a finishing move, and one mainly for show, he let out his frustration in a huge ghostly wail that uprooted several trees and caused all of the teachers to cover their ears. Danny was left panting in exhaustion and trying not to turn human, though he doubted the collar would let him do that anyway. After he collected himself, he headed back to the teachers, who were staring at him in a mixture of awe, shock, and a bit of fear. (Except Snape. He was glaring at him with a very Snapey expression)

"Was that good enough for you?" Danny said in between gasps.

"Yes indeed it was! That was a rather impressive display there young Phantom. Now, if you wait in my office, i'll be back in a bit to discuss where you'll have to stay."

As Danny flew off, Dumbledore turned to his staff.

"Now, do you have doubts of our Phantom?" Most of the teachers shook their heads, but still had something to say.

"Dumbledore, are you sure the children will be safe from him?" Flitwick asked carefully.

"Why yes! I'm perfectly sure! But if something goes wrong, we've always got that remote there now don't we? Though i'm sure we're not going to need it."

"But how will he react to the Dementors? And what are his limits? Surely he won't be allowed to just float around the castle!" McGonagall said to Dumbledore in worried tone of voice.

"No need to worry, we're currently putting a boundary around Hogwarts to ensure that Phantom cannot go past it with his ecto-collar on. It ends right at the whomping willow, and goes all around Hogwarts completely with varying distance. He cannot leave without permission. And he has instructions to do as you, as the staff, tell him. He cannot bother you in your class if you do not wish it. He's to help Remus out with his classes." Dumbledore answered with all of this, carefully avoiding the topic of Dementors. He didn't trust those horrible creatures and had no idea how Danny would react to them. **(A/N: He only calls Danny by his name to Danny himself. To everyone else, he's Phantom)**

As the Professors were done asking questions, they followed him back in and departed to get ready for the student's and Dementor's arrivals the following day. This was sure to be a very busy year.

 **A/N: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG PLEASE DON'T VANQUISH ME! *ducks at the rain of Blood Blossoms* NOOO! But in all seriousness, sorry! I was reading other fanfiction and stuff and hanging around on Facebook. I shouldn't get so distracted. Oh yeah! I also saw Jurassic World! I loved it! If you're reading this in the future then it's old news but STILL. And you guys rule as always! So many likes and favorites! And I hope I get more reviews! Sometimes you even give me ideas accidentally! It's great! School starts next chapter! Flames will be used to help stop the zombie apocalypse!**


	7. Something Spooky is Going on Here

**A/N: well guys, it's past 2:00 am and i've decided now is the time to write. Brace yourselves! Hehe. And I noticed the lack of A/N: well guys, it's past 2:00 am and i've decided now is the time to write. Brace yourselves! Hehe. And I noticed the lack of Hagrid in the last chapter and I was like "what da heck past self?!" But then "wait... WAIT. I'll make Hagrid come in NEXT chapter! Yessss YEEESSS!" Ok. Yeah. And so now you can guess what happens, but i'd think that you'd want to read it first so I should stop rambling. Chapter time! Oh yeah! And just saying...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter AT ALL. Obviously. Lol**

Emerald POV or third person or something because it's easier.

Danny was so far, simultaneously in awe and extremely annoyed by Hogwarts. Why? Because he was barely even a PERSON there.

When he was allowed to look around in the small space he was able to occupy at the time, all the teachers he passed would either ignore him completely or notice him and fast walk as quickly as they possibly could in the opposite direction. Even the PAINTINGS were unnerved or peeved by his presence, and so they shooed him away whenever he was seen. The only welcoming ones other than Dumbledore were the Hogwarts ghosts, who respected him and greeted him as they floated down the halls, and the teacher who was the first to openly greet him up close, Hagrid. Hagrid was apparently only recently appointed as Care of Magical Creatures professor after the previous one retired. Their encounter was a very interesting one...

~flashback~

Danny was watching a painting with surprise and unease as it moved. It was one depicting a man attempting to teach a bunch of trolls to... dance? Well, it certainly wasn't going well. He turned as he heard footsteps from behind, and was greeted by a gargantuan man with long shaggy black hair and very dirty attire. The man smiled goofily and excitedly at him, and Danny, who's mouth was gaping at the man's sheer size, quickly collected himself and smiled sheepishly back.

"Well hello there Phantom! I'm Hagrid! I've been waitin ta meet ya after Dumbledore mentioned yer arrival, but I couldn't of been there yesterday. Too busy handlin the new creatures for the kids!"

He chuckled a bit at that and held out a humongous hand, which Danny carefully shook.

"Uh hi. I'm D- Phantom! Phantom." Danny mentally cursed himself for the slip up. He couldn't let anyone he didn't trust know his name. They might get suspicious of him being a halfa, and who knows what could happen if that Ministry found out...

But Hagrid didn't seem concerned at all about that, and just looked the glowing boy over with interest.

"So yer a Muggle ghost then? And you can use powers? That's mighty interestin! Could you show me somethin?"

Danny shrugged, said ok, and placed his hands in front of him, creating a small glowing green orb of ectoplasmic energy. He then made the ball disappear and as his eyes turned pure icy blue, he created a floating ice crystal that disappeared into mist when he put his hands down and turned his eyes back to an acidic green. All the while, Hagrid had been watching with amazement and clapped a bit when Danny was finished with the small display of power.

"But that's just a fraction. You should see what I did to those trees near that weird stadium thingie."

Hagrid smiled and ruffled Danny's white hair.

"Will do Phantom! And maybe you could come down to my hut for tea sometime?"

Danny smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe." And maybe his stay here won't be too bad after all...

~flashback end~

But things had yet to look up from that meeting. Just a bit later on that day, these horrid cloaked THINGS he was told were Dementors arrived and were circling Hogwarts for 'protection'. But Danny hated these horrible creatures the moment he laid his acid green eyes on them. He got his normal ghost sense when around them, but it was horrible and cold and seemed forced. Like they weren't really ghosts, but tried hard to be. They just seemed so incredibly repellent to him. Like he was kept away by some animalistic instinct. He knew those things were dangerous, especially to ghosts, but he didn't know how. All he knew was he felt extremely weak and cold around them and he was never going to go up to one of those Dementors willingly as long as he still had common sense. So, Danny didn't really go outside much. He knew that something that could make him, the guy with the ICE CORE, cold, was something he wasn't going to mess with any time soon.

Danny receded from his thoughts and decided to go back to where he was bunked at the moment, in a connecting room to Lupin's office. A few of the staff members had created the room as a small addition to Hogwarts, though one that can't be seen from the outside. It wasn't exactly a great living space, in fact, it was incredibly small. With a makeshift bed and a bit of a cabinet to make the place more 'homey'. But it didn't do much. "Oh well." Danny thought as he entered the place by just phasing through the door. "It's not like i'm going to be sleeping too much anyway." Danny had already made it a plan to sneak out and explore as much as he could. He had to do something to escape the boredom after all. He had made a mental note however to stay away from those horrible Dementors as much as he could. One run-in with one of those would definitely be something to regret.

Danny flopped face first onto the bed, groaning in boredom and with horrid thought of having to stay in this place for a week, let alone a whole year. And what a grueling year this will be...

Harry's year was starting out as an interesting one... though not one of his best. On the train to Hogwarts, he had been attacked by a Dementor! Of all things! Horrible... and he was the only one to faint? That was really embarrassing... on the train however, he had met their new DADA professor, professor Lupin. He seemed to be a great help. He did keep the Dementor from doing whatever horrible thing it was doing... Harry shuddered at the thought. Enough of that train of thought... (A/N: no pun intended. êuê)

They had just gotten off of the Hogwarts express and were boarding the carriages to Hogwarts. After some mocking from Malfoy, Harry was only feeling worse about the start of his third year. His friends were cursing Malfoy and trying to make him feel better, but even your best mates can only do so much...

As he was looking out over the grounds forlornly, Harry noticed something peculiar out by the Quidditch field. He squinted his eyes and leaned out the window. There were... trees. Knocked down trees, frozen trees, some weren't even trees anymore so much as splintered wood and torn up ground where there used to be the stumps. He turned to Ron and Hermione, leaving any others to looked puzzled, and pointed outside to the trees.

"Guys! Look at those trees! They're completely destroyed!"

Ron and Hermione followed his finger and Ron was first to let out a surprised exclamation.

"Bloody hell! What could've done that?!"

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Well, it would have to be incredibly powerful to do such damage. Maybe something from the forest..."

"What if it was a dragon?!" Ron said loudly, earning a smack from Hermione.

"Ron! Shush! And you should know that dragons aren't native to these parts! Your brother is Charlie Weasley!" Hermione said, whisper-yelling.

Ron grumbled and rubbed his shoulder, the place she smacked him. "Well it was only a guess..." he whined.

While the friends were bickering, the carriages were beginning to pull into their designated spots and Harry was still thinking about what majorly powerful thing could've done all that to the forest... and why.

They eventually disembarked and headed into the dining hall with their fellow students, all of them putting those thoughts behind them for the moment and focusing on the idea of food. Well, Ron and Harry were. Hermione was still coming up with more possibilities. They were about to enter, but professor McGonagall walked up to them and after a brisk explanation (one which didn't explain much) she swept Harry and Hermione away with her, leaving Ron to stare confusedly at the retreating figures, then uncertainly make his way to the Gryffindor table alone.

Dumbledore had escorted Danny with him on his way to the dining room, and the poor ghost boy was nervous to the breaking point. He knew he wasn't going to actually be seen yet, but being in a room full to the bursting of magical kids was something you can sweat about. What if someone saw him? Well, he supposed nobody could do that while he was invisible, but still.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts when Dumbledore started talking.

"Now Danny, you must stay invisible when you're in there. Alright? I'll let you know when it will be the time to show yourself but now is not that time. You can look around, take some food and such, and when I introduce you, find a way to make yourself known without being seen. Do you understand Danny?"

Danny nodded uncertainly and disappeared from sight. Dumbledore turned around and made his way to the dining hall, opening the door, and as he made his way to the staff tables, Danny looked around and with only a bit of hesitation, flew into the hall after him.

Something Danny noticed first was the school's apparent interest in separating students in houses. He picked up the information as he watched the Sorting of the newest students into the school. The four houses were apparently, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Danny didn't really get this, due to not ever hearing of personality sorting before, and never being in the presence of a talking and singing hat until then. That fact was surreal enough, but being in a room full of witches and wizards was also quite the experience. As Danny floated over the happy crowd of other kids, the doors to the other side of the hall opened quite suddenly, catching his attention. He turned around to see two kids around his age, a boy and a girl, being escorted in by professor McGonagall.

Still invisible, Danny flew up closer and inspected them. The girl had bushy, light brown hair and a bit of a pretty face. The boy was very skinny and had black hair, green eyes, glasses, and oddly enough, a small scar on his forehead that could only be seen from such a distance by sharp, ghost eyes. He was also rather pale. Danny could guess why. He could almost sense the Dementor that had come near the poor kid... the boy and girl walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down on either side of a red headed boy, then began whispering as McGonagall walked briskly to the staff table. When she got there, Dumbledore called attention to him to start a pre-dinner chat.

The talk was first of the Dementors and of warnings to stay away from them. And most importantly, not to test the fowl things (A/N: I know someone will get what I did there. *wink wink*). He also introduced Lupin, earning some rather unenthusiastic applause, the more excited clapping mostly from the three kids at the Gryffindor table he was watching earlier. Dumbledore then said something about the previous Care of Magical Creatures teacher, professor Kettleburn, retiring and being replaced by Hagrid. This earned applause, mostly by the Gryffindor table, and some by even Danny after him not being able to contain himself. Hagrid stood up, moving the table with his sheer size and causing Danny to laugh a little, which in turn made some of the children below him look up, trying to find the noises coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Once we have finished eating, I would like to introduce another new addition to Hogwarts this year, but for now, I believe that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

Danny was amazed when suddenly all of the plates and goblets lining the various tables filled with tons of varieties of foods and drinks. He smiled afterwards and immediately dived closer to the tables.

The next twenty or so minutes, Danny busied himself with invisibly snatching food off of many plates and watching kid's faces as their food vanished without a trace and heard Danny's disembodied laughter. All this pillaging eventually brought him to the Gryffindor table, and coincidentally to the same kids he was watching earlier. He walked up to the three and snatched some food off of the ginger haired boy's plate and some off of the the black haired kid's plate as well.

Harry and Ron blinked at their plates in surprise as a portion of the food mysteriously disappeared.

"What the..."

"Hey! My FOOD!"

They both said simultaneously. A small laugh echoed from behind them and they turned around glaring, but finding nobody there. Hermione was surprised by this as well, but giggled at their faces no less. Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione as the boys both turned back around. "Yes haha. What's with the bloody disappearing food anyway?! This isn't what I signed up for!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but still shook a bit with her mirth.

"You didn't ever sign up for anything Ron."

They all shrugged it off and went back to eating. Unknown to them, Danny was floating invisibly above them with a mischievous smile on his face.

When the clatter of silverware and clinking of utensils against dining platters died down, Dumbledore raised his hand and all of the food disappeared off the plates, as well as the plates and such themselves.

"Now that everyone's bellies are full and all must be content with the idea of a good night's rest, I would like to make one final announcement before you all may go to bed."

Danny flew above everyone and was a bit nervous on what exactly he should do. But he then had an idea and readied himself for his introduction.

"Now, we have a new resident in Hogwarts this year." The old man began. "And he's a bit out of the ordinary. I'm afraid you aren't to see him yet, as he wishes to only be seen when absolutely necessary. His name is Phantom. He is a type of ghost, and that is all I will reveal, as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be taking up that topic soon enough. I've allowed Phantom to make his own introduction however, so ready when you are Phantom!"

Dumbledore looked up to where Danny was floating above the crowd, as though he knew exactly where he was. The teachers and students followed his gaze to where the invisible halfa was, and Danny took this as an obvious cue.

He began to create a swirling green ball of ectoplasm. It was glowing bright green with ghostly energy, unnerving the teachers and many of the students. He continued to make it grow until it was as big as a full garbage bag. It was a giant orb of shining, glowing, acid green material. Professor McGonagall tried to ask Dumbledore if this should stop, but was silenced with a hand gesture from the man.

Danny was perspiring a bit, but managed to keep it in place. He then activated his ice powers, turning his eyes ice blue with no pupils. As the awed gaze of the students watched it, the ball began to gain an icy, glowing layer of cold crystals which spread to cover the entire thing. Danny, having completed his masterpiece, made the entire thing explode in a completely safe bright green and icy blue light. The light converged in on itself and with a loud clapping noise it disappeared, leaving a gentle snowfall of mint green and white snow to fall down on the amazed students below.

Danny exhaled and wiped sweat off of his forehead, but was rather proud of himself. He smiled when a few people started to clap, causing everyone to applaud and cheer at the display. Even some of the Slytherins clapped, though many looked annoyed and were spitting snow from their mouths. Dumbledore and the staff clapped politely, and after the noise died down, the headmaster excused them all to bed, leaving a very frustrated Filch to clean up all the snow. Danny flew out of the hall with them and followed the students.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking excitedly about Phantom. What a brilliant display! They had just finished congratulating Hagrid and were heading with all of the students out of the hall.

"That was amazing!" Ron exclaimed loudly. "There was snow everywhere!"

"Yeah! It sure was." Harry responded with a happier tone than before. "I wonder when we'll get to see him!"

Hermione was thinking a bit differently however. Though she smiled at them and nodded every now and then, she couldn't help thinking about how Phantom agreed to come... if he even did agree... the trio were distracted by the sight of Lupin waiting outside of the dining hall.

"... what do you think he's doing?" Harry asked, getting a shrug from his friends. They all shuddered when a cold breeze passed over them, towards Lupin's direction. The man jumped suddenly, grabbing his shoulder although he'd been poked. He relaxed after a second and walked away as though he had business elsewhere.

The three students all had different thoughts on that scene, but walked away indifferently to the Gryffindor dormitories with the rest of their house. But Harry couldn't help thinking...

"Phantom obviously has ice magic... weren't those trees frozen?"

 **A/N: another chapter done! HURRAH! Hehe. This one was fun to write! I hope it's fun to read! Oh, and the main reason Dumbledore doesn't want Danny to be seen is because he knows the connection some Slytherins have, *cough* Draco *cough* and he doesn't want any Death Eaters knowing about a powerful force that is merely a child. They might try to capture Danny! For dark stuffs! Anyway, editing this in that little window for copy and paste in Doc Manager is a PAIN. SUCH A PAIN. So i'm not editing this too much and so it doesn't look as good as it should. AAAARGH. Well, see you next time! Flames will be used to burn down the hay and find the needle in the haystack!**


	8. Tea and DEATH OMENS

**A/N: Hai guys! So, I was looking back at the chapters of my fic and with an acceptable amount of surprise I noticed how HORRIFICALLY SHORT THEY ARE. I'm sooorrryyyy! So, I decided to make this chapter long! VERY long! And I have an important question to pose at the end so stay tuned!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Amity Park, present time.**

Amity Park was in CHAOS.

Nobody could have expected this level of panic to occur by the disappearance of both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom AT THE SAME TIME. Thankfully, nobody suspected anything about the boy's secret identity, but that didn't exactly calm anyone down.

When Danny Fenton was discovered missing, his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, immediately started to search EVERYWHERE for the boy. Their conclusion was that he was kidnapped by ghosts, more specifically, Danny Phantom.

The children in his school were not nearly as concerned. Well, most of them. There were his friends, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Valerie Gray. They were in a similar level of panic to Danny's own parents. Currently, they were all in Danny's house, coming up with theories to his disappearance with Jazz. Valerie was not currently with them however, as the disappearance of Phantom (who she still hated) had her busy with Amity's ghost problem. The disappearance also affected many others, mainly his fanclubs which were founded by Paulina Ramirez and Dash Baxter respectively. Most of the members could be found crying their eyes out and hugging Danny Phantom Merchandise in their rooms and various classrooms of the school. But anyway, back to Tucker, Jazz, and Sam.

"What if... what if it's just ghost business?" Tucker said sheepishly, trying to calm down the hysterical girls sat in front of him.

"But Danny would ALWAYS tell us when he had to deal with ghost problems! It has to be something bigger!" Sam exclaimed loudly, silencing Tucker and causing Jazz to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Sam! Wherever Danny is, he'll get back to us." Jazz soothed. "I promise you." She was extremely worried herself, but she knew that nothing could be solved by panicking.

"But what if it was Vlad!" Sam realized suddenly, shocking the other two into silence. Tucker decided to voice his concerns.

"That... that might be a possibility... or Skulker?" They all shuddered, Eww.

The three worried teens continued on making theories of various ghost being the cause of their friends disappearance, and even created plans of action, until they were interrupted by an owl tapping at the kitchen window.

They all stared at the large bird in varying states of shock, until Jazz decided to let it in, as it seemed to be holding a... letter? The owl impatiently flew inside and landed right in front of Tucker, sticking the leg out that held a parcel which contained the message. Tucker, being the wimpy techno geek he was, promptly fell backwards out of his chair away from the large bird.

"Get that thing away from me!"

Sam facepalmed and the owl seemed to roll it's large eyes and turn itself towards the goth. Sam untied the message and the owl flew out of the still open window with not a moment to lose.

Tucker and Jazz approached Sam as she looked at the letter, reading the message that was written on it in Emerald green ink.

To Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, and Jasmine Fenton.

From Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Well. That sounds a bit farfetched." Jazz was the first to speak. "Magic doesn't even exist! It just doesn't make sense."

"Oh and ghosts do?" Sam said, silencing the older teen. "Let's just give it a chance." She opened the letter and held it out so all three of them could read the fancy writing.

To whomever it may concern.

I would like to assure you that Danny Phantom, who has told me he is your friend, is perfectly fine. He is currently residing at Hogwarts and is by no means in peril. The location of Hogwarts is one I feel safer to keep a secret, so i'm sorry to say you will not be allowed to see Danny for an undefined amount of time. Thank you for understanding,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

( **A/N: I realize this is not Dumbledore's handwriting. Or anyone's handwriting, really)**

The three teens all took a combined expression of shock and horror that is reminiscent of a victim's in a horror movie. They all looked at each other and Tucker decided he would be the first to say what they were all thinking...

"This is really, really bad."

 **Hogwarts, present time**

"This is really, really irritating." Danny thought as he glided invisibly down the hall. "Being invisible all the time is giving me a headache... I mean, how bad could one kid freak out if they saw me? Just ridiculous." Even as these annoyed thoughts raged through the teen's mind, he stayed out of sight on his way to the dining hall, passing above and sometimes through students.

As Danny finally reached his destination, he floated in the air just above the entrance, scanning the hall, which was already filled with students raring to learn on their first day of the school year. His gaze stopped on the small group of kids he saw the previous night, and forgetting his objective, he floated over there to listen in to their conversation.

"Malfoy."

This was the first word he heard uttered. The small group looked bitter at the word and turned to the Slytherin table. Danny averted his gaze to look at the spectacle as well, and saw a scrawny blonde kid pretending to faint, obviously mockingly to the Gryffindors sitting at the other end of the hall.

"That little git," said one of two redhead twins, them both obviously related to the younger one in the trio, attracting Danny's attention. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself." Supplied the newly named Fred, with an angry glare directed at Malfoy.

"I wasn't too happy myself," George then said. "They're horrible things, those dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Asked Fred, looking as uncomfortable as his brother.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" The boy with glasses said, unknowingly letting Danny know what the whole pretend fainting thing was about.

"Forget it, Harry," George said meaningfully. "Dad had to go out there in Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... they suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there." Danny wholeheartedly agreed with this statement about those creepy... things, and this only cemented his resolve to stay away from dementors at all costs. He didn't really have a reason to get close to them. (A/N: not yet)

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," Fred said happily. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" There followed came a lot of conversation Danny only half listened to, though he learned the trio's individual names. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He resolved to take special interests in these three, though he didn't know what exactly compelled him to do so. He just thought he needed to...

After a bit, Hagrid came to the table and chatted a bit with them, smiling a bit extra happily when he felt a tap on his shoulder, meaning Danny was saying an invisible hello. As he hurried to the staff table, Danny followed him. He had remembered he was supposed to meet Lupin so he could tell him HIS schedule, meaning the times Lupin would want him in the class and the classes he was allowed to visit in the meantime. He floated over to where Lupin was sitting and froze his goblet to get his attention, eliciting an annoyed grunt from the now disgruntled DADA professor and a stifled laugh from Danny himself and even a couple of teachers. Lupin put a letter in front of him, the piece of paper holding the information. The paper disappeared as Danny took it and began floating away, reading the printed words to himself. There were a few classes he wasn't allowed in, but not as many as he thought. He could go in classes like Care of Magical Creatures, DADA of course, Charms, Divination... whatever THAT is, History of Magic, etc. The ones he wasn't allowed in were mainly Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology. Well it wasn't like he was looking forward to these or anything, but he wondered why exactly he wasn't allowed.

Oh well, not his problem. Danny looked over the schedule again and realized that Lupin actually didn't need him just yet, so, without further ado, he continued stalking the trio of other kids to their first class of the day, Divination.

After a few minutes, he caught up with the three as they chased an excited knight down the halls to their next class. He floated alongside them, keeping pace easily as they huffed and puffed and ran up the stairs. They eventually reached their goal and the knight turned to them happily, having completed his quest.

"Farwell!" He said loudly, looking at them through a painting filled with suspicious-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of a noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!" The knight ran off and Ron muttered a sarcastic confirmation on this, though Danny ceased paying attention as he flew through the ceiling to take a first look into the classroom.

Danny looked around and noticed how... not like a classroom the place looked. It was very thick with interesting smells one might find in a tea store, or a place where someone sells tons of incense. He looked around the classroom to find the teacher, and spotted her waiting in the shadows. This confused him a bit. What was she doing? Trying to make an entrance? He shrugged and dismissed the thought. He probably would have done something similar.

Danny's attention was diverted when the hatch door in the floor swung open and Harry climbed up, followed by a bunch of curious students some time later. They all looked around and Ron said "Where is she?" Before a voice trying very hard to be mystical and wise came from the shadows.

"Welcome," Trelawney said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Danny raised an eyebrow. At the woman. She looked like a fortuneteller, and if he was correct, that is indeed what she was. Maybe the stereotypes weren't so far off... she was wearing enormous glasses and many shawls and scarves, like a glittering insect. **(A/N: êuê direct quote much?)** She told all of the students to sit and started a long introduction to her subject that Danny couldn't help but think was trying way too hard. He sat beside a student, confusing them and making them wonder why exactly there was an impression in the bean bag next to them. Danny discovered this fact and decided to float over by the trio as they listened skeptically to their strange professor. The air around Danny cooled slightly as she started to scare a few random students. This, unfortunately for Danny, did not go unnoticed by Hermione, who looked over in the spot next to her in surprise. She averted her attention from the sudden change in temperature however, as Trelawney began talking again.

As everyone began their assignments by grabbing cups and going to fill them, Danny decided to make himself known somehow. He was given this chance when a boy dropped his cupped and Danny quickly swooshed down to catch it. The entire class watched with wide eyes as Neville's cup floated back from the ground and into the boy's hand. Trelawney noticed this as well.

"Well!" The Divination teacher exclaimed gleefully. "It looks as though we've had one join our presence! Thank you Phantom."

Danny backed from the cup and went back to his seat next to Ron and Harry as the class erupted in whispers. They eventually calmed down and Danny could focus on the two boy's conversation. He smirked at their obviously unskilled observations and had to stifle a laugh at some points. He only really started paying attention when Ron saw an unidentified shape in Harry's cup.

"... and there's this thing here," he turned the cup around a few times. That looks like an animal... yeah, if that was its head... it looks like a hippo... no, a sheep..."

Harry snorted and Professor Trelawney took notice, spinning around to look at them and snatching Harry's cup. Everyone went silent and watched, including Danny. She made a few observations on it, causing Hermione to comment and surprising everyone. As the Professor turned the cup some more, she suddenly screamed, causing Neville to drop his cup again and Danny didn't have time to pick it up before it shattered on the floor. Trelawney dropped into an armchair dramatically.

"My dear boy... my poor, dear boy... no... it is kinder not to say... no... don't ask me..."

"What is it, Professor?" A boy asked. Everyone got onto their feet and crowded around Trelawney to get a better look at it. Even Danny took a floating upside-down glance in the cup.

"My dear," her eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" Danny was confused as well, and they weren't the only ones who were confused on why this was so big and important. A large portion of the class however, looked shell-shocked. Trelawney then launched into a dramatic explanation of the horrible omen of death, and Hermione looked into the cup with distaste.

"I don't think it looks like Grim." She said boldly. Professor Trelawney regarded Hermione with dislike. "You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Another boy was looking inside the cup and tilting his head from side to side. "It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, squinting his eyes, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he finished, leaning to the left.

"When you've all finished deciding whether i'm going to die or not!" Harry said loudly, making nobody want to look at him other than Danny, who felt sorry for the kid.

"I think it looks a bit like a cow," He said, startling everyone into silence at the sound of his loud, slightly echoing voice. "And i've never thought about cows as very menacing." Some of the class looked like they might giggle, and some of them like they would faint with shock. None were more surprised then Professor Trelawney and the golden trio.

"I think we will all leave the lesson here for today," the Professor said in a way that caught everyone's attention. "Yes... please pack away your things..." the class silently got to work on putting away their belongings and their teacups, and with a mystical farewell, and a warning to Neville, Trelawney bid them goodbye. Danny flew out of the open hatch and out into the hall, grinning to himself. Messing with people is always pretty fun, especially when it's done to protect someone else.

As the trio moved to their next class, they all thought of the events in the Divination classroom. Could it of been any weirder? Floating tea cups, hazy futures, death omens, and the disembodied voice of a Phantom. Unknown to them, they all thought one thing simultaneously as they entered the Transfiguration classroom.

"This is going to be one heck of a year..."

 **A/N: another chapter done! I hope this was long enough to appease you guys for the moment... well, anyway, about the big question I was going to ask! I've been thinking about writing another interesting crossover like this when this one is done, so I would like to give you choices as to which one! And the choices are...**

 **A: American Dragon and Harry Potter crossover**

 **B: Danny Phantom and Teen Titans crossover (with or without my DP OC or my hero OC)**

 **C: An Invader ZIM thingie (with or without my IZ OC)**

 **D: An American Dragon Teen Titans crossover (with or without my hero OC)**

 **There they are! You may vote in your reviews! I COULD do a poll on my profile, but I don't want to because it's hard to do stuff on my phone. And again, sorry for the horrid editing and loss of italics and so on... :P sooo I think that's it! See you next time and flames will be used to make sure that THIS, GIRL IS ON FIIIIIIIIIIIRE!**


	9. Draco is a Wuss and Ghosty teenagers

**A/N: hello all! Thank you to everyone as always for reading reviewing... everything! And I noticed this story got into two communities? :^D yay! Thank you to all who voted! The winner so far appears to be Danny Phantom meets the Teen Titans! Now, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: do I really need to keep putting these down? I don't own nothing! A lot of the dialogue is straight from the books!**

 **P.S. sorry no italics or anything because I suck.**

Emerald POV

The entire class of students headed towards Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, all of them curious as to what exactly they will study so early in the year, especially when their books are so... hostile. None of them knew that Danny was floating above them, heading towards the class as well. He'd taken a particular liking to the only man in Hogwarts who had shown him some form of actual kindness, and so he wanted to be there for his first class. He watched curiously as some of the group of other kids below him started muttering disdainfully at the sight of the Slytherins. What exactly did everyone have against them...?

Everyone reached Hagrid's hut finally and he started leading them away, until they reached a kind of paddock. The place seemed to be empty.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" He told them. "That's it- make sure yeh can see- now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"How?" Said the familiarly drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" Hagrid replied confusedly.

"How do we open our books?" The boy repeated, taking his securely tied Monster Book of Monsters from his bag. Everyone else began taking their forcefully closed books from their bags, all shut in some different manner.

"Hasn'- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Said a crestfallen Hagrid.

Everyone shook their heads. Danny felt bad for the man. He obviously meant no harm.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," Hagrid said with a matter of fact tone of voice. "Look-" he grabbed Hermione's copy and tore of the Spellotape that bound it. When the book started trying to attack the man, Danny almost did something, until he began running his hand along the spine of the book, which calmed down and lay flat on his hand.

"Oh how silly we've all been!" Malfoy exclaimed sarcastically. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I- I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" Malfoy said loudly. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

Danny was ready to strangle this kid. He might've if Harry didn't retaliate.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said quietly, not wanting Hagrid's first lesson to be unsuccessful.

"Righ' then," Hagrid said, seeming a lot less confident than before, "so- so yeh've got yer books an'- an'- now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So i'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..." he fled away from the group and into the woods, out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Malfoy exclaimed loudly once Hagrid had left. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-"

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said again.

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you-" Danny was about to teach blondie a lesson when he was distracted by a girl's squeal of awe. "Oooooooh!" She pointed to Hagrid, who was emerging from the forest with a hoard of utterly bizarre creatures who shocked Danny to his ice core. They had a horses body, tail, and hind legs, but the front legs, wings, and heads of the strange creatures seemed to be of giant eagles. They all had steel-gray beaks and brilliantly orange eyes. They had deadly talons on their front feet and a thick leather cord around all of their necks which was held by Hagrid.

Danny watched in amazement as Hagrid led all of the creatures into the fences and tethered them there. "Hippogriffs!" He said loudly and excitedly, gesturing to the strange animals. "Beau'iful, aren' they?" Danny could agree. They were in fact, gorgeous animals, like none he'd ever seen before!

"So," Hagrid said, getting Danny out of his thoughts. "If yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-"

Everyone seemed a bit reluctant, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione cautiously moved forward.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," Hagrid began. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Danny flew closer to the hippogriffs, not thinking about his actions, really. He backed up when the animals seemed to sense his presence and looked up at him, making noises that were somewhat in between a squawk and a whinny. Hagrid immediately noticed the disturbance and grinned widely, already coming to the conclusion of who the cause his.

"Phantom? Is that you?"

Danny looked around to the class and decided to respond, in a verbal way for once.

"Uh... yeah." He said uncertainly, his voice echoing a bit in the silence.

The class broke out in gasps and whispers, all of them excitedly discussing how Phantom seems to like them and etc. Well, not all of them. Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins were looking annoyed and displeased by this interruption, and the golden trio just looked particularly curious and thoughtful. Danny was feeling kinda awkward and was blushing and scratching the back of his neck, a habit he seemed to have picked up over time.

Hagrid smiled goofily and continued on with his lesson.

"Righ' then. Be polite ter Phantom's presence everybody. Now, yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

Hagrid turned to the nervous class with a wide grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Right- who wants ter go first?"

Everyone looked extremely nervous, and Danny didn't blame them. He looked at the huge beasts wondrously as they scratched the ground with their mighty talons and stretched their feathery wings. He looked around and noticed how most of the class had stepped back nervously, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing up front and looking quite doubtful.

"No one?" Hagrid said pleadingly.

"I'll do it," said Harry after a moment's pause, causing parvati and Lavender to whisper urgently to him about the tea leaves. But Harry ignored them and climbed over the paddock fence. Danny was impressed! Not only did this guy volunteer for something this dangerous, but he did it in front of his whole class! Danny wasn't all too sure he'd of had the guts to do something like that, and that's saying something.

Hagrid cheered Harry and untied one of the chains, introducing the specific hippogriff he brought up as Buckbeak. Danny glanced over to the class and within the anxious group of preteens he saw that blonde kid from earlier glaring at Harry maliciously. He didn't think he liked that kid... he reminded him of Dash. But weaker and a bit smarter. He tore his gaze away from the Slytherin kid and his goons to tune back into the drama unfolding on the other side of the paddock fence.

Harry had just bowed in front of the hippogriff under Hagrid's instruction, and looked a bit nervous when the creature didn't bow back. Hagrid was hurriedly trying to back the boy out of the range of Buckbeak's claws, but to everyone's surprise, the hippogriff sank into a bow! Danny applauded a little and after a nervous pause some of the class joined in, some not wanting to invoke the wrath of the invisible source of power, but some just genuinely happy that their friend wasn't sliced in half. The slytherins, however, remained quiet. Danny took note of this. Danny then turned back as Harry began to warily pat the beak of the feathery creature, who looked pretty happy about that. The class broke into more applause. All except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who looked pretty unhappy about all this positive attention towards who they thought of as an enemy.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

Harry paled considerably at this, and Danny's gaped (invisibly) in surprise. Is this safe?! They're all kids! He stopped for a second to register the irony in that statement, and then watched as Harry carefully climbed onto Buckbeak's back. Hagrid slapped the beast's hindquarters and it shot into the sky, leaving a startled class down below. Without a second thought, Danny flew up with it.

He watched as the hippogriff flew around with Harry on his back. The boy looked shocked but a bit calmer than Danny would've expected. He watched as they flew once around the paddock and then landed. He flew down with him and cheered with the rest of the class.

"Okay, who else wants a go?" Hagrid asked when the chatter had eased somewhat. The class, emboldened by Harry's success, climbed over the fence and began to separate and practice at different hippogriffs. Hermione and Ron went over to the chestnut one and Harry watched. Danny glanced over to Malfoy, who had somehow managed to get Buckbeak to bow to him, and was now disdainfully patting the creature's beak. Danny flew over to the blonde and his friends out of curiosity to what the dash-kid was going to say.

"This is very easy," the kid drawled, purposefully loud enough for Harry to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" He said to Buckbeak, mockingly. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

A flash of steely talons later, Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream which reminded Danny of Tucker when he broke his first PDA. He looked down at the boy on the ground, screaming dramatically as the class went into a panic and Hagrid tried to wrestle the agitated hippogriff into his collar.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled dramatically as his robe started blossoming red. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" Said a distressed and pale Hagrid. "Someone help me- gotta get him outta here-"

As Hermione began to help Hagrid by opening the gate, Danny thought of a way to help. "Wait!" He shouted, surprising everyone. "I can help!" Hagrid stopped, Malfoy still freaking out in his arms. Danny flew over and put a hand on the place the hippogriff had scratched, his arm. He very carefully activated his ice powers, and the ones closest to Hagrid watched as frost began to cover the wound, effectively stopping the bleeding and numbing it. Malfoy stared dumbfoundedly at the sight, as did the majority of the class who could see. Hagrid sighed in relief. "Thank yeh Phantom!" He then rushed off to the castle with a confused Malfoy.

The class followed behind slowly, chattering away about the spectacle they had just witnessed. A few mutterings were heard;

"That was just epic!"

"The guy deserved it!"

"I swear, Dumbledore has a deal with Jack Frost..."

Danny was a bit unsure about that last one but he heard some positive feedback. "Ok," he thought. "So they don't hate me. That's nice I guess. Definitely a change..." Danny was snapped out of his thoughts when they came into the building. He didn't really know where to go! As he watched the Slytherins head toward the dungeons and the Gryffindors to their tower, he decided to follow the latter and catch up to the small group he'd been stalking. As he watched them ascend silently into their tower, however, he decided that now was not the time to trifle with the rules, and flew down to the Great hall to await the time the students will arrive to dinner.

It was long after Dinner and most of the students had gone to their dormitories for the night. Danny knew he should be in that small room he was given but he decided to be a bit rebellious. He was walking along the ground, invisible of course, and reveling in staying past curfew. Which he also subconsciously thought was a little sad, but he really didn't care. He would just stand here with his eyes closed, enjoying the twilight moon...

*switcheroo*

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just been kicked out of Hagrid's hut and sent to walk to the castle with stern words. They all knew Harry was in danger of Sirius Black catching him, but come on! It's not like he could get past all those dementors...

"I knew you shouldn't have come Harry," Hermione said worriedly. "What if someone saw us?"

"Oh relax Hermione," replied Ron, trying to sound confident. "We've been to Hagrid's in the dark before. Besides, Malfoy's still in the infirmary whining about all the pain he says he's in. Nobody saw us, right Harry?"

"Yeah I guess Ron. But come on, I don't want to be seen by any demento-" the boy was cut short when he ran into an invisible obstacle, and fell back, knocking his friends over with him. The unknown object seemed to fall in the opposite direction. When they all looked up, their mouths opened simultaneously and they gaped at what they saw before them...

*here we go again*

Danny was still enjoying the moonlight in peace when he was suddenly knocked over by an unsuspecting source. He grunted and fell away from the object, losing his invisibility and falling straight onto his ghostly butt. Only when he looked up did he register the three shocked faces staring at him with open mouths did he realize he had lost his invisibility.

"Uh... hi."

*you're so lucky i'm not stopping here, you loyal followers, you*

It had been nearly thirty full seconds of awkward pausing when Harry decided to speak. "Who... who are you?"

The ghostly teen scratched the back of his neck nervously before replying. "Ehehe... i'm Phantom. Nice to meet you." He stood up and waited until they did the same. They all followed his lead and got up cautiously, eyeing him the whole time. Hermione cleared her throat a little and decided to voice her concerns.

"I thought you would be more... menacing..." she said nervously, then tried to apologize when the ghostly boy in front of them raised a ghostly eyebrow. "I don't mean to offend you! I just- it's just-" she looked affronted when he started to laugh.

"It's okay!" He said between laughs. "I'm not offended. I'm actually pretty glad kids here don't think i'm TOO ugly."

All three of them looked a little less cautious after Phantom's outburst of laughter. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy.

"Hey mate," Ron said. "You a ghost?" Phantom nodded in affirmation and Ron continued. "So... shouldn't you be... less... solid?" The question seemed to perplex the ghost boy for a second before he apparently realized what he meant.

"Oh yeah! Your ghosts are always intangible! Well, I guess i'm not a usual ghost then? I don't really know..." he stopped and looked at them. "Hey, why are you guys out here anyway?"

They all looked at each other and then back at Danny. "To see Hagrid." Harry answered. Danny seemed to understand.

"Ok. Did he get fired? I'd hate to see that guy go."

Harry shook his head. "Not yet... but we hope he doesn't..."

It was at this moment that Hermione noticed something about Phantom that shocked her enough to say something. "Is that a collar?" She said, pointing with some urgency at his neck. Phantom seemed to blush a little and grabbed at the accessory. "Oh this? Hehe... this is nothing! Just... um... ghost... fashion. Yeah." Danny internally berated himself. "You'd think i'd be better at lying by now..." he thought, but plastered a smile on his face. Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn't say anything. She was going to get to the bottom of that...

Danny decided that now was the time to take his leave. "Well it was nice meeting you! See you in Defense class!" He disappeared, causing the trio to gasp, and watched as they looked at each other and began to walk back to the doors of the castle, talking quietly among themselves.

Danny began to fly back to where he knew his room was, thinking to himself all the while. "That wasn't too bad," he thought. "Maybe at some point during the year, we could be... friends?"

 **A/N: Sorry this was late! D^:] I was reading other Danny Phantom crossovers and other stuff! I also downloaded on my phone, so you know how that is. Hey, what if those of you guys who know what is float around with, like, this :^D as your nickname or something and i'll see if I can find you? I mean, I probably never will, but you know. It would be cool. Hehe. So I had fun using the adjective Ghostly in this chapter. And OoOoOoO! They know about Danny now! And Hermione knows about that collar! She gonna freak out! But next chapter is going to be so awesome! I'm so excited to write it! So bai, see you soon! Flames will be used to put the spark in Danny's rebellion!**


	10. Boggarts? More like NOPE

**A/N: ok guys, this'll be a loooong author's note. But it won't affect the chapter in any way. This is very important I think.**

 **/RANT\\\\\**

 **So, I wanted to let you guys know that I am not a person to ship non canon things. I just... don't. It's my mind set. I also have a HUGE obsession of sticking with the canon way as much as possible. I latch onto the story and character designs and I never let go. I'm telling you this to make sure you know that i'm not going to be one of those people who start with a really awesome story-line and plot, but eventually, the characters get downgrades or upgrades in power and their outfits change, then they stray from the summary and throw in a ton of new variables and plot-twists and eventually the entire thing turns into this huge mess of romance and violent drama that you would never even recognise as having something to do with your fandom if not for the summary and first few chapters. Then they don't finish it. I've encountered a LOT of stories like this and that is probably mainly the reason I never change how the characters are if it isn't imperative to the story itself. And i'm always going to finish my stories as long as it's physically and mentally possible. I am NOT against these stories completely though. They're actually really interesting to read until they end. They kinda give me anxiety though. Or panic attacks. I'm not really sure WHAT it is but I start freaking out, like "NO BUT THAT'S NOT WHO THEN WHERE HUH?" Or SOMETHING like that. So I was just letting you know about my weirdness. I'm too canon for my own good. I mean, I DO have Headcanons though. How could I ever function without those? And of course I do change it up a bit sometimes. Hehehe...**

 **\\\\\END OF RANT/**

 **I hope nobody is offended or something. I mean, it's honestly just weird old me. So ENOUGH of that, I'M EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

Emerald POV or whatever

 **Amity Park**

"You're going to do WHAT?!" Exclaimed a shocked Tucker. Sam and Jazz could only stare in shock as they tried to comprehend what Jack and Maddie Fenton had just told them. The couple looked tired and worried, obviously desperate to find their missing child. Maddie laid a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder and repeated what she had just told the three teens.

"We're going to go into the Ghost Zone to look for Danny."

The three children looked at each other anxiously. They knew they should tell the desperate adults that they more or less knew where their son was, but how were they going to break it to them that their son was half ghost?

Tucker looked back at the couple. "Sorry, let me rephrase that," he said neutrally, then yelled loudly, "are you out of your MINDS?!" The geeky boy then cringed under the glare of both of the adults.

"We ARE out of our minds," Maddie stated. "Out of our minds with WORRY."

"Yes! That blasted Phantom could have Danny!" Jack said loudly. "We can't just sit here!" He then deflated a little and sighed with a defeated look. Maddie hugged him and the three teens in front of them looked at the pair with expressions of mixed sympathy and anxiety. Finally, Sam decided to speak.

"Uh... Mr. And Mrs. Fenton... we might need to tell you something..."

*I'm such a jerk*

 **Hogwarts**

Danny was starting to get anxious as well...

Wait, as well? You imply as though there was some sort of odd half-hearted foreshadowing before this moment in which a second party shared similar emotions. Haha, Silly you.

Anyway, Danny was starting to feel rather upset about all of this. He might be gone for a whole year! An entire 365 days! He could only IMAGINE the havoc his parents would be wreaking back Park... maybe even his friends too. As Danny floated along the halls, chilling the air in his fowl (A/N: can't resist) mood, he couldn't help but worry for the safety of his friends and family. "I really hope they can keep the ghosts at bay until I get back... whenever that is..." he was stirred from his thoughts when he bumped into Peeves the Poltergeist as the aggravating little thing was tampering with a suit of armor to make it wack kids on the head as they passed by. Danny had no clue how that worked, but he took a mental note to talk to this guy at some point. He could help him let off some steam.

Danny couldn't help but notice the twinge of discomfort that came from the collar around his neck. He growled at the thing and started floating off to Lupin's room, as that was what that always meant apparently. How he despised that thing...

While Danny broods in his hatred, let's catch up on Lupin's class! Yaaay! Huh? What do you MEAN this should be under author's note? Who's the autho-

~flashback~

Danny was called into Lupin's class for the first time from the collar. He grumbled his way down the hall as he realized that this might be a regular occurrence. "Why don't YOU put this thing on for a day," he growled quietly. "See how YOU like it..."

As he neared the classroom, Danny was shoved aside by a very disgruntled Peeves with gum shoved up his nose. Danny stifled his laughter and floated into the classroom, then followed the sounds of the group of people to the staffroom door, which Snape was stalking out of. He looked at the man's retreating figure for a bit before joining the class in the staffroom.

Danny decided to float next to Lupin for the time being, touching the man's shoulder to let him know he'd arrived. The boy was impressed when the older man didn't even falter in his explanation. He had explained to the uneasy class that the shaking wardrobe held a boggart. This didn't look like it made any of the students feel better. Neville was looking especially nervous, him being the one chosen to aid Lupin in the demonstration.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks- i've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would like to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

The question was immediately answered by, of course, Hermione Granger. She told the class how it takes the shape of whatever you're frightened of most.

As Lupin praised her and continued on explaining boggarts, Danny made a mental note to stay away from whatever is going to come out of that closet. He started paying attention when Harry answered a question posed to him.

" there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," praised Lupin. Hermione, who had been only TOO eager to answer the question herself, put her hand down disappointedly.

"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart," the professor continued. "He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please... riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" Chorused the class back as Danny watched, intrigued. He was admittedly very curious as to how this will play out. He decided to take a seat in the back of the room.

"Good," said Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, i'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

Danny watched as the shaking boy walked reluctantly up to the wardrobe. Lupin asked what the boy was most afraid of, and he answered too quietly for anyone to hear him. When Lupin asked again, Neville looked around wildly and answered in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape." This caused everyone in the room to laugh, even Danny. "Man, I don't like school either," he thought. "but Mr. Lancer is definitely not my number one biggest fear." This thought caused Danny to stop and think about what WAS his biggest fear. As he thought, the class continued.

"Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er- yes," Neville said nervously. "But- I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," Said the now smiling Professor Lupin. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Danny began paying attention when Lupin announced that Snape would be forced into the ridiculous clothes Neville had described. But his newfound smile disappeared when he mentioned the boggart turning to everyone's worst fears. He'd figured out his worst fear, and he really didn't want to see that... everyone, at command, was closing their eyes and thinking of their worst fears and how they could be made comical. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw Harry shiver. Danny thought he knew what Harry was most afraid of. He had nearly the same reaction when he first encountered a dementor. But more about that another time. The class was already starting, and the boggart was being let out to Neville. As was expected, Snape walked out of the wardrobe, sneering and walking up to Neville, reaching inside his robes. Neville squeaked out a "riddikulus!" And Snape was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was carrying a large, red handbag. Everyone laughed, including Danny.

From then on, many students faced the boggart and disabled and made fun of it in different ways. Nearly everyone had a turn, and so nearly everyone faced their fears. There was even a Banshee which made an unearthly noise that almost deafened Danny due to his enhanced hearing, and reminded him of his own ghostly wail.

Right after Ron faced a large spider he had vanished the legs from, the enlarged arachnid rolled over to Harry, who happened to be right in front of Danny at the time. Danny realized that it was about to turn into a dementor,.and not wanting to be anywhere near one of the dreadful things he pushed Harry away from the boggart and took his place. Unfortunately, that meant he was standing directly in front of the creature.

Before Lupin could do anything, the boggart took form to accommodate Danny's worst fear. It immediately grew in size and shifted shape until it took the form of a floating enigma with cold, blood-red eyes and a devilish sharp-toothed grin. It had white, burning flames for hair and a jumpsuit for clothing. It was, of course, Dark Dan.

Dan turned to look where Danny was and grinned maliciously at him. The temperature in the room immediately dropped a few degrees as Danny stared in absolute horror at his worst fear, himself. Before the fearful ghost boy could do anything brash, Lupin jumped right in front of where he knew Danny was and the boggart immediately changed into a white orb. "Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" Said Lupin as the boggart confusedly landed on the floor as a cockroach. Neville quickly snapped out of the shock from seeing the ghost and ran up with a determined expression as Snape appeared in the dress once more. He let out one great "Ha!" Of laughter, and the boggart exploded into thousands of tiny wisps of smoke and was gone.

Lupin praised Neville and the class applauded, though many of them were still horrified at the evidently evil ghost that had appeared before them. Lupin gave out points and told the class their homework, and sent them on their merry way. Danny was still floating with a horrified expression on his invisible face, when Lupin started talking.

"Phantom, would you be kind to tell me what that was?!" He looked a bit peeved and surprised, to say the least. He didn't yet trust Phantom completely and wanted an explanation for what had happened. When Danny materialized with an expression of mixed horror and sadness, however, he dropped his stern glare and gained an air of surprise at the unexpected expression of pain the ghost boy had on his face.

"Phantom?" He said uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

Danny looked at him with a nervous expression, but answered nonetheless.

"Yeah... i'm fine..." he said. "But I think I need to go..." and with that he turned invisible and left the room, leaving a confused and slightly worried Lupin in a cold room behind him.

~you probably forgot this was a flashback~

As he headed to Lupin's class, Danny barely managed to suppress a shiver at the memory. He didn't think he had ever felt that shocked before. "Mentally," he reminded himself. "I've been shocked physically just enough."

Danny was a bit nervous as he finally reached the classroom. This would be only the second time he would be there, but this time was going to be hard... Lupin had told him beforehand that Dumbledore had informed the man that Danny could let the students see him now, in this class and afterward. Danny was, to say the least, petrified. He'd never had that good of a first impression on anyone, whether in his ghost form or not. Valerie was a perfect example of that. He held his breath and phased through the door, taking care to stay invisible as he went over and tapped Lupin's shoulder to let him know of his presence. The teacher quickly acknowledged that by signaling the beginning of the lesson to the classroom full of students, who all quieted down immediately. Danny noticed that the students had grown to respect their Defence teacher after the past few lessons. He didn't blame them. Though he wasn't particularly fond of the man, Danny knew he wasn't a bad guy. He watched, cross-legged above Lupin's head, as the man began to announce what he was planning for the day.

"Now, everyone take out your quills and parchment, today's lesson will require you to take a lot of notes."

The class shuffled about as students began to take out the needed supplies. There was a bit of curious mumbling mixed in as well. Once everyone was ready Lupin began to speak again.

"Alright. Today, Phantom will be joining us to talk about muggle ghosts."

This statement caused an uproar of excited and curious mutterings about the class. There were scattered questions about what he will look like, how he will act, etc. The golden trio were glancing at each other and whispering about him less urgently, as they already knew of his appearance, but they still looked very excited.

Lupin was attempting to calm his class down to start the lesson.

"Settle down everyone so we can get started!" He said sternly. "Phantom, if you please."

Danny held his breath unconsciously and turned visible. The class all immediately stopped talking and stared up at the glowing teenager, sitting in midair above their professor's head. Most of the girls immediately sat up in their seats and Danny started to look uncomfortable at all the attention.

"... hi."

Some of the students said hi back but most of them were still gaping at the poor ghost in shock at how young he was.

"Er- right," Lupin interjected into the silence. "Now, Phantom if you would come down here please."

Danny did as he was told and stood beside the professor with an expression that suggested relief at the silence being broken.

"So," the man continued. "Would you care to explain to us what muggle ghosts are, exactly?"

"Uh sure," Danny said uncertainly. "Hmm... ghosts, or muggle ghosts as you call us, are beings based entirely on the dead souls of humans and their obsessions. Each ghost has individual obsessions that has something to do with the way they died, and the obsession keeps them in existence as unfinished business. 'Muggle' Ghosts are usually considered to be evil, and a lot of us are. But tons of us, like me, are obsessed about different things which doesn't have to do with evil, more to the contrary."

The entire class and Lupin listened to his explanation intently.

"What is your obsession?" Asked a student.

Danny looked a bit bothered by the question. It was considered pretty rude to ask that to a ghost, in an invasion of privacy sense more than anything else. He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous habit he'd taken up recently and thought.

"Well... protection I guess..."

"What do you protect?" Another student asked.

"Well, mostly my- uh the town Amity Park." Admitting this increased Danny's worrying about his absence from the people he protects. He looked down for a second.

Nobody noticed the ghost boy's discomfort other than Hermione. She noticed how he nervously fingered the device around his neck. This made her even more suspicious and she seriously considered her theory on him not coming here willingly, as they were all lead to believe. She decided to take notes on this later.

Another student, Lavender, raised her hand. "Why are you so young? And why are you solid?"

Danny considered for a second before answering. He was trying to think of a convincing lie for the first and the real truth for the second. "... uuh it wasn't very long ago when I... you know..." Danny stopped for a second and most of the students looked sympathetic for Danny. He quickly moved on. "And for the solid thing, I think that has something to do with being a 'muggle' I guess? We didn't have magic in life so now we have ghost powers and ecto-energy in death I guess? Kinda ironic that it's switched up, huh?" He chuckled nervously and some of the class snickered as well. "But enough about that; any more questions?"

The rest of the class went by with students asking questions and Danny answering them. The last question took him by surprise.

"What is a halfa?"

Danny stopped and his eyes widened. He looked over to Hermione, who had asked the question. "How would she even know that term?!" He thought in a panic.

"Uh... wha?"

"I asked, what is a halfa?" She repeated.

Danny gulped and ran a hand through his hair before he answered. "Well, a halfa is only half ghost..."

"How can someone be half dead?" Hermione asked, looking interested. The entire class looked curious as well.

"Well... there are only three halfas who currently exist. Well, two. The second one was made artificially from the second one by cloning." He stopped at the confused looks he was getting from most of the class who didn't know what cloning was. "Uh, well, that's a different story. But I can't really tell you exactly how a halfa can only be half dead."

"And why is that?" Hermione pushed him to continue.

"Because... uh... because I don't know..." Danny looked down at his shoes and the class ended. Everyone began filing out and Lupin told the students that they will be witnessing Phantom's powers in a different class.

When Lupin turned around from shutting the class door, Phantom was already gone.

 **A/N: i'm sorry for the wait and the cliff PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *ducks under the flaming chainsaws* aaahh! *ahem* anyway, OMIGOG I THINK THIS IS MY BEST WRITTEN CHAPTER YET! =^DDD yay me! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Eeeheehee! Looks like Hermione is getting to the bottom of things already! How she knows about halfas has a completely logical explanation that will be discovered next chapter when I talk about Amity Park and the trio's thoughts about everything. But URRGH writing straight from the book is BORINGGGG. But it's worth it for you guys! You're all so loyal and fantastic and you make my heart skip with joy! I haven't even gotten ONE flame yet and that makes me so happy! I love you all so much! The thing at the beginning wasn't meant as malice to anyone, just to be clear. It just really makes me sad when people get me all excited and then change everything and not even finish the story. Does it make you sad? Let me know in a review! I love you all and see you in the next chapter! Flames will be used to light the end of Charmander's tail to keep him alive, but the warmth of positive reviews and thoughts help him WAY more. Peace out!**


	11. Stalking, or close investigation?

**A/N: YOOOOOOOOOO! :^D nice you see y'all again! I've been reading more Danny Phantom fanfics and watching the episodes again, scavenging canon things that I forgot about and can use. I've noticed tons of fanfics have way different ways to portray Danny. Usually he's either really self-centered or way too modest. But pshaw. XD he's both! Nah but seriously, I try to keep Danny his dorky sarcastic self in this fic. But soon his anxiety might spill over and EVERYONE WILL DIE.**

 **Not really.**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 **Amity**

"- should tell you something..."

Jazz's eyes snapped up at Sam's words. Was she about to give away Danny's secret? Should she let her? It might be best to explain the situation... but...

No. Her parents having a total freakout about Danny disappearing is one thing, but they do NOT need all that guilt and shock to add onto the already growing pile of anxiety.

"Danny is-" Sam began before having the unexpected shock of a hand clapped over her mouth.

"A Fenton!" Jazz exclaimed with vigor after interrupting Sam's sentence with her hand. "And Fentons won't be stopped that easily! Right guys?" She said the last part while looking at Tucker and Sam pleadingly.

The two younger teens eyed her in thought before hesitantly nodding their approval. The adults looked at the children disbelievingly before Jack seemed to gain spirit and stood up straight with a determined smile.

"That's right!" He yelled. "Danny can face this challenge, and we'll help him by making more gadgets! Come on Maddie!" He grabbed his wife's hand and she looked a bit uplifted by her husband's spirit.

"Alright honey!" She said as she walked with him down to the ghost lab. "Let's upgrade our weapons and get back our baby boy!"

The two disappeared into the basement and the trio they left behind were visible relieved at the adults forgetting their original plan in the excitement of their own bloodline. Surprisingly, Jazz was the first to recover.

"What were you thinking!" She said to Sam, who glared at her defiantly. "You can't just go spreading other people's secrets like that!"

"I was thinking about Danny!" The goth replied loudly. "I didn't know what else to do! I'm- i'm just-" the girl sighed and deflated a little. "I'm just worried..."

Tucker watched them and was a bit shocked when Sam looked so forlorn suddenly. He put an awkward hand on her shoulder.

"Uh... there, there." He supplied. Sam just rolled her eyes at his effort and Jazz sighed knowingly.

"I'm worried too," the redhead said in a defeated tone. "But Danny will pull through this. He always does!"

Sam smiled sadly at her and sighed again. "Yeah," she said. "I hope..."

Tucker watched the two girls with a sadness of his own. He just couldn't stand there and see everyone in such states of disrepair. No, this was a time for action.

"Yeah, well I have a feeling that hoping isn't going to get us anywhere," said the techno-geek in a uncharacteristically determined air. "I think it's about time we did something."

*i'msorryi'msorryi'msorryplsdon'tkillme*

 **Hogwarts**

In the time period after the first class Danny was allowed to show himself right until Halloween, an abundance of things had changed for the halfa.

First off, he was allowed to stay visible now and was often seen floating above students or in the back of a classroom, trying to keep attention off of him.

This turned out to be rather hard.

Danny kept catching students staring and pointing at him, sometimes blatantly gaping at him as he passed by. Also, he didn't really notice, but a small group of girls from various houses had taken to following him around the halls in between classes.

Danny didn't know what that meant, but he never really had understood girls.

Other things he'd been up to would be, most prominently, spying on those Gryffindor kids he'd taken an interest in.

Well, he wouldn't really call it spying as much as close investigation. He took a liking to them, seeing as they remind him of him and his friends. He knew they looked nothing like him, Sam or Tucker, but the redhead and smart one seemed to bicker a lot and that reminded him of those good days when he would be stuck in the middle of a food argument between his two best friends.

Well, those weren't the best of memories, but he would take what he could get.

Danny noticed how weird some people acted around Harry. He assumed this was because of the Grim thing he'd seen in that odd fortune teller's attic, but it looked like there was something more to it. Maybe it had to do with that funky scar he had on his forehead? Oh well. He guessed he would find out sooner or later.

Danny had taken to following those three around, earning him some suspicious glances from the boys and a few calculating ones from the girl when he'd hang around a few yards away. He'd heard some snickered whisperings of "ghost stalker" from other students, however, and so he decided to lay low around them for awhile.

Could he make friends? Would anyone want to be friends with a ghost? He'd noticed that the school had a few bullies in the Slytherin house, so he decided that the students weren't a far cry from the ones at Casper high, magic or not. He guessed he should probably just stay in the background and not get noticed so he doesn't get in trouble and find out what that remote could REALLY do.

None of this stopped him from invisibly following Harry around however. He was learning about Quidditch when he floated around during the Gryffindor team's practice time, and it seemed like a very bizarre and dangerous game.

He wanted to play it.

But he'd never been much of a sports person and he doubted he would ever be allowed anyway. Oh well.

Danny was also quite upset that he wasn't allowed in the dorms. Who knows what amazing wizardy stuff they could be hiding, right out of his reach! It was very upsetting. He had nothing to do either when the trio of kids went into classes he wasn't allowed in. But at least he was able to stay around at other points.

Danny was getting a teensy bit worried about his sanity at this point, but he was probably exaggerating. Being away from his 'obsession' for this long couldn't hurt him THAT much... could it? Well, enough thinking about that, it'll get him anxious.

It was breakfast on the morning of Halloween. Danny had always liked the holiday. Well, at least more than he liked Christmas. He spotted three he was 'investigating' and floated over to their table invisibly, to avoid stares, and heard them talking about that Hogsmeade place and how Harry wasn't allowed to go. Danny had learned about the place when he overheard some students talking about it previously. After asking Lupin, the man said that he wasn't allowed to go by Dumbledore's orders. The halfa understood that the headmaster was trying to keep him safe, but it was difficult to ignore the thought of a WIZARD village full of WIZARDS. He consoled himself though on the fact that even if he tried to escape, the dementors could see through invisibility and he hated and feared those things so much, it was almost instinctual. Or... maybe it WAS instinctual, he didn't really know. They were just so CREEPY. He probably wouldn't get passed that artificial ghost shield anyway.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the trio getting up, and he followed them to the entrance hall where students were being checked for slips by Filch, and ushered out the door to Hogsmeade. He watched as Harry's friends left him and followed as the scrawny black haired boy made his way up the stairs and into his common room, where the ghost boy had to stop, being unable to proceed.

However, the bespectacled boy soon exited with an annoyed word from that weird fat lady on a painting they have for a doorway, and made off for the library with Danny behind him. He soon encountered a less-than-happy Filch, who told him to go back to his dorm room, which he proceeded to not do, and instead started climbing a staircase and walking down corridors in the vague direction of the owlery. It was in one of these corridors where he was stopped by Professor Lupin.

"Harry?" Said the man, looking around his office door. "What are you doing?" He asked as the boy doubled back to see who had spoken. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry said in a some-what casual voice.

"Ah," said Lupin. He seemed to think for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" said Harry as he followed the Professor back into his office. Needless to say, Danny followed. The two talked a bit over the water demon in the tank in a corner of Lupin's office. Danny, having seen it already, wasn't paying too much attention to the small lesson. Though he did hear something about brittle fingers...?

When the two sat down and began talking about many subjects, Danny succumbed to his thoughts and only started out of them when he heard his alter ego's name.

"Phantom," Lupin sighed. "I know you're there. Why don't you come into the visible spectrum for a bit?"

Danny gulped and turned visible to Lupin's expectant gaze, looking a bit nervous when Harry spun around in his seat with wide eyes.

"May I ask you why you were following Potter, Phantom?"

Danny considered for a bit, trying to come up with a lie.

"Umm," he mustered. "I was bored...?"

Lupin gave him a disbelieving look but sighed after a moment.

"Okay, I suppose I can believe that. But maybe next time find something else to occupy your time?"

Danny mumbled a "fine" and Lupin nodded, turning back to Harry. He then began discussing the topic again, completely ignoring Danny, when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He called "come in," and the door opened to reveal Snape holding a steaming goblet. The man regarded Danny and Harry with distaste, and him and Lupin proceeded to have a short conversation with concealed animosity before Snape left, taking his air of self-importance with him.

Lupin began drinking from his cup, keeping up his cheery self as Harry tried to imply that Snape was probably poisoning him. Danny watched this all with a strange look. Was that some sort of wizard medicine? It looked WAY worse than that gross pink stuff he remembers from his early childhood. That stuff tastes like it was brewed by the devil to make children hate life. Ooor maybe he was exaggerating again...

Before he knew it, Lupin had drained the goblet and Harry had to leave. As soon as he did, Lupin turned to Danny with a stern look.

"Don't be causing trouble Phantom," he said. "Remember that we're watching you."

Danny barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Oooooo scaaary. But all the same and phased through the door into his cold room, **(A/N: did it have a door before? Cuz it does now)** leaving a slight draft in the room as he left.

*Haha it's not over yet*

In the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione had just gotten back from Hogsmeade. After a bit of discussion, they decided that they better go down to the Great hall for the Halloween feast. This didn't stop their small discussion on the way, however.

"Hey guys," Harry started. "have you noticed that Phantom has been following us around quite a bit?"

"Yeah I did!" Exclaimed Ron. "Weird that one. D'you think he might work for you know who?"

This startled Harry a bit. Surprisingly, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"No... Dumbledore would never take that chance, would he?" He said carefully.

"Well, he DID hire Snape." Ron replied as they entered the dining hall, leaving Harry to think this over. He trusted Dumbledore's judgement, but... maybe he should keep a closer eye on Phantom.

Said Phantom was floating in the hall with a look of awe and shock on his face. The ghost boy was taking in the incredible decorations like he had never seen anything like it before. Who knows, maybe he hadn't.

When the feast started, Harry watched the ghost fly around and pick food off of nearly everyone's plates, though mostly the Slytherin's. He took this as a good sign. Harry also noticed that Hermione was watching Phantom curiously as well, though Ron was just stuffing his face.

After a lot of eating and watching both Phantom and Snape with varying levels of suspicion, the entertainment began. The ghosts of Hogwarts had happily agreed to do some formation gliding and even a reenactment of Nearly Headless Nick's botched beheading. Phantom seemed to enjoy this immensely. He was sitting cross-legged above the Gryffindor table and was watching with interest.

As the feast ended, everyone headed out and Harry lost track of Phantom when he was mocked by Malfoy about dementors for the hundredth time. Him and his friends all made their way up to their tower, where to their surprise, they found a large group of agitated Gryffindors standing in front of the painting.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Asked Ron as Harry took a look over a bunch of heads at the portrait. It seemed to be closed. Percy came bustling through the crowd and when he reached it, silence fell over them all until the head-boy told someone to fetch Professor Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore arrived and the Gryffindors parted the let the head-master though, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to see the portrait, and what they saw made Hermione grab Harry's arm in horror.

The painting had been slashed at so viciously that remnants and chunks of it littered the floor. The fat lady was nowhere to be seen. Dumbledore took one quick look at the painting and turned to Snape and McGonagall, who had both just arrived on the scene.

"We need to find her," said the man. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" Said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves, of course, looking quite the wreckage and worry as he bobbed over the crowd.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore said calmly. Peeves's grin faded a bit and was replaced by an oily voice no better than his cackle. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said a bit too happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore said quietly.

"Oh yes Professorhead," replied Peeves carefully. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and spoke between his legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

*still not done yet. This is very long*

All of the students were sent back to the great hall, them being told that the castle must be searched for Sirius black and that includes the dorm rooms. The prefects and Head girl and boy were in charge of guarding the exits and keeping the students in line.

"-Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," the headmaster added to Percy, who looked immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts. Even Phantom if need be."

Dumbledore then paused while leaving the hall, and said, "Oh yes, you'll be needing..." the man casually waved his wand and the tables cleared out and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Dumbledore as he closed the door behind him.

As the entire room began to buzz excitedly, the invisible ghost boy, who was there the entire time, began to set out to find the trio he'd been following around for quite a while. He saw them as they each picked up a sleeping bag and dragged it to a corner to talk quietly.

The halfa approached them silently as they began to whisper amongst themselves, him catching bits and pieces of their conversation every now and then. It was when Hermione seemed to sense something and turned around, eying the general direction he was in, when Danny began to suspect they knew he was there.

After their confused glances at Hermione when they noticed her staring at the air somewhere above them, Harry and Ron began to feel a chill emanating from the spot she was staring at. They both figured out what that meant quickly. It was Harry who was the first to fill the silence.

"Phantom? Are you spying on us?"

They could imagine his awkward and startled expression as he floated there uneasily.

"Uhh..." the specter said as he dropped invisibility just enough for them to see the outlines of the ghost. "Well, I wouldn't say spying exactly..."

Hermione sighed at this and decided to make her opinions known.

"Alright Phantom, I have some questions and I need them answered. I think it's about time that all of us have a private talk."

Phantom sputtered and looked taken aback by her request. But before he could answer the girl spoke again.

"Meet us in the corridor outside, we'll decide where to go from there." Hermione said this quite firmly and left no argument. The ghost floated there, considering, before he hesitantly nodded and disappeared from sight once more.

Once the cool feeling had gone away entirely, Hermione turned towards her friends, who were staring at her in a mixture of utter shock and confusion.

"Why'd you do that?!" Ron said with a disbelieving face turned in her direction.

Hermione looked very assured in herself as she answered his question.

"I have my own theories as to why Phantom is REALLY here, and I don't think i'd ever get the answer from a teacher. So, we have to ask Phantom."

"But how do you think we'll sneak out of here?" Harry asked. "There are prefects guarding all the entrances, and teachers looking in every inch of the school!"

"If my theories are correct, Phantom will help us out with that. All we need to do is get outside of this room."

*Still not over. man you guys are lucky today*

It was around 3 in the morning when Dumbledore had come in. He, Percy, and Snape had a conversation regarding Sirius Black and how he could have gotten in. Once they had cleared out, the three friends looked at each other in confusion.

"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed. Harry shrugged. After around two minutes, Harry turned to the other two and mouthed,

"let's go."

The others nodded and it was then when they started slowly inching out of their sleeping bags and towards the exit. It was a slow and careful operation, one that would look quite ridiculous to onlookers if any had been there. They were already close to a corner, so it didn't take too much of an aggravatingly long time to get to the door.

Once they finally got there and made sure the coast was clear, they snuck out into the hall, all of them thinking about how surprisingly easy that had been.

"What do we do now?" Ron whispered quietly to his friends.

"I don't know," Harry replied. It would only be a minute or two before a teacher came around the corner and spotted them. But before they had too much time to regret their decision of coming, all three of them felt a cool touch on their shoulders and experienced the strange feeling of intangibility before they were phased up and into a boy's bathroom on one of the higher floors. **(A/N: keep in mind that Danny only has two arms so he probably touched one of them with his foot or something. XD)**

After the three Gryffindors got over the shock of what had just happened, they started looking at the slightly anxious specter in front of them. This was the third time they had seen him, but the first time they really saw him up close and personal.

He had bright white hair which looked a silvery gray in the shadows, and shining, glowing emerald eyes. He had a slight glow around him which lit up the darkened room and cast a small glow onto their faces and the objects around him.

Phantom cleared his throat.

"You uh... you wanted to see me?"

This snapped the trio back into their senses.

"Hm yes!" Hermione quickly responded. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, Phantom!"

"Ok," said the white haired teen as he got into a more comfortable position. "Shoot."

"Right... ahh, so the first thing is-"

Hermione began, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Do you work for Voldemort?"

The ghost boy considered this.

"Umm... Voldy-who?"

The three were taken aback by this revelation. He didn't even know who Voldemort was?

"You know, Voldemort. The dark wizard, really dangerous and murderous famous wizard...?"

The ghost shrugged.

"I was only really introduced to this wizard stuff not too long ago."

"Which brings me to my next question!" Hermione cut him short. "Phantom, were you brought here against your will?"

He thought about this.

"I guess you could say that, yes."

"I knew it!" The girl nearly screeched. "That's why you have that thing around your neck, right? Is that a collar?"

"Hehe..." the floating specter laughed nervously. "Well, it's definitely not a fashion accessory..."

Hermione was positively livid, surprising her friends. She hadn't been like this since the house elves...

"That's so wrong!" She quietly screeched. "You have as much sentience as all of us! They can't keep you here!"

The boy shrugged helplessly.

"Well, I guess they kinda can. I can't leave Hogwarts or the ministry will get me I guess...? I'm not too sure how this works."

Ron was now trying to calm Hermione down as she fumed at the injustice. Harry, however, was still suspicious of the ghost boy.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" He asked. "How do we know you don't work for Voldemort?"

Suddenly he had an idea.

"Wait," Harry said, walking over to him. "Let me check something..."

He pulled up the sleeves of the ghost's jumpsuit as if checking for something as the specter let out cries of "hey! What the-"

After he checked both of the other's arms, the boy felt somewhat relieved.

"No dark mark," he said with a relieved expression. "Sorry, I had to check."

"Uh... that's okay I guess..." the ghost boy said as he put his sleeves back down.

It was then when Ron decided to join in after calming Hermione down somewhat.

"Hey," he said. "So, why do you follow us around then?"

The ghost rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and laughed nervously.

"Well, uh..." he began. "I kinda left my friends back in the town I left... you guys remind me of them a bit."

All three of the other teen's faces immediately softened and turned a bit sympathetic towards Phantom.

"Aww man..." Ron said. "That's too bad..."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "That must be hard.

Hermione's face turned into a look of determination. "You can be our friend while you're here." She said, and her two friends and Phantom all looked at her questioningly.

"Really?" They all said simultaneously, and Hermione grinned. "Yes, I think that will work out quite nicely."

Phantom relaxed a little and started smiling. This was the first true kindness he'd been shown since he'd gotten here!

"Great!"" He said happily. "I don't have to stalk you anymore!"

They all paused and then laughed at that statement, relaxing in each other's presence for the first time. After a bit of talking they all decided it was probably time to return to the great hall.

"You should probably put us back now Phantom." Hermione suggested.

"Sure," Phantom smiled. "But hey, you can call me Danny." He then turned them all intangible and invisible and phased them down to the great hall and back into their spots.

The golden trio went to sleep with thoughts running through their heads, but were forced to ignore them and drift off like nothing had even happened.

 **A/N: *collapses into a tired heap on the ground and groans* FIIINALLYYYY. You guys are so spoiled by me, you know that? XD It's 4:38 AM and the lights are still on! Appreciate me and this ridiculously long chapter! Hehe. Now, to explain Danny's stalking habits, he has an obsession like all the other ghosts, but his is protection! He can't protect Amity Park or his friends, so he's looking to protect something or someone else, which happens to be the golden trio, and probably eventually Hogwarts! I'm so excited! And please don't hurt me because of the false revealing to his parents! I'm sorry I mess with you guys! Hehe. Well, I think that's everything! WAIT, also, since the answer chosen was B, how do you want Danny to come to Jump City? Via Freakshow, or via Guys in White? This is the last question i'm asking about that! Now, until next time! Flames will be used to light Dumbledore's beard on fire! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!**


	12. A rather unpleasant experience for all

**A/N: hey guys! I needed to get this next chapter to you now, since I won't be able to write the next week! We're going somewhere! :^D but I hope this will be enough for now! I say hope because I actually haven't written the chapter yet. I'm writing this author's note without the slightest idea of what i'm going to write next. I'll start right now! This might be shorter than usual I don't know. (It probably sucks alot ;^;)**

 **Hogwarts**

The next few days were full of suspicions and theories about how Black could have gotten into Hogwarts. Danny didn't know much about wizard magic, but him turning into a flowering shrub still sounded a bit farfetched.

Danny had been hanging around with the trio as a friend finally, and this made him slightly less anxious. The DADA classes had been very stressful for him. With the nonstop questions about where he had come from, the ghost boy found himself getting very anxious about the town and his friends and family, his new friends only doing so much to ease his worry. Thankfully, Lupin had told the class to go easy on him. Danny had found himself getting more and more sympathy from the Defence Professor, which he guessed was a good thing.

The four children had found that since Danny wasn't allowed in the dorm rooms and Harry wasn't allowed outside too often, it was rather hard to find a place to talk freely. The added annoyance was that people had noticed that Danny tended to stay around the golden trio, and a group of people would often stay somewhere near to them to get to him.

Danny couldn't help noticing that most of them were girls.

In a conversation between the four in a deserted hallway one evening, Harry had been grumbling about being followed around everywhere by teachers and Percy, and one stressful meeting with McGonagall that nearly cost him his Quidditch practices. This conversation caused Danny to have a conversation with the headmaster about an idea he had.

"What if I was the one to protect him?" He had said. "I mean, the teachers can't do much that I can't."

"I assure you, Danny, the Hogwarts staff can do many things in order of Defence," he responded. "But, allowing you to protect Harry might help you gain the trust of others, so I will put in a word with the professors and you may have your wish."

Danny had thought that was oddly easy, but he didn't dwell on it for long. He decided to tell Harry about it to avoid conflict later on. Harry at first wasn't too happy about this decision, but he grudgingly agreed at the promise of no more adults trailing him in between classes.

The Gryffindor team captain, Oliver Wood, was a little reluctant to let a ghost watch them practice, even along with Madam Hooch, but he eventually agreed, to Danny's relief (though he would've stayed anyway)

When Danny watched as Oliver had a flip out about not being able to play Slytherin because of Malfoy's fake injury, his anger toward the house grew significantly.

The day before the match, Danny had a horrific discovery in the form of Snape substituting as DADA professor in Lupin's strange absence. It was a very shocking and annoying moment that held a staring match with Snape and his usual Snapey appearance **(A/N: êuê)** and Danny with his scary eyes, which he usually used only on the main ding-a-ling himself, Vlad Masters. The match ended in Danny giving up for fear of retribution from Dumbledore, and he promptly turned invisible with a huff, leaving Snape to smirk as the class filed in.

There followed a series of long and grueling classes with the vampiric Professor and his need of unnecessary werewolf lessons.

Danny refused to help out the entire time, and only managed to not ectoblast Snape in the face when he constantly shut down Hermione and gave Ron a detention. After the classes, Danny had to sit alone in his small room for a while in order to calm down and not destroy anything.

The halfa had been finding it harder and harder to control himself as of late, and he often found that the air tended to cool down around him when he felt dark moods. He considered it having to do with the stupid collar he had on all the time, but he knew it probably mostly came from his inability to see or protect his family and friends, or Amity Park for that matter. Danny had to come up with a way to vent his frustration fast, before someone ends up with a face-full of ectoplasm.

Probably Snape.

That would be nice.

It was the early morning of the Quidditch match and Danny was awake, much to his displeasure. He arrived in the Great hall and floated over to where Harry was tiredly eating a bowl of porridge.

"Nervous?" Danny asked as he settled next to him.

"You have no idea," responded Harry with a sigh.

The team showed up eventually, and they all grabbed a bite to eat, except Oliver, who was too anxious to eat anything.

Unfortunately, the captain was correct in being anxious, as the storm hadn't let up in the slightest. However, this in no way stopped the crowd of students who were excitedly waiting to cheer on their favorite team in the game. Mere rain could deter them, but not stop them.

Danny was very nervous. Not only about the game, but also about the hundreds of dementors that could appear at any opportunity. Those things just seemed to ward him off... they were just so dangerous and made him so weak...

The ghost boy tried to not think of this as he floated near Ron and Hermione to watch the game as it started, but he couldn't stop the occasional eerie chill that warned him of the threat.

"You alright, mate?" Asked Ron, who had noticed his discomfort.

"I'm f-fine," replied Danny with as much conviction as he could muster. Ron shrugged as a response and continued watching the now started game.

Night fell quickly, and not long after that, Harry had been called down for a momentary talk. Hermione had been the savior of the day with an impervious spell, and they were back in the game quick.

As Danny watched the game, he felt another chill, this one bigger than the last few. He looked around in confusion and decided to ignore it when he couldn't find the source. Though when Harry was alerted to the snitch and started flying upwards toward it, Danny felt a huge chill that caused him to visibly and violently shiver, this gaining attention from his friends, who followed his terrified gaze to the hundreds of dementors flying to Harry.

Though Danny was petrified with fear, his hero instincts couldn't just ignore the extreme danger one of his new friends was in. He flew away from the stands as fast as he could and up towards Harry and the enclosing dementors.

When he was near his friend, Danny's thoughts began to cloud with the screams of his friends and the cold, dark laugh of his future self. He felt so mind numbingly cold and all the happiness was sucked right out of him. As the dementors hissed and moaned at him for interfering all Danny could think of was the now falling friend he was trying to save. He swooped down and ignored the icy numbness of his thoughts and being just long enough to grab Harry and position the boy above himself so Danny would get the impact of the fall, as he wasn't able to put enough concentration into flying. All Danny could think of was the terrified screaming of his loved ones as he spiraled down into darkness...

Danny woke very slowly and painfully and felt very confused under his closed eyelids.

Where was he?

Why is it so warm in here?

Was he on a bed?

Danny cracked open his eyes to the unfamiliar surroundings. He looked around and noticed he was in a different bed in what looked to be a... hospital room? He closed his eyes again at the realization that he ached all over his body and had a huge headache. The halfa groaned, as nothing about this situation seemed any good at the moment.

"Hey, I think Phantom's awake!"

Danny frowned a bit when he heard a somewhat unfamiliar voice and opened his eyes again to see a small group of mud covered students approaching his bed.

As they grew nearer to him, Danny decided to abruptly sit up, and hissed in pain when his aching limbs protested to the sudden movement.

"Whoa there, Phantom," one of them said. "You just fell hundreds of feet. You should probably take it easy."

"No kidding..." Danny replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, where's..."

"I'm right here." Harry said from a bed next to him.

"Oh, goody."

"So, uh... Phantom," one of the Weasley twins began. "We'd like to thank you for, you know,"

"Saving our seeker's butt." Finished the other.

"Uh... you're welcome. That's kinda what I do I guess..."

They were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey telling them to leave. With reassurances and a goodbye to Harry, and one last thank you to Danny, the team left. After an attempt by Danny to make the woman let him leave, he was quickly shot down by her when he couldn't even manage to get up, let alone float.

Danny then joined in on the three's conversation with nothing else to do.

"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as Danny caught you, and shot some silver stuff at the dementors and they left the stadium right away... He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him-"

"Then he magicked you both onto stretchers," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you guys floating on 'em. We weren't sure about Danny, but everyone thought you were..." Ron's voice faded and him and Hermione both looked at Danny and then back at him anxiously as Harry thought for a second.

"Did someone save my Nimbus?" He asked suddenly.

Ron and Hermione looked each other as Danny looked at them strangely.

"Er-"

"What?" Said Harry, looking between them.

"Well... when you fell off, it got blown away," Hermione said hesitantly.

"And?"

"And it hit- it hit- oh, Harry- it hit the Whomping Willow.

From the panicked expression on Harry's face, Danny concluded that the Whomping Willow is not a good thing.

"And?" Harry said.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," Ron said. "It- it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," Hermione said in a very small voice.

And with that, she pulled up a bag and dumped the bits of splintered wood that used to be a broomstick onto the despairing boy's bed. Danny winced in sympathy.

"I'm really, really sorry about that, man..."

Danny could tell this was going to be a long few days.

 **A/N: WOOOOOOW THIS SUCKS. ;^; i'm sorry about this disappointment of a chapter... so tiny and weird... but it's actually 6:00 AM and i've been writing for two hours sooo... eheheh... I just really wanted to get this to you. I promise i'll make up for it! The next chapter will be long and it will involve various things! Like Amity Park! And Peeves! :^D well, see you in a while! I have to sleep now! Flames are used by the Fire Nation!**


	13. Vlad's lame ideas and hellish neck decor

**A/N: HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates! I know how annoying it can be when a story you're reading is ignored for this long. I was on a vacation so I couldn't write, but i'm back now! Thank you all for your continued support and for your loyalty as a reader! I love you all! I should get to writing now...**

 **Amity Park**

It had been a long time since Danny disappeared, Halloween was already over and it was nearing mid-winter. Unfortunately, Danny's four worried friends had no leads on where he could have just disappeared to. The ghost attacks were being kept at bay, but nobody knew how long it would take until they became too much to handle without Danny's help. Worst of all, Vlad appeared to be using this all to his advantage, as could be seen from one of his town meeting that had been called up recently.

"My dear citizens," he had said. "times are bad, and it looks as though our 'town hero' Phantom has abandoned us. The ghost attacks are becoming more dangerous each day. But fear not, my good townspeople, for I, your beloved mayor, have come to a solution to this horrid problem!" The man had taken a green spray bottle out of his jacket with a flourish and displayed it to the watching audience.

"This, is a ghost repellant, manufactured by DALV, and invented by me. One little spray from this little bottle will send any ghost running for the hills! It is completely harmless to humans, and has a distinct odor of peppermint and fudge.

A loud cry of "FUDGE!" was heard in the audience, nobody really needing to guess who said it.

"Yes," continued Vlad. "With this repellant, the entire park will be ghost free, no Phantom needed!"

Cheers and applause came from the audience as pictures were taken of Vlad's smug face for the local newspaper, and crowds of people flooded the ghost repellant stands that had been set up during the mayor's speech.

Nobody could ever know that the repellent did not, in fact, repel ghosts, and its purpose was far more sinister. Ghosts WOULD stay away, but this would only be because Vlad had payed many ghosts off in a way similar to how he had payed Skulker.

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were very suspicious of Vlad's true intentions. They had already concocted a plan of their own, and they needed Danny desperately, before Vlad succeeded in convincing the town of his innocence through candy scented cleaning products.

Everything was going according to plan...

D ~ wow that was horrid ~ P

 **Hogwarts**

Everything was going downhill for Danny.

It didn't help that he was forced to stay in the hospital wing for the weekend. Danny KNEW that he was weak, but he thought that he could probably be okay if he was let outside at all. He had spent the first night of his time there staring at the ceiling and occasionally getting small shocks from the ecto-collar-whatever for what seemed like no reason. He only made it obvious that he was in pain when a particularly large shock had him violently flinch, catching the attention of Harry, who was also awake.

"Danny?" He had whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Danny answered. "Perfectly peachy."

"Then why did you just jump a half a foot in the air."

"... because..." he struggled for an answer for a bit and then sighed in defeat. "It's this dumb collar thing. It's shocking me for no reason."

Harry was silent for a bit, but answered with a frustrated tone of voice.

"They should really take that off of you. Want me to tell Madam Pomfrey?"

"... no. I'm fine, thanks."

They then sat there in silence for awhile, until Harry finally fell asleep. Danny just stayed awake.

Harry had gotten a whole ton of get well... things, during the course of the weekend. These things including cabbage-like flowers from Hagrid, a get well card from a furiously blushing Ginny, and an unexplained bowl of fruit. Visitors had also come, some were even for Danny, thanking him for saving Harry.

Most of them were girls.

Danny was oblivious to this.

The ghost boy was just relieved that nobody had asked him about how him, a ghost, could even get hurt in the first place. He knew that the questions would come, but he was just relishing in the calm before the storm.

After fitful nights of sleep for Harry and no sleep at all for Danny, they were both finally released into normal school life on monday. Harry then had more things to think about, these things having to do with mostly Malfoy, the Grim, and dementors. Danny, however, was engulfed in even MORE stress. He couldn't stop thinking about Amity Park and his friends. What was happening? Is everyone okay? What's Vlad planning? WHY COULDN'T HE SLEEP?

These were all thoughts that clamored through his head, mixing in with his homesickness now that Christmas was closing in. Danny didn't ever think he'd miss his parents constant arguments about Santa this much...

Danny and his new friends were all given a bit of relief when it turned out that Lupin had finally returned. After a bunch of complaining from the class about Snape and homework, the matter was resolved when Lupin announced that no homework would be due. After the scheduled lesson on Hinkypunks, Danny was about to leave invisibly, but Lupin called Harry to stay for a word and the halfa decided to listen in for a bit.

"I heard about the match," said Lupin while he gathered books and piled them into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits."

Lupin sighed.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the dementors too?" Harry said with apparent difficulty. Lupin glanced at him.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time... furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds... I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes," Harry replied. He then hesitated, and the question he had been dying to ask burst from the boy's lips before he could stop himself.

"Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just-?

"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Lupin sharply, as though he had read Harry's mind. "The dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that others don't have."

Danny only half listened after this point, thinking about his very worst experience. It was quite obvious which stood out from the rest... explosions, fire and that one heart-stopping moment in which he thought his future was going to repeat itself...

Danny did listen to the conversation, but only started paying his full attention with Lupin's promise to help Harry. He HAD to be. There! He would need to confront Lupin about it...

The ghost boy decided to leave before either of the other occupants of the room noticed his presence. He fazed through the ceiling and went off to somewhere else in the castle, waiting for Harry to leave and find his friends.

But Harry stopped for a second near the door, perhaps sensing the chilled air the halfa had left behind. "Professor..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you think Phantom was affected by the dementors as much as I was if he's a... ghost?"

Lupin stopped while closing his briefcase and seriously considered this question for a moment. Why DID he react to the dementors so strongly? He looked at the waiting boy with a serious expression.

"I... I don't really know."

H ~ hoohoohoo ~ P

Harry's mood had taken a definite upturn since Lupin and him had had (A/N: english, everybody) that little chat about anti-dementor lessons. It also helped that Christmas was in the air at last. The sky had turned white and the grounds were glittering with frost as the weather grew colder for the holidays. Ron and Hermione had both made excuses to keep Harry company during this time, and said boy was very grateful. The only downers seemed to be the Hogsmeade he couldn't go to, and Danny. The ghost seemed much gloomier than usual, having a chilly aura around him constantly that he didn't seem to know or care about.

The golden trio weren't about to leave him alone, however. Though they had only recently met him, they all wanted to keep him happy during one of the best times of the year. Hermione especially. Harry had told her and Ron about Danny's technological trouble with his hellish neck decoration in the hospital wing, and the girl had nearly blown a fuse. She was now determined to do whatever she could to help him, and this time, both of the boys agreed. This was very wrong. So, Harry's two friends were staying partly for the halfa as well.

On the matter of Hogsmeade, Harry was left with only the company of Danny again as his two other friends went off Christmas shopping. The two unlikely friends roamed the halls towards Gryffindor tower until they were stopped with a "psst- Harry!"

The two turned (Danny invisible) and saw the twins beckoning Harry from behind a statue of a hump-backed, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Harry, pretending Danny wasn't there for now. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here... you too Phantom." He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry followed Fred and George with a glance at the now visible, and slightly surprised Danny, who floated after the three.

George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry.

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Harry stared at it, suspecting a joke, while Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to be?" Asked Harry.

"This, gentlemen, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the paper fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" Said Harry.

"Is there some wizardy thing i'm missing here...?" Danny added."

"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred grimacing and closing his eyes as though he were mortally offended. "Explain, George."

"Well... when we were in our first year, Harry- young, carefree,and innocent-"

Harry snorted disbelievingly, leading Danny to correctly assume that wasn't entirely true.

"- well, more innocent than we are now- we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let of a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason-"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual-"

"-detention-"

"-Disembowelment-"

Danny winced.

"- and we couldn't help but noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me-" said Harry, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed- this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all of the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking down at the ragged old parchment while Danny floated above.

"Oh, are we?" said George.

He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

At once thin ink lines began to spread from the point that George's wand had touched. They crashed and joined and formed to create a set of words that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

There followed more talking about the map and how to use it, as well as Danny's shock at this, which which a writer would not willing to write as writing dialogue straight from the book is dreadfully boring for said author.

You know what the map is.

The twins had left with twin smirks adorning their faces, leaving the two boys to gaze wonderingly at the map. Danny was still recovering from his shock of the map, this shock having entertained everyone in the room and surely would have gained a chuckle from anyone spectating on the conversation in the empty classroom.

But enough about that spectacle that was definitely witnessed and is known by everyone.

Harry had stared at the map for a moment and then grabbed it, rolled it up, and stuffed it inside his robes, hurrying to the door of the classroom with Danny following behind. He opened it a couple of inches to check that the coast is clear, and motioning for Danny to follow him, he carefully edged out of the room and behind the one-eyed statue.

Danny watched curiously (and invisibly now) as Harry looked at the map and cast a "Dissendium" spell onto the statue, and his eyes widened when the stump opened enough to admit a fairly skinny person. Harry paused and then hoisted himself into the hole headfirst, Danny coming after him.

Harry slid and Danny floated down a slide that lead into a dark, narrow, and low passageway, which could clearly be seen once Harry had casted Lumos.

"Danny?" Harry whispered, casting. "Are you here?"

"Yep," answered the invisible ghost-teen. "But where IS here?"

"I think this is a passageway..."

"No, really?" Came the sarcastic reply.

"Yeah, it must lead to Honeydukes." Harry pointed his wand at the map, said "mischief managed" and folded the now blank parchment carefully inside his robes. The two then set off through the passage.

Unfortunately, about twenty minutes later, Danny walked right into what felt like an electrified brick wall. Harry, who had already been about two steps ahead of him, turned around when he heard a grunt and a crackle. Danny was sitting on the ground and rubbing his nose, staring at the green energy that was still visible for a few seconds before disappearing.

"What just- what happened?" The bespectacled boy asked. "What was that?"

Danny sighed. "I guess that would be the ghost shield. I was hoping that it wouldn't extend this far underground, but..." he shrugged.

Harry stood there, thinking. He stepped through where the shield would be and back a couple of times, as though testing it.

"So... if this is a ghost shield, how do other ghosts get through?"

"Well, I think this is made to keep out ecto-energy specifically mine, and your Hogwarts ghost don't seem to really have that. "

"Oh..." Harry looked down a bit in thought. How was this going to work?

Danny answered this by saying "it's ok, man, I don't really need to see any wizard shops I guess. I'll just stay here and wait."

Harry stood at a crossroads here. Danny, or Honeydukes?

Danny

Honeydukes

Danny

Honeydukes

Danny?

Honeydukes?!

DANNY

HONEYDUKES

Eventually, Honeydukes won. Danny insisted that he go and who could say no? Harry promised to bring him sweets and continued down the hall, reluctantly leaving Danny to go to Hogsmeade.

Danny sighed and cursed his luck, heading back down the dark hallway.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! I'm just veeeeeery tired and veeeeery guilty. I'm going to have to make a schedule... anyway, chapters will hopefully come in more of a pattern. I'm not too sure how the next few weeks will play out, but it's definitely going to be confusing for a variety of reasons. Anyway...**

 **THIS STORY HAS SO MANY FOLLOWERS AND SO MUCH ATTENTION YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

 **Eeeeeeheeeee! :^D**

 **And did I ever tell you how Hermione knew about halfas because I forgot if I did. Well, she heard the Hogwarts ghosts talking in the halls and heard the term used a lot. I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long! I really am! THE GUUUIIILT. Plus I might have even promised things that I can't follow through on. :^( I have to wait until the book itself lets me. Things are going to start to get interesting though, with Danny getting more anxious and gloomier.**

 **Is that all I had to say? I guess I'll find out when I remember what I've forgotten. (Was that a reference? Oh hohohoho)**

 **Flames will be used to light up that dark hallway so Danny stops running into walls. STOP RUNNING INTO WALLS, DANNY.**


	14. It's Been a Really Really Messed up Week

**A/N: I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY. Sorry this took so long! Hehe... yeeeaah... I was a bit distracted... heheh... enough about that, let me get started with this chapter! MUST HURRY**

 **Hogwarts**

Harry had returned to the castle looking as though he's seen a gho- well, a surprising and frightening enough thing to make him seem as though the world had just betrayed him. Danny, who immediately caught onto the strange behavior, followed him into the dining hall. The ghost boy wasn't going to eat, however, he hadn't eaten very well for the past few days. He looked even more haunting than usual. He watched quietly and invisibly while the stricken boy sat and ignored his friends, who were glancing anxiously at him every now and then.

Harry was the first of them to leave, and Danny followed him all the way up to the common room entrance, where he had to stop. The ghostly boy looked at the painting of the fat lady for a moment with a calculating expression, then, gathering up the courage, he flew through it with an internal scream as he expected something magical and barrier-y to happen.

Nothing happened.

Danny just floated there for a moment in confusion, wondering why no barrier was put up. Surely they didn't expect him to follow rules with no consequences if he didn't. Oh well, moving on.

He flew up what he assumed to be the boy's staircase to their dorms and quickly found Harry. When he did, he saw the boy with a scrapbook on his lap, staring spitefully at a picture of a wedding in apparent deep thought. He suddenly slammed the book shut and stuffed it in his dresser, getting his stuff to change and pulling the curtains around his bed to hide him from view, which Danny was very grateful for.

Ron soon came in and unknowingly walked right through Danny, giving the ghost a start, and the boy a chill. Shrugging it off as an evening chill drifting from a window or something, the ginger called for Harry, who was pretending to be asleep. He left soon after. Danny watched, concerned as the other boy just lay there, staring at the ceiling with hatred in his eyes until he fell asleep.

"Harry, you- you look terrible."

And terrible was indeed how he looked. The boy hadn't gone to sleep until daybreak, which of course meant Danny was there the entire time, watching over him like a creep.

"Where is everyone?" Said Harry.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" Said Ron, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."

Harry slumped into a chair near the fire. Snow was falling outside but that was no excuse for how cold it was in the room. Why was it so cold?

"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.

"I'm fine,"

"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday, but the thing is, you mustn't go do anything stupid."

"Like what?" Said Harry.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron.

There followed a long and tearful argument about Sirius Black and What Harry will do. After it eventually stopped with a sad remark about dead parents, Ron had an idea about visiting Hagrid.

"No!" Said Hermione quickly to the idea. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron-"

"Yeah, let's go," said Harry, sitting up.

"I think visiting Hagrid might be nice," said the now suddenly visible specter from behind them.

All three friends looked at him in surprise, now understanding why it was so chilly in the room.

"... Danny?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"... how long were you there? How- how did you even get in here?"

"Well, I was up in the common room until Harry fell asleep, and I was down here long enough to hear your guy's Sirius Black conversation rehearsal, and I got in here because in contrast of what was previously thought, there are no magical barriers preventing me from getting inside."

Harry was still processing the first part of that. "You were watching me sleep?"

"Yep."

"... that's really creepy."

"Yes, yes it is."

"... why?"

"Well," the ghost began. "Last night you looked like you were about to kill someone, so that's a major cause for concern, and I wanted to know why."

"... alright then... let's go to Hagrid's."

With no further arguments, they all did just that. They all made their way down the snow-covered lawn to the glittering frosted cabin.

Quite suddenly and unexpectedly, Danny felt a sharp pain in his forehead, and felt a headache coming on. This was accompanied by a sudden wave of dizziness. He stopped floating and held his head, sinking a little.

The others soon noticed their friend's discomfort and they dropped back to check on him.

"Danny?" Hermione said concernedly. "Are you alright?"

"Ehm..." the ghost in question looked up and tried to blink the stars out of his eyes. "I'm... fine. Just an sudden headache..."

"Well," said Harry, walking to stand next to him. "maybe we should get you inside." He put a hand on the ghost boy's back and helped lead him to the door, motioning for Ron and Hermione to follow as well.

Reaching the door, Ron knocked, and was met with a complete lack of response.

"He's not out, is he?" Said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak and giving Danny anxious looks. Ron put his ear to the door.

"There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen- is that Fang?"

Harry abandoned Danny for a bit and put his ear to the door, along with Ron and Hermione. Low, throbbing moans came from inside the cabin.

"Think we'd better go get someone?" said Ron nervously.

"Hagrid!" called Harry, pounding on the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"

Heavy footsteps could be heard, then the door creaked open. Before them stood Hagrid, eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.

"Yeh've heard?" he bellowed, and flung himself onto Harry's neck.

Ron, Hermione and even Danny, though in pain, helped ease the weight of a half-giant off of Harry's shoulders before he collapsed, and they guided him to a chair in the cabin, where he slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard.

"Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast.

Harry spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.

"What's this, Hagrid?"

Hagrid just sobbed even more and shoved the letter towards Harry, who began reading it out loud.

Danny tried to pay attention, he really did. He hated seeing the kind groundskeeper so distressed. But the pounding headache he had gotten distracted most of his thoughts. He heard some important things, the hippogriff on trial (seriously?), the dementors and Azkaban (shudder), dead flobberworms (finally!), and a... dragon? This was all very interesting, but the pain in his head was beginning to occupy all of the halfa's thoughts. Why did he feel so dizzy?

Eventually, Danny couldn't hold it in anymore, and he fell to his knees, groaning and holding his head.

The other four occupants of the room immediately looked up from their sad conversation and rushed to their ghostly friend's side.

There were a few cries of "Danny?!" and a bit of a squeak from Ron.

"What's wrong with him?" Hagrid said worriedly.

"I-I don't know!" Replied Hermione. "Danny? What happened?"

The boy in question looked up at them all with a painful smile.

"Just a- uuunngh- bit of a headache..." he gasped a little and everyone looked between themselves in worry. Hagrid got up and walked over, easily picking the pained boy up and taking him to a chair so he could relax better.

"Danny... you look really pale," said Harry.

"Yeah, even paler than usual!" Ron added.

"Urggh... I'm... fine. I just need... a moment," Danny said woozily. Unfortunately, he then looked over to where he heard some crunching noises, and nearly lost the small amount of food he had eaten in the past few days at the sight of a hippogriff eating something that was oozing blood all over the floor.

Thankfully, no buckets were needed, and Danny eventually got over whatever had ailed him in the next fifteen minutes or so.

This didn't ease the worry of his friends, however, and that night, while they searched through books for a way to help Buckbeak in his trial, they couldn't help but wonder when this mysterious illness would strike next.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

All through the halls of hogwarts, beautiful Christmas decorations of all kinds were all over the place, making it cheery all around. The smells of delicious food came from the kitchens, and Holiday joy was contagious for all of the remaining students at the school.

Except for Danny, who was immune to the virus of christmas joy as of late.

The poor boy looked and felt sick. He was pale and had a haunted look in his eyes. The air around him was constantly chilly now. He floated lower to the ground and his usual glow had dimmed a bit, including his eyes, which had dulled considerably.

The boy's friends were not the only ones to notice this, no, the other students and most of the staff had seen Danny's aura die down a bit. It put a bit of a damper on the christmas spirit of the place, but apparently not enough for anyone to be brave enough to ask him what was wrong.

Danny was walking down the empty halls on christmas morning, brooding all the while. He couldn't believe he was missing christmas in Amity Park... with his friends and family... even with the constant Santa arguments! But no, he was stuck here with a horrible collar around his neck that-

Wait.

Danny's stride faltered as a realization came to him.

The collar... could that be what's making him so sick lately? Something in the technology might be messing with him... stupid Vlad! He knew this would happen, didn't he!

Danny's swirling vortex of thoughts eased a bit when he saw the frost gathering around his feet at his agitation, and he had another idea.

Maybe if he found somewhere where he could concentrate his ice power enough to freeze the collar off...

The ghost-boy continued with this train of thought as he made his way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

When he got there, he found the festivities had already started, with Snape looking agitated as he held a had topped with a stuffed vulture, which he had evidently gotten from a cracker. The man shoved it towards Dumbledore, who took it and replaced his own pointy hat with it. The staff and very few students were seated at a smaller table, the house tables having been put away against the walls for the holidays.

Danny watched invisibly as Professor Trelawney eventually came in all of her sparkly glory, and made a big deal about there being thirteen people at the table, saying the first to rise is the first to die.

It was then when Danny decided to show himself, offering to take a seat to make it fourteen chairs instead.

"Well of course that wouldn't work!" The professor said as though this was obvious. "You're already dead.

The table was quiet, expecting the ghost boy to be offended by this exclamation. But Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he answered. "I guess I'll just leave then." He started walking away, but stopped when the woman yelled out "wait!"

"I thought so," said Danny, walking back and taking a seat. The divination teacher hesitantly sat down after him.

A few snickers came from the few students at the table, and Dumbledore just smiled. They all began to eat, with few interruptions after that.

After christmas dinner was over, Danny followed Ron and Harry to the Gryffindor dormitory, this time going inside with them. The two boys excitedly showed him the new firebolt broom Harry had gotten for christmas, and they all pretty much stared at it for awhile after that.

Not long after, Hermione came in followed by Professor McGonagall. Danny acted fast and turned invisible, running to the fire to make sure the woman couldn't feel the low temperature around him. He watched in dismay as she took away the broom, but didn't join in when the two boys rounded on Hermione for leading her there, choosing only to turn visible and shake his head with a sigh, telling them he'd better leave, and doing so, leaving his three friends to gaze at the place he'd disappeared, momentarily forgetting their own problems and wondering about Danny's.

DPHPDPHPDPHPDPHPPPPP

 **A/N: sorry again for the lateness of this chapter! I hate disappointing you guys! I was just very distracted with other stuff for the time being. I'm sorry this is so short AAAHH! I hope I at least made it interesting! I think Danny is getting depressed... and sick. And probably desperate. Uh oh. What will Lupin think? What the heck is going on in Amity? What about Peeves? SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. The answers in order are; not telling yet, not telling yet, not telling yet.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Flames will be used to light Snape's hair on fire! It's certainly oily enough to catch fire easily, amiright?**


	15. how can everything go so wrong, so fast?

**A/N: GUYS! I must tell you something! I have decided to write another fanfiction very soon! Inspiration struck and I feel like I'm going to squeal with happiness with all of the ideas racing through my head! Now, this new story will not stop chapters coming for Ghosts and Magic. They will still come like nothing happened. This story is my priority. But omigosh! I'm so excited to start the new one! It'll be awhile before I get it to you, but I will! I'll tell you what it's about at the end of the chapter! Read on!**

 **Oh and OH MY GLOB IT'S BEEN LIKE TWENTY DAYS WHAT-**

 **Hogwarts**

After new year, which Danny spent alone, the rest of the Hogwarts student body returned, and with them came a large number of students concerned about the ghost. Students would stop and stare as he floated forlornly down the hallways to destination after destination. Eventually, he stopped floating at all and just walked around, which gathered some concern. It seemed that Danny wasn't helping as much in DADA anymore, but Lupin never seemed to mind. He had been a bit worried about the boy as well.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and some other students were disgruntled about Harry's new firebolt being taken away, and a lot of the blame was focused on Hermione in particular. Some nights there was childish raging, but other nights the golden trio looked out the window to watch Danny just sitting out in the snow looking sad.

This general time period wasn't altogether fun for anyone.

Classes went by and Harry found himself excited for Defense Against the Dark Arts, as Lupin would be teaching him how to cast a patronus, and Harry wanted this to start as soon as possible.

On the marked date of eight o' clock on Thursday evening, Harry headed down to the History of Magic classroom to start his patronus lessons with Lupin. The man had prepared a boggart, and they started the lesson. Harry had passed out twice on the first two tries, and it was right before the third try when Danny flew through the wall on his way to who knows where.

Harry was beginning to shout "expecto patronum!" at the top of his lungs when Danny phased right into the room. A few feet behind Lupin. Immediately, the dementor turned towards the halfa, and Danny felt a sensation beyond all cold feelings he had ever felt. He had to get away from that thing. Danny could tell,almost instinctually, that the dementor could kill him very easily. It wasn't entirely that thought that made him panic, though. The boy could hear the screams of his friends and family, cut off by a loud and dark laugh. One he knew too well.

The next thing Danny knew was the gentle slaps on his face by professor Lupin, waking him up.

"Phantom? Phantom are you okay?"

He opened his eyes slowly to see his friend, Harry and the professor leaning over him. He didn't know when he had hit the ground. Strange. He grunted and sat up, looking at the two in evident confusion. "What hit me?"

Lupin sighed and Harry smiled crookedly.

"You fell to the ground shortly after you came in and saw the boggart dementor," said the professor, handing Danny some chocolate, which he took with some reluctance. "You were out for a couple minutes."

Danny looked kind of embarrassed that two people had been there to see him pass out. He got up and grunted a bit with the effort. "Well, uh, I should go then… and leave you guys to do your fancy wizard stuff."

Lupin looked like he was about to argue, but eventually he nodded. He and Harry watched the ghost walk out of the room. He didn't even eat any chocolate.

Over the course of the next couple weeks or so, Danny hadn't gotten any better. Harry and Hermione were both having their own busy schedule, Harry with his patronus lessons and Hermione with her impossible class schedule, and so the only person the halfa ever really got to talk to was Ron. This was of course, pretty awkward for both of them.

Everyone was pretty focused on the upcoming match. Danny heard about the drama going on between Ron and Hermione, due to Scabbers' blood being found on Ron's sheet, and the rat nowhere to be found. It seemed to be the end of the two's friendship, but Danny rolled his eyes at that notion. "They're totally in love," he reasoned. "They'll probably make up in awhile."

Harry attempted to cheer Ron up with his apparently totally curse free Firebolt (which worked pretty well for awhile), and the team was uplifted by Harry and the broom's superb performance in catching the snitch. There was NO WAY they wouldn't win with that broom in their midst!

While everything was going all fine and dandy for the Gryffindor quidditch team, it was pretty much the complete opposite of that for Danny. While roaming the halls in typical Danny style, the boy was stopped by Nearly Headless Nick as the ghost flew through a wall and caught up with him.

"Phantom!" he shouted, making Danny immediately spin around.

"Yeah?"

"A message from headmaster Dumbledore," the ghost composed himself and prepared to give the message in a very ghostly way. "the headmaster would like to see you in his office tomorrow morning for a meeting with the minister to discuss your terms of staying here in hogwarts for the time being."

"Tomorrow?" the halfa sputtered a bit. "But tomorrow's the game…"

Nick took on a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry Phantom, I know you want to be there for your friends. But what the minister says, goes. Even for ghosts..." the last part was said in an irritated mutter. Danny smirked a bit.

"Well, it's not your fault, Nick. Thanks for letting me know."

The headless ghost gave a nod and a tip of a hat (and head) before leaving the way he came. Danny was left in the hallway, in a rather annoyed mood.

;^D

The next morning, Danny flew into the great hall and found a large number of students basking in the glory of Harry's new broom. The ghost was slightly indignant. Nothing could beat ghost travel! Too bad none of them would ever know that… oh well.

The ghost touched down next to Harry and took a look at the broom, while also taking some of his bacon. Though he hadn't eaten much for awhile, he could never resist the temptation of free bacon. "I could fly faster," he said, gaining attention from some of the surrounding crowd.

"Care to test that?" Ron said with a smirk.

"Well I'd love to, but unfortunately I've gotta run," Danny replied as he backed away with his bit of stolen breakfast.

"Will you be watching the match?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to, but I've got a meeting with Dumby and the minister." The halfa scowled a bit but quickly went back to a neutral expression. "I'll see you guys later. Go Gryffindor."

And with that, he set off to find out his fate.

Danny made his way to the headmaster's office quickly. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. Authority figures weren't exactly his favorite kind of people. Reaching the stone gargoyles, the boy decided to phase through the walls to get up, but discovered that he actually can't. Assuming that this is to protect the headmaster's secrets from prying glowing green eyes, the halfa instead just guessed the password.

"lemon drops…?"

The staircase was revealed. Rolling his eyes, albeit with a slight smile, the boy floated up the staircase and to the office door. He heard a bit of conversation from inside the office and decided to listen a bit before entering.

"Are you sure we can trust this… ghost, Dumbledore?" came a voice from inside; most likely from the minister. "Isn't it very dangerous? How can we know what side it's on?"

"We don't know for sure," replied the calm as ever voice of Albus Dumbledore. "but I trust him. There have been no disruptions as of yet. Ah, I believe he's here. Come in, Phantom."

Danny was a bit surprised that the old man knew he was there, but decided not to dwell on it. He pushed open the door and floated in.

The room held more people than Danny expected. There were two unknown men next to who Danny assumed to be the minister, Dumbledore of course, and surprisingly, Professor Lupin. The two men tensed as Danny entered the room, which in turn made the halfa tense and eye the warily.

"Hello there, Phantom," Dumbledore said brightly, gathering the attention of the occupants of the room. "So lovely of you to join us."

"Uh… yeah," came Danny's awkward reply.

"Now," the old man continued. "We have the matter of your staying here at Hogwarts for the time being to discuss."

"Yeah," Danny put in. "About that. As nice as it is here, I would really rather leave if it's okay with you-"

"That's not your choice, boy," the Minister interrupted rather rudely. "for all we know, you could be a potential catastrophe! You could have the potential to ruin everything!"

Danny was, to say the least, pretty indignant. What had he ever done that threatened the magical world? Nothing! Yeah, that's right, nada. He was just about to say so when Lupin decided to join in.

"Mr. Minister," he started. "if I may, I'd like to say that Phantom hasn't done anything even remotely threatening since he first got here. He even saved a child's life!"

Danny looked at the man with a surprised and grateful expression. That was very unexpected and helpful.

The minister looked thoughtful as Dumbledore looked on with interest. After a moment he seemed to have come to a sort of conclusion.

"Very well," he said. "so 'he' MIGHT not be as threatening as originally thought… but we still have to take some precautions."

"Wait kind of precautions," came the cautious response from a wary halfa.

"I want constant restrictions on his powers until we can be sure that he's not a threat."

Danny's immediate response was for his jaw to drop in shock. But the minister wasn't done.

"And, upon release, we need to be sure we know where Phantom is-"

Danny tuned out the rest of the sentence when, to his absolute horror, one of the men next to the minister pulled out a tag gun.

A TAG GUN.

For ANIMALS.

Oh no, that's going too far.

"I am NOT letting you touch me with that thing!" yelled the aggravated ghost boy as he rose higher into the air. Lupin had risen from his seat as well with an obviously upset expression.

The minister looked at Danny with some aggravation and annoyance.

"Phantom, this is just a precaution to-"

"I don't CARE about your precautions, you're NOT tagging me like I'm some animal!" Danny's face had gone slightly red and he had his arms rigid by his eyes in an obviously defensive posture. Lupin had something to say as well.

"Minister, I simply must object to this as well. Phantom has as much sentience as you and I, and using means like that is absolutely absurd-"

"Absurd?! Who are you to tell me what's absurd! This is necessary means that we've had to use before-"

"Necessary? Necessary in what way?! Don't be ridiculous-"

"You're ridiculous!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Stay AWAY from my hazmat suit-"

"That's ENOUGH!"

The yelling match ended abruptly as Dumbledore finally spoke, and all three red-faced participants stepped back a bit, the two adults composing themselves to regain the shreds of their dignity they have left in front of the older man, while Danny just glared at everyone with his arms crossed and his aura cold.

Dumbledore looked at them all too seriously. "Now, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement that will appease everyone. For now, we can comply with the demand of Phantom having his power held at bay, but the matter of tracking will evidently be a discussion for later on."

Danny looked like he was about to argue, but under the headmasters stern gaze, he grudgingly complied with a silent nod.

The minister had no choice but to also agree, as he felt that his pride had been wounded enough today, and bringing this up at a later time would probably be better anyway.

"Very well," said the defeated man. "we will discuss this at a later time. Until then, I have other matters to attend to." with a curt goodbye and no acknowledgement to the ghost in the room whatsoever, the man left, followed by the other two men.

As soon as they were gone Lupin and Danny visibly relaxed.

"I don't like him," said the halfa through gritted teeth. "him or his bodyguards."

Lupin chuckled tiredly. "You're lucky Dumbledore convinced him to not bring any dementors."

Danny visibly shuddered and nodded in agreement. The two then turned to the headmaster.

"So…" said Danny warily. "am I really going to have my powers cut?"

The old man sighed. "I'm afraid so. It will hopefully only be for the time being. Do you think you could hold out for a couple of weeks?"

Danny thought that over and nervously nodded after a moment. It couldn't be that hard… right?

"Very well," said Dumbledore, and he nodded a Lupin. The professor reluctantly pulled out the remote connected to Danny's INFERNAL ecto-collar, and pressed a button.

Almost immediately, the boy fell to the floor on his butt. He looked up in annoyance at the lack of warning and grumbled while standing up. The feeling of the inability to access his powers while in ghost form was honestly pretty unnerving and pretty frustrating. Like holding an advanced weapon in the face of danger that could solve your immediate problem, and not knowing how to use it. Lupin at least looked pretty sympathetic… oddly sympathetic.

"Well, Danny," said Dumbledore with a thoughtful and apologetic look on his face. "it appears as though our business here is done. Lemon drop?"

Danny was about to decline, but shrugged and took one anyway. He was probably going to need something to sweeten up the upcoming weeks. Mmm. Candy and bacon.

"Danny…?"

With a start, the halfa just realized that that was the first time Lupin had heard his real name. Did Dumbledore do that on purpose? Danny looked up to see the headmaster with a smile on his face. Yeah, he probably did.

Danny let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Danny Phantom, how's it going?"

Lupin smiled a bit. Maybe he and the ghost could be friends. The boy seemed to trust him a bit more after he defended him in front of the minister.

Danny also smiled. Maybe Lupin wasn't such a bad guy…?

"Well, you can head down to the field and catch the rest of the quidditch game, Danny," said Dumbledore. "Professor Lupin and I will stay to talk over something for a bit."

Danny sighed and walked out of the office and headed down the steps. Today, everything seemed to be crashing down around his over-sensitive ears. But hey, maybe with some help, he could make this better…

The halfa smiled as he remembered a certain poltergeist. Yes, he could definitely make this better.

…..

 **A/N: I actually love that chapter ending.**

 **Oh by the way sorry for making you wait so long… heheh… ANywho, about the fanfiction I gushed about at the beginning of the chapter. This particular chapter will be a crossover betweeen…**

 **Drumroll please…**

 **American Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon!**

 ***cricket noise***

 **Eheh… yeah, I know AD isn't the most popular show, but I still love it anyway.**

 **And crossing it with HTTYD?**

 **Come. On.**

 **It's the perfect opportunity to be evil to the characters, how could I NOT write it? I'm really hoping you guys will indulge in it with me when I finally post it. I hope it'll be as fun for you to read as it is for me to write!**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter was exciting enough to make up for the annoying pause of over 20 days this went through. I'm with myself. Well, until next time my fabulous and loyal amazing readers I love you all so much.**

 **Flames will be used to fuel the rock-power flames that make up Ember's hair!**

 **YOU WILL REMEMBEERRRRRRRR- to review. *wonk***

 **Did...did my hypnotic music work?**


	16. This May be a Problem

**Hey guys! Back again! And it looks like I got my first flame!**

 **NOO YOU POOR FOOL YOU'LL DOOM US ALL IF YOU GIVE EMBER MORE POWER.**

 **Heheh. But anyway, if the flamer had looked farther into the story, they would've seen that I eventually stopped putting author's notes within the story because someone gave a rational criticism about it. Remember that I'm still learning, guys. This is my first story. Now, on with the show!**

 **BTW: EHEHEH YEAH I'M BACK. My excuse for the long wait? Ah, that would be the fact that my phone got fried! Yep! I have new one now and I installed docs, and nothing is gone, so no worries!**

 **Disclaimer: just an fyi, I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. That should be obvious.**

 **Hogwarts**

The course of the next few days was an emotional rollercoaster for just about everyone. Danny was having some alone time, hiding in the more or less abandoned corridors and sulking around the place. He'd heard from the hogwarts ghosts about what was happening in the rest of the school, and so he'd heard about the recent attack from Sirius Black, which had caused a large panic among the gryffindor students mainly, but was still causing decent amounts of panic among the other parts of the school as well. Danny knew that he agreed to protect Harry, but he wasn't feeling very up to protecting anything at the moment. Danny's condition had spiraled downward from the moment the ecto-collar had started holding his powers back. The blasted thing just made everything so much worse. He couldn't eat without feeling sick, he couldn't sleep with the constant uncomfortable feeling in his chest, and he just felt weaker having to walk everywhere in this form. Danny just knew one thing: he had to get it OFF, and he knew the small feeling of icy coolness he felt in his core might just help with that.

The other ghosts had, of course, noticed the halfa's deterioration in health, and had been pestering Dumbledore and most of the professors about it for days. Danny had even managed to form an alliance with Peeves, to the staff's collective dismay, and the poltergeist took every chance to make life difficult for everyone, and had a great time doing it.

The students couldn't help noticing this, as well as Lupin's sudden darker moods when the subject of Phantom came up, and the professor would often mutter something spiteful about the ministry while walking away from the conversation.

All of this got a certain trio of teens pretty concerned. Though the two boys were still stubbornly refusing to forgive Hermione, all three of them felt a mutual concern for their ghostly friend.

Ron was pretty enthusiastic about sharing his 'traumatic' experience with Sirius black with whoever asked, and so when he and Harry received a letter from Hagrid, asking them down to his hut for tea, the boy immediately assumed he wanted a full recount of the tragic event he took part in.

The ginger was pretty disappointed when all the man wanted to talk about was how they've been treating Hermione. They received a lecture for the most part of their visit, but it thankfully turned into a discussion about the quidditch cup soon afterwards.

Returning to the main building, the boys head a brief encounter with Hermione, and she gave Harry a warning about going to Hogsmeade before fleeing with her cat. Of course, Harry was going to go anyway, just with an invisibility cloak this time.

Saturday morning, Ron and the rest of the allowed students set off for Hogsmeade. After a brief encounter with Snape and Neville at the witch's hump, Harry managed to sneak his way into the secret passage without notice. He made his way down the passage in a hurry and only stopped when he heard the sound of something- or someone, hitting the ghost barrier he remembered was right around here. He hurried ahead to where he saw a faint glow and a few grunts of pain, and saw none other than Danny, who was throwing himself full force at the barrier in what was obviously a vain attempt to break through. He seemed to be having a big of a mental break down.

"Umm… Danny?" Harry said quietly. Danny payed no mind, his attention already being focused on bashing himself against an invisible wall.

Harry tried again, this time a bit louder. "OI, DANNY!"

Danny shoved himself against the wall one last time, then slid down and faced Harry with a disgruntled expression. "You called?"

Harry looked down at him with an expression that said 'seriously?' All too clearly.

"What?!" Danny said heatedly. "I don't have much of a choice, do I? I might not have much time left!"

Danny stormed past a now startled Harry before he could reply. Not much time left? He couldn't mean… he watched the steamed ghost boy disappear into the dark passageway, wondering with no small amount of worry if his friend's condition was worse than a bit of fatigue.

Danny was getting seriously worried about himself. Not as worried as he was about Amity Park, but still considerably worried. He was getting weaker and weaker the longer he had this form, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't change back because of Vlad's stupidly advanced ghost technology. Danny was currently pacing in an abandoned classroom somewhere near Lupin's office, brooding and sulking up a storm. He was preparing to try to take off the ecto-necklace of DOOM with the ice powers he knew he just barely still held onto. He knew he'd need to concentrate a lot for this to work, and that's why he picked the abandoned classroom. Well, that and because he just couldn't deal with other people at that moment.

Danny stopped his pacing and started summoning up all his energy into a concentrated beam of ice to sever the infernal technology around his neck to end this entire situation once and for all-

Lupin burst through the door just as the ice barely scratched the metal. The professor took in the entire situation and Danny looked at him with a seriously annoyed expression.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lupin said after a bit of a pause.

"Trying to escape," Danny deadpanned. "I need to get out of this stupid castle!"

"Why?" Lupin said, more out of force of habit than anything else.

"Why do you think?!" Danny practically yelled in frustration. "I need to get back to my town!"

Despite himself, Lupin looked a bit suspicious. "Why? So you can haunt it? Do you terrorize people?"

Danny might've looked a bit hurt at that. "What? No!"

"Then why do you need to get there so urgently? Why do you need to get that thing off you right now instead of waiting for a better time-"

"BECAUSE IT'S KILLING ME!"

Both of them went quiet. Danny was glaring at Lupin and Lupin was noticing for the first time exactly HOW tired and weak the ghost looked. He hadn't looked like himself for quite awhile, actually. Suddenly, he had a thought.

"But…" he began. "How can ghosts die?"

Danny lessened his glare and looked nervous. "It's, uh, complicated," he said. "But that's not important. This THING is going to suck up all of my energy until I don't have any left. I need it OFF."

Lupin studied the ecto-collar and Danny's face, seeing if he could find any dishonesty there. He found none. "Well," he said. "I don't really think the ministry would believe you, and Dumbledore can only do so much… To get this thing off… I'm willing to help you."

Danny's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" He said. "I mean, wouldn't you get fired or something?"

Lupin just rolled his eyes. "Something tells me I'm going to have to get out of here no matter what I do," he said. "Besides, this is much more important."

Danny smiled gratefully. "Heh… thanks."

Lupin looked determined. "No thanks necessary. It isn't fair how magical creatures are treated. Especially ones like you."

Danny cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, thanks. So what's your plan?"

"You'll have to give me some time. It's take a pretty powerful magical spell to break that off of you without hurting you. Until then, you'll just have to hold on."

…

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had made up, and very pressing things had happened in the form of Hagrid losing Buckbeak's trial and Hermione punching Draco in the face. The Easter holidays weren't exactly relaxing, as everyone was on the verge of complete mental collapse and Danny was on the verge of actual physical collapse. The golden trio's schedules were full of worrying about Quidditch, worrying about Buckbeak and Hagrid, worrying about their studies, and worrying about how they rarely saw Danny, and whenever they did, it was when he was asleep in one of their beds because he had gotten the Gryffindor password from Neville. Tensions grew high between Gryffindor and Slytherin during and after the holidays, enough so Harry had to be escorted from class to class by Gryffindor students go make sure nobody hurt him and sabotaged the Quidditch game. The much anticipated Quidditch game came up, and Danny was nowhere to be seen. He completely missed the game and Gryffindor's victory, which is strange, considering the huge blowup party it caused in the Gryffindor dormitory.

Later on, after a huge bout of studying and anxiety for everyone, exams started; Danny was still nowhere to be found. Hermione was incredibly stressed and was prone to snapping when bothered. Hogwarts was unusually quiet thanks to the school's collective stress. Most of the exams were just as difficult as expected, but some, like Hagrid's, were as simple as keeping a flobberworm alive until the end of the class period. Lupin looked to be pretty distracted during his exam, but he was able to concentrate enough to give everyone their marks. Later on, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were greeted by the sight of the minister of magic standing on the staircase. Ron and Hermione, not being on speaking terms with the minister, stood awkwardly as Harry asked why he was here.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry," he sighed. "The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the black situation and a certain ghost boy, I was asked to step in."

The trio's gazes collectively hardened. "Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forward.

"No, no it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" Said Ron stoutly "The hippogriff might get off!"

Before Fudge could answer, he was greeted by two aging wizards, one with an axe, and Hermione gestured for them to leave. Ron was upset but they could only do so much to help Buckbeak.

Trelawney's exam could've gone better, and Harry was even more freaked out by the possibility that the Divination professor had just given him a prophecy about the Dark Lord. Harry made his way past the students heading towards the grounds for a bit of long awaited freedom, and arrived in the common room to the downtrodden faces of his friends.

"Buckbeak lost," said Ron weakly. "Hagrid's just sent this."

Harry read Hagrid's shaky letter.

 **Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it.**

 **Hagrid**

Not long after reading the letter, the three decided they were going to come down to Hagrid's after Hermione retrieved the invisibility cloak in another display of coolness which again shocked Rat, and Harry. The three went to dinner with everyone else, but didn't return to Gryffindor tower afterward. They snuck out of the castle and all the way down to Hagrid's hut with the cloak on. They knocked, and Hagrid opened the door and reluctantly let them in.

Hagrid was not crying nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.

"Wan' some tea?" He asked, hands shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.

"I- I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an'- an' smell fresh air- before-"

Hagrid's hands trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor. A small grunt sounded from somewhere in the hut. As Hermione went to get a new jug from the cupboard, Harry, having been the only one to hear the sound, looked around the cabin a bit more carefully. Sure enough, in the corner there was a makeshift bed, and on the bed was-

Harry gasped. "Danny?"

Ron and Hermione turned around at Harry's voice and found who he was looking at, letting out twin gasps of their own. There on a carefully constructed bed was a passed Danny, looking even weaker and more exhausted than before.

"Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed. "What is- eh- Phantom doing here?"

The gameskeeper sniffled a bit. "Oh, he was jus' sittin' out in the snow a few days ago, lookin' like death itself- ahem- and I couldn't jus' leave 'em out there lookin' all lost, so I let 'em stay with me and he's pretty much been sleepin' the whole time."

The trio all had about the same 'oh' expression on their face. So that's where he's been this whole time. Hermione went back to the cupboard and pulled out a milk jug as Hagrid went on regaling them with his tale of woe. Looking inside, she let out a shriek.

"Ron! I- I don't believe it- it's Scabbers!"

Ron gaped at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione carried the jug over and dumped a frantically squealing rat onto the table. As Ron was united with his pet, Danny was waking up to the squeals of a rat desperate to get away from the humans surrounding it.

"Wha… wha'z going on…?" He said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What're you guys doing here?"

Just as everyone turned around to see Danny, Hagrid stood up, eyes turned toward the window and face white as parchment.

"They're comin'..."

They all turned to see a group of men heading down the castle steps, being led by Dumbledore. Next to him was Cornelius Fudge, and behind him a feeble committee member and executioner Macnair.

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid, trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here… especially you, Phantom…"

Hagrid helped Danny up and pushed the protesting halfa to the back door as the trio gathered their things. They all followed Hagrid into the back garden, eying Danny every now and then because he seemed a bit unsteady on his feet. They passed Buckbeak and let out a few protests to leaving, before Hagrid told them a definite no and they had no choice to leave.

Hermione threw the invisibility cloak over herself, Harry, Ron, and a slightly confused Danny, and they set off with a few more promptings from Hagrid. They all left quickly, not wanting to watch what'll happen next, and climbed the sloping lawn until Ron stopped, trying to wrangle Scabbers. The others were anxious to go, but Scabbers was freaking out and Ron couldn't get a hold on him.

"Okay- Scabbers, stay put-"

Danny interrupted "um' guys-"

They tried to walk on and not listen to the rumbling voices behind them, but Ron had to stop again.

"I can't hold him- Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us-"

"Hey, guys-" Danny tried again, but was interrupted by the wild squealing of Scabbers.

The rat was loud, but not loud enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe. Danny shuddered involuntarily and Hermione swayed on the spot.

"They did it!" She whispered. "I d- don't believe it- they did it!"

There was silence. Until Danny spoke up weakly from behind them.

"Um, guys? What… What just happened?"

…

 **A\N: I'M SORRY OKAY I'M SORRY.**

 **Wow this took loOOONG. I'm so sorry it did, there was a very unfortunate series of events. I hope this chapter was intense enough for you, I know it definitely took long enough, heheh. The next chapter will NOT take this long. I'll try to get it out next week probably. I kept on getting really guilty when you guys posted reviews asking me to not abandon this. I never will! I promised! I don't break promises when I can avoid it. Well, I'll see you guys soon, then. Much sooner than last time I swear. Man I hope this posts right. This new phone seems a bit... Wonky. So bye! Happy holidays! Flames will be used for the fire in the hearth and the heart. Or to bURN VLAD MASTERS AT THE STAKE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough* *couG H***


	17. Well This Was Unexpected

**A/N: here I am again! Ready for the next chapter? Well then stop all your chit chat.**

 **Jeez you guys, holding up the chapter with your bated breath and annoyed looks- okay I'll shut up now.**

 **P.S. I think it's safe to say that this next part veers quite a bit away from the original storyline.**

All four children stood completely still, with shock and/or confused looks adorning their features. Danny, who was currently the clueless of the four, decided to address his concern.

"Guys?" He said hesitantly. "What's, uh, what's going on here?"

Harry was the first to speak up. "They killed Buckbeak," he said quietly, as Danny managed to pale a bit more, turning as white as a gh- as a sheet. "Hagrid." Harry muttered after a moment. Ron and Hermione had to hold him back before he walked right back down to the groundskeeper's hut.

"We can't," said Ron, managing to turn almost as white as the sick ghost standing next to him. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him…"

Hermione was almost hyperventilating as she muttered disbelievingly under her breath about the previous events. The four set off to the castle, teeth chattering and stumbling slightly due to the shaking halfa in their midst. It wasn't long before they had to stop for Scabbers again. Ron tried to wrangle him for a bit, but the old rat just wouldn't have it. Scabbers bit Ron and tried to squirm away more desperately. Then, Crookshanks showed up. The rat wriggled out of Ron's grip and hit the ground, scampering away with Ron and Crookshanks in hot pursuit. Harry and Hermione cried out for Ron and threw off the invisibility cloak, running after him. Danny stumbled behind, going at a half jog to keep up. Seeing his plight, Hermione grabbed his hand and started sprinting forward again with the ghost boy in tow.

When they finally came to where Ron had caught Scabbers, Danny was near collapse. The short conversation they had was drowned out by the pounding in his head, and he only tuned back in when a ginormous black mass of a dog came barrelling into Harry's chest at top speed. Danny shot up from his doubled over position and quickly got his bearings. The dog had knocked Harry over and was going for him again, but Ron intervened and was being dragged away by his arm to the Whomping Willow. Danny was having none of this. He leaped at the dog just as Harry and Hermione were hit back by the Willow's branches. He grabbed onto Ron's legs as he was being dragged under the tree, and dug his feet into the ground, temporarily halting the dog's progress. They played a game of tug of war with Ron for a moment, but it came to a stop when the dog jumped over Ron and dug two inch long teeth deep into the halfa's leg.

Danny screeched in pain and collapsed on the ground as Ron scrambled away from the scene in a panic. The dog, in a moment of confusion, grabbed for the closest person in the immediate vicinity. This, of course, happened to be Danny. The dog's jaws closed in on Danny's leg again, eliciting another (very manly) shriek from the ghost boy, and he was dragged down into the tree, struggling weakly. Unfortunately, Danny's half-hearted struggles caused his arm to catch onto a tree root. Instead of helping, the root caused Danny's arm to twist at an unnatural angle. One tug from the dog later, and a loud and ominous snap rang through the air. Danny was pulled under the trunk with little fight after that, and his friend's desperate cries echoed faintly behind him.

The beast of a dog let go of Danny leg about a few yards down, in favor of dragging him by his booted foot. Danny was too busy groaning and moaning in despair and pain to appreciate the sentiment.

The dog and its captive continued moving down the dirty passageway until it opened up into a room. Danny was dragged down a hallway and up some stairs, his vision swimming a bit as sharp stabbing and aching pains seemed to explode from everywhere at once. He held his good hand to his head and groaned again at his luck, blearily opening his eyes when he noticed that they'd slowed to a stop.

Danny took in the old decor and dusty four-poster bed with a pained and confused expression. He heard purring, and turned his head painfully to look at its source, Crookshanks, who looked rather happy about the current situation. 'Good for him,' thought Danny with more than just a touch of sarcasm.

The halfa attempted to pull himself into a sitting position, but to no avail. Once he put weight on his broken arm, he cried out and fell onto his back again.

"...sorry about that."

Danny jumped and hissed in pain. He held a hand to his head and looked up for the source of the hoarse voice. His eyes widened almost comically at the figure standing in front of him.

The man was tall and skinny, with matted hair reaching down to his elbows and a yellow-toothed grin stretching across his nearly skeletal face. It was Sirius Black.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt, whoever you are," said Black, looking almost sheepish. "But my goal is much more… important."

Danny glared at the man weakly. After all, he had just gotten his arm broken by him, and the man was on the run trying to kill Harry. If Danny had the strength, he would've accompanied the glare with an ectoblast to the man's waxy face. It was then when three pairs of quiet footsteps in the hall were heard by Danny, and he looked towards the door with what could have been an expression of both hope and dread. Black retreated into the shadows like he was one of them himself as he heard the steps stop right outside the door, but Danny was having none of this.

"GUYS DON'T COME IN SIRIUS BLACK IS IN HERE HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU I'M SERIO- _mmf_!"

Quick as an emancipated bolt of lightning, Sirius Black sped across the room and smacked a hand right across Danny's mouth. This happened right as the door was slammed open.

Three startled faces gazed from the doorway at the peculiar scene. Sirius Black, looking like he'd just seen a ghost, had a hand over their equally surprised ghostly friend's mouth as he lay on the floor with an obviously broken arm and ravaged leg.

Naturally, instead of running, Harry decided to leap right into the room and tackle Black away from their friend. Ron and Hermione both shrieked in equal pitch as they tried to simultaneously pull Harry and Danny away from Black before anybody could do anything, and this pretty much managed to start a full out brawl on the floor with wands and stunning curses flying randomly in every direction. At some point the cat decided to join in and was now hanging off of Ron's shirt as he swung around and accidentally elbowed Harry in the face. Hermione lost a shoe which was currently stuck in Black's tangled hair as the man tried to keep Harry from repeatedly punching him in the face, and Danny could be seen face down on the floor where he decided that he just no longer has the will to get back up.

It was to this scene that Lupin opened the door to. The professor stared at the chaos for a moment before ducking out of the way of a stunning spell and completely losing his cool.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

Everyone froze.

"Oh we're having a wonderful party!" Said Danny from the floor. "Won't you join us?"

It was at that moment when Ron surged up from the floor and faced Black, pointing a wand at him.

"Expellera- wait, wha- this isn't my wand!" Ron exclaimed while examining the twig he held in his grasp. "Where's my wand?!"

A meow from the ground brought the ginger's attention to the ground, where Crookshanks sat with a very familiar piece of wood in his mouth.

"Hey!" Ron leaped at the cat and barely missed it, landing on the floor on his stomach while the thieving feline walked over to Black and deposited the wand at his feet. The man picked it up and added it to the others, which he had somehow managed to collect during the scramble on the floor.

"Alright," Black said. "Nobody say or do anything, you hear me? I'm going to do what I came here for, and then things will be explained, okay? Alright? Are we good here? Okay!" Black pointed a wand at Ron, which had Harry and Hermione immediately standing up in front of their friend. Unfortunately, all three of them were trying to protect each other at once, and this caused them to swarm around for a few seconds and trip over Danny, who was still lying face down on the floor. They all landed in a pile again and started scrambling around while Lupin just facepalmed from his position in the doorway.

"Alright," he said, walking over to Black. "This has gone on long enough. Where is he?"

Black pointed to Ron, who was currently on top of Harry, who was sprawled across Hermione, who was currently wondering where her shoe had gone. Lupin walked over to Ron. He gazed at him in confusion before turning back to Black.

"But why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless…" Lupin's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "-unless _he_ was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Black, his eyes never leaving the professor's gaze, slowly nodded in silent confirmation. Still on the floor, Danny groaned in a very loud expression of his misery.

"UUURGH can everyone stop being so vague already? Just get to the point!"

From her position under two of her friends, Hermione took this as a signal to shout out her own know how about the situation.

"Professor Lupin is a werewolf!" She shouted.

Everyone went silent for the second time that evening.

"What?" Ron said weakly as he rolled off of Harry.

"WHAT?" Shouted Harry, who was still pretty shocked that Sirius Black was in the room and nobody was dead yet.

"Aaarrgguhhh" moaned Danny, who still had a broken arm.

"And Black has my shoe!" Hermione added. Sirius looked confused until he looked down and noticed that he indeed had footwear decorating his dirty head-rug.

"Alright that's enough!" Lupin shouted, looking very fed up with the situation. "Yes, I'm a werewolf, no, nobody is getting bitten, and yes, Black still has your shoe, Hermione. But that's not important right now!" Lupin stepped over Danny, who was banging his head on the ground in exasperation, and stepped in front of Ron. "Ron, could I see your rat for a moment?"

"What? No!" Ron scrambled back and hit his head on the bed in his desperate escape. Lupin sighed.

"Mr. Weasley, I will not hurt him. I just want to see-"

"JUST SHOW HIM THE STUPID RAT ALREADYUUUURRGHH," interrupted Danny.

Ron looked at Danny with a baffled expression and reluctantly took a wildly struggling Scabbers out of his robe pocket. Lupin gazed intently at the rat and Black's expression immediately darkened to one of pure loathing.

"What's my rat got to do with this anyway?" Said Ron.

"That's not a rat," Sirius spoke up suddenly. "That's a wizard."

"Oh my god of course it is," muttered Danny. "of-freaking-course the rat is a wizard."

And then Ron voiced what Harry and Hermione were thinking. "... You're both mental,"

If was about then when Danny started to think he was going to go completely insane around these people. He tuned out of the conversation and started trying to sit up instead. Concentrating with all be had, he pushed up with his good arm and put his good leg under himself, then push back and fell onto his backside from the force. He then just sat there panting and watching the aftermath of Black's struggle to get Scabbers and kill him and wondered why he was doomed to a life where he encounted lunatics like this every other week.

Danny listened to the story Lupin and Black were telling with an incredulous expression on his face. He was absolutely amazed at the plot convenience of this moment. Do things like this really happen in life? 'Is my life just one big movie?' Were his thoughts. 'It's definitely weird enough. That guy's a werewolf, the murderer is actually innocent, Ron's apparently been harboring a criminal rat, and everything is a wizard. Why me.' At some point, the door opened by itself and someone mentioned the place being haunted. Danny snorted. 'It is now.'

A bit more outrageous story telling later, and Danny was just about ready to give up and pass out on the floor.

And then, Snape showed up.

The situation was getting more plot twists by the second.

Snape was pointing his wand at Lupin. He observed the room and spotted Danny sitting on the floor. He scoffed.

"And what would that ghost be doing here?" He drawled.

"Who invited Dracula's assistant," Danny said dryly.

And then, chaos. Giving no time to explain how he got there, Snape shot ropes out of his wand, apparently set on getting rid of the two 'dangerous' creatures of the room, and they wound around Danny and Lupin within seconds of each other. The ropes wound around their mouths, wrists, and ankles. Lupin fell to the floor and Danny let out a muffled shriek of pain and indignation as his broken arm was wrenched behind him. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and Ron shouted "HEY," while Sirius and Harry both roared in rage simultaneously. Snape was pointing his wand at Sirius' forehead and Harry was pointing his wand at Snape. Snape tried to glare at both of them at the same time.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

There was a lot of muffled screeching coming from Danny's direction, and it could be seen in the halfa's eyes just how incredibly _done_ he was with the situation. Everyone in the room was not having a very good time. In fact, the time they were having was pretty bad I think.

Scabbers was going completely nutzo crazy at this point, and Ron was trying desperately to reel him in. Harry had a wand pointed at Severus, and that was probably one of the factors leading up the the reason of why Danny was really upset about this. There were other reasons, but this was one of them.

" _Just stun him already you freaking doof Harry,"_ was probably what the ghost was trying to say, but in reality, it sounded more like "MUFF MFMUFIM AFMMNN MM NREMMFFN NOOF MNRRE."

Harry, who was apparently skilled in the art of angrily-talking-through-a-rope, got the gist. And with not a moment of hesitation, Harry zapped Snape with a stunning curse while the man was distracted with monologuing. It appeared that Snape hadn't really thought about what would happen if he pissed off a kid who still had a wand. Figures.

Unfortunately, Harry decided that he wasn't finished, and hit Black with a stunning curse as well. Or, at least, tried to. Black had none of that, and he reacted with the speed of a large dog, and turned into a large dog. He dodged Harry's curse and leaped at Lupin, ripping apart his bonds with his sharp teeth. Lupin sat up and rubbed his arms as Sirius turned back into a human and picked up his wand.

"Christ, Harry," said Lupin, who knew of muggle religion apparently. "Didn't we already explain ourselves?"

Harry looked disgruntled and confused.

"I just really don't know right now, okay?!"

Ron and Hermione then went over to Danny and untyed him quickly. Immediately after being untyed, Danny glared at Lupin.

"OKAY, I think I deserve a few explanations here, since everyone else seems to be having their whole lives explained in shocking detail. FIRST OF ALL, why can't any of you wizards just use one of your little special unlocking charms on this stupid collar? I mean, come on! This is ridiculous! If my powers weren't restricted, I would be gone by now! Out of your hair! Back at MY HOUSE! Why can't someone just let me out of this stupid magic school? I'M SO FED UP."

Lupin seemed a bit confused that Danny decided to bring this up now and not earlier, but he answered anyway.

"Well, um, you see, that ecto-collar already has some charms against it that are stronger than a little locking charm. Besides, if we did, then we wouldn't have the highest reputation with the ministry-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Danny shouted. "YOU PEOPLE ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!" He then looked at his friends. "Well, not you guys. I like you. But ALL THE ADULTS HERE ARE INSANE! And with the rat thing! If the rat is a wizard, then demonstrate why don't you!"

"Okay," said Lupin. And the man walked over to a startled Ron, preformed a spell, and right before their eyes, a fat, ugly man blossomed forth from the rat. The man looked just as terrified as he was in rat form, and Ron started to look incredibly disgusted. Everyone was strangely quiet. It was just like _magic._ Because it was. And Danny was so _beyond_ tired of this _stupid magic._

"OH MY _GOD!"_ Shouted Danny, regaining the attention of everyone in the room (with the exception of Snape, who was still passed out).

"I'M SO DONE. YOU KNOW HOW DONE I AM?!" Danny stuck his arm into the air, straight as an arrow. "THIS done! You see my hand?! It's pointing straight up because my level of being _done_ goes straight through the roof and into the clouds! It goes _THROUGH_ the _ATMOSPHERE_ and into the FREAKING SOLAR SYSTEM. My level of done goes through space and reaches the very edge of reality, because the universe didn't inflate enough during the Big Bang to contain how FED UP I AM WITH YOUR MAGIC!"

All of Danny's research on space has led up to this moment in time. Everyone in the room was looking at him oddly. And then there was Pettigrew, who was inching towards Lupin's fallen wand on the floor, using everyone's distraction to his advantage. Danny just kept on yelling. As he was telling, forgotten ice and ecto energy started gathering around him. Hermione noticed and her eyes widened even more.

"Um, Danny…?"

"AND YOUR PRECIOUS MINISTRY KEEPS TREATING ME LIKE SOME SORT OF ANIMAL! YOU THINK I'M OKAY WITH THAT? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Danny?"

"AND YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS TRYING TO RUIN MY JUMPSUIT; DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE TO WASH THIS THING? IT'S MY ONLY OUTFIT RIGHT NOW."

"Danny!"

"-DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ABOUT THE STUFF I'VE STEPPED IN IN YOUR HERBOLOGY CLASSROOM-"

"DANNY!"

Danny finally looked over at her.

"What?!"

And then he finally got a look at the intense glow of energy he had surrounded himself with, his last shreds of power, and he decided to borrow a phrase from the person who got him into this mess.

"Oh butter biscuits."

And then he looked promptly horrified with himself. But before he could mutter a few more colorful bits of language, Pettigrew finally managed to snatch Lupin's wand. The very first thing he did with the newly acquired weapon was point it at the most threatening person in the room, who, incidentally, was Danny. A jet of green light exploded from the tip of the wand, and it collided with the ecto-collar around Danny's neck right as Danny was unable to contain his own ghostly energy anymore. Danny was thrown against the opposite wall, and there was a huge explosion of green light. Everyone was thrown back from the explosion, and Danny's half of the shack was absolutely obliterated. A falling piece of the roof shielded the other occupants of the room from most of the blast, and as soon as it started, it was over.

The piece of the roof was slowly lifted up by Lupin and Sirius, and everyone emerged from their places under it, coughing in the dust that was billowing all around them. Someone kicked Pettigrew aside, as the man was knocked unconscious by a roofbeam. Sirius layed him by Snape and tied him up, kicking him a couple more times for good measure.

"Where's Danny?" Asked Ron suddenly. Everyone turned towards the rubble of the other side of the shack. The dust was settling on a figure lying still against the only part of the wall which wasn't destroyed. Once the dust settled enough for them to see clearly, everyone let out sounds of unrestrained shock.

Lying in the rubble was one completely human boy, with black hair, pale skin, and an ecto-collar lying next to him, broken completely in half by a lightning-bolt crack.

…

Unknown to any of the currently shocked still occupants of the halfway destroyed no-longer-quite-haunted-shrieking shack, the large expulsion of ecto-energy had temporarily knocked a hole in the ghost shield around Hogwarts, just long enough for a certain poorly named tracking device to pick up the ectosignature of one Danny Phantom.

Looks like help was finally on the way.

 **A/N: but is it too late? Why are you asking me? Oh yeah, I'm writing this story.**

 **Not doing a very good job with timing, but I'm doing** _ **something**_ **to keep you guys reading. Heheh, sorry for the wait. There's been alot of school related stress due to me not being able to attend school because of an injury that was caused by the school.**

 **Funny how that works, huh?**

 **I'm trying to work through my laziness to get content to you though! This story is never getting abandoned because I'm too attached to it and to all of you amazing nerds. Besides, there's only a few chapters left. And then a DP and Teen Titans crossover, and eventually that American Dragon thing, andthenmaybeasequelforthisstoryprobably**

 **Haha I guess we'll find out hahahahagahsjdhsjdhg.**

 **See you next time! Flames will be used to light my hair on fire if I continue making my updates so far in between.**


	18. Everyone CALM DOWN

**A/N: I love you people so freaking much I swear. I was reading your reviews and you all actually brought** _ **tears**_ **to my eyes oh my god I wish I could find you all and attack you with hugs! I decided that I need to get started on the next chapter right away! (which doesn't mean that I finished it right away lololhol) Anyway, enough of my sentimental chatter! Let's see if Danny's okay! (He's not hheeh)**

Nobody moved. This included Danny, the now _human_ Danny, who was still passed out on the even-dustier-than-before-and-slightly-tinted-red-and-green-with-blood floor. Everyone had slightly different reactions to the scene. Harry was shock still with wide green eyes, Hermione had her mouth frozen in an " _oh"_ expression, Lupin looked positively panicked and _incredibly_ guilty for his own reasons, Sirius still didn't really know what was going on (is this kid a demon or something?) And Ron looked incredibly confused and kind of angry.

"Okay," the ginger said loudly. "What? What?! What's going on? Why is everyone actually someone else? Can I catch a bloody break! Rats turning into wizards, dogs are actually wizards and wizards are actually dogs, murderers are actually innocent and pets are actually murderers?! What?! And now- and now- Danny's actually _ALIVE?!"_

It was with that statement that everyone finally fully comprehended what this meant. Lupin rushed over to Danny and started checking his pulse, while Hermione kneeled next to the pale boy and just kinda stared at him in a panic. Harry had to actually sit down and put his head in his hands for a few moments before joining Hermione, and Ron was pulling at his hair and muttering long streams of curse words. Sirius, being the only one who hadn't had any context to the situation, was only looking slightly startled. But that was only by the fact that the boy was thought to be dead in the first place. Sirius thought that he himself looked more dead than that kid.

Lupin grimaced.

"His heartbeat is pretty fast and his breathing is shallow. He needs help _now_."

Everyone was now worried for their halfa friend, as they now knew that he could apparently die.

Because he was alive.

Merlin, this was screwed up.

Lupin picked Danny up carefully, and the pale teen didn't react. This was both a relief and a cause for worry. Black floated Snape behind him and just decided to drag Pettigrew on the ground as he walked. They all made their way out through the ginormous wreck which used to be part of a shack, and they started walking along towards Hogwarts.

None of them really thought through the possible reaction of the teachers when they'd see a supposed escaped murderer next to Lupin on a full moon, with Snape floating unconscious behind them and Pettigrew also somehow there and alive, with the added bonus of a bunch of defenseless children including Harry Potter and an unidentified also unconscious child lying unmoving in Lupin's hold.

Fortunately (or unfortunately…?) the group wasn't greeted with that awaiting chaos.

No, they were introduced to a whole _new_ level of stupid.

It turned out that Lupin took on the challenge to somehow make this night even worse, and remembered that he was, in fact, a _werewolf_ , and he had forgotten to take his _werewolf medicine._

If Danny was still conscious, he probably would have knocked himself out by now.

Lupin had began his transformation. He dropped the limp form of Danny onto the ground and howled in pain. After a minute of panic and wolfenizing, a large snarling werewolf was towering over a very pale and very unconscious Danny Fenton.

"GET BACK!" yelled Black as he dropped and turned into his animagus form. He leapt straight at Lupin and sank his teeth into the wolf's scruff, effectively distracting him long enough to allow Harry to jump in and get Danny away from a very painful and brutal death by werewolf teeth. The two furry balls of canine fury tumbled out of sight as Harry debated on what he should do. Should he keep an eye on Danny with his friends, or leave the halfa with a bound long lost murderer and their debatebly unstable potions professor. A howl was heard splitting through the air somewhere in the forest, and in the heat of the moment, Harry raced after where he had heard the sound. Ron called to Harry and chased him into the woods as well, leaving Hermione all alone in not the very best company.

Hermione panicked quietly while muttering some rather colorful language under her breath as she knelt beside Danny. Ron would be very proud. Another howl sounded from the woods and Hermione looked up fearfully. This is not good. Who would watch Danny and Pettigrew if she were to leave. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Danny chose exactly that moment to gain consciousness. Hermione's head whipped around faster than a speeding bullet to check on the now gasping in pain Danny, and Pettigrew, who had apparently also gained consciousness who knows how long ago and was ever the one to take advantages of distractions, turned into his rat form and scurried away faster than a speeding bullet on caffeine.

Hermione acknowledged that with a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was only now realizing what Danny had been feeling earlier. Danny himself was currently collecting himself and attempting to grab his head, leg, and arm all at the same time. It was a mess. Hermione decided to ignore this latest disaster in order to comfort Danny as he frantically spazzed out all over the place.

"Danny! Danny calm down! It's okay just- just calm down!" Hermione, of course, was only _too_ aware that the situation they were currently in was completely _not_ okay in any way possible. Danny was also very aware of this, but he decided that calming down was probably his best option at the moment. It was then, yes, then, when Danny noticed that the hair hanging down into his eyes wasn't white. It was very _very_ dark, and it almost mocked him with its blackness.

But if his hair is black… then that must mean…

Danny's eyes widened. And he looked down at his now casually clothed self. Oohhh that's not good. _That's NOT GOOD._

He then proceeded to freak out again, while clutching at his hair and shirt, muttering "nono _nononooo"_ while Hermione watched his panic from her kneeled position next to him.

"Danny…" Danny briefly paused his heavy breathing to glance at her warily.

"Danny, why didn't you just tell us…? We could've helped you… we thought you were dead! Well, _alive_ dead, and you're actually just- and you've been- you've been _here!"_ Hermione was beginning to lose her cool as well. "You-you're _alive,_ and we all thought you _weren't_ and- and the minister- oh _god."_

It was now Danny's turn to be the reassuring one.

"Hey, hey 'mione it's okay! I'm- I'm fine! No worries… I mean, yeah, this kinda sucked but hey, what can you do? Right? Hermione…?"

Oh dang she's crying.

No this is exactly what Danny _didn't_ want to happen. Danny pat her back in a reassuring manner as she held her face in her hands and sniffled. Danny then saw a flash of silver light somewhere in the distance.

"Uh… Hermione?"

She lifted her head up and looked at him with a confused expression. Danny just pointed off to where he saw the light. His eyes then widened and his hand slowly fell back to the ground. Silver light arced in the distance and briefly illuminated the night sky, where _hundreds_ of dementors were descending from above. Hermione seemed to come to a conclusion first, as she muttered " _Harry"_ under her breath. She stood and ordered Danny to stay under the tree as she sprinted off into the forest.

Danny was pretty unsure whether or not he wants to follow her. He reasons that she can probably handle this. Yeah, definitely.

…

Okay, he wasn't fooling himself. Even though he was injured, human, and _terrified_ of dementors for some reason he doesn't understand, Danny still got up and trudged as fast as he could in the direction if the dementors, muttering all the way about how everything always has to happen to him, etc. He briefly paused to catch his breath and he once again entertained the idea of going back to where he was before. But before he could switch directions, a rock hit him in the shoulder and he cried out, whipping around to find the source. He looked up and saw a weak flash of light brighten up the dementor infested night sky. He looked at it and an expression of determination was set across his features. Danny stumbled in the direction of the dementors as fast as he could manage.

…

The first thing Danny saw when he stumbled into the clearing, was the faces (or lack of) of thousands of dementors, turning to look exactly where he was standing. Danny wondered for a second why they had all collectively turned their attention to him, but he decided it was because _everything always has to happen to him of course haha why not._ Danny considered jumping back into the woods for a second before he was distracted by the sight of Harry, weakly fighting against a dementors, and losing. Hermione was also fighting, though she wasn't doing much better, and Ron was trying to ward the dementors away from Sirius's unmoving form. Danny pretty much leapt over to them and blasted a weak ectoblast at the dementor. He then, within thoughts of his other woes, lamented upon the fact that this took _a lot_ more out of him then he thought it would. He fell onto his hands and knees and Harry fell not long after him, with Hermione still desperately fighting off the incoming horde of dementors and Ron just trying. Danny saw darkness at the edges of his vision, and he heard the crackling of fire and a familiar laugh, but before he could fully collapse on the ground, a bright flash of silver light overtook his vision and the dementors were driven away.

Danny was, miraculously, still conscious as the last of the dementors disappeared. Hermione was checking on the unconscious form of Harry, and Danny stumbled up and tried to ignore the little bursting stars appearing in his vision. Danny stayed awake long enough for teachers to show up, and when they did, they all collectively gaped at this spectacle. A child, very _suspiciously_ resembling Phantom, was standing unsteadily next to an unconscious Harry Potter, a frazzled Hermione Granger, and a very pale Ron Weasley kneeling next to the _very_ unconscious form of _Sirius Black._

Danny was now accepting his fate. The teachers now obviously recognized him. Oh goodie, he's screwed. Danny stayed awake long enough to mutter out an "It wasn't me" before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell backwards, not even feeling himself hit the ground.

…

Danny slid gradually into consciousness with the rhythmic pounding in his skull being the first thing he noticed. Danny processed the feeling of warm bedsheets beneath him and the comforting weight of a bedsheet tucked around him.

Well _that_ certainly wasn't normal. Danny had an internal battle on whether or not to open his eyes, but his curiosity soon won over his need for more sleep. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit to find that the room wasn't exactly uncomfortably bright, but there was some nuisances in his immediate surroundings. The freaking out from Harry's end was certainly not something he wanted to wake up to, but another problem was found in the _freaking cuffs holding his arm to the bed._

 _SERIOUSLY._

Danny gave the offending piece of enchanted metal the best glare he could with his current squinty eyed demeanor. He then looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to Dumbledore. Wait, when did Dumbledore get in here? Where did everyone else go? What?

Danny found that he voiced that very last thought out loud, as all of the heads I the room turned to where he was. The trio rushed over to his bedside while yelling "Danny!" in unison the likes of which Fred and George could envy. Danny sat up and winced at the dizziness that immediately overtook him at this. He was about to put his hand to his head, but one hand was cuffed to the bed and the other one was attached to a broken arm, so that plan was scratched. Hermione and Ron noticed, them both looking angry and incredulous, respectively, but Harry just took to asking Danny how he was feeling.

"Uhh…" Danny replied very intelligently, of course. "I feel very… not good. Does anyone have any chocolate?"

The trio all looked to the enormous slab of chocolate next to Danny's bed. "Yes," Harry replied. So Madam Pomfrey was not caring the slightest amount about the whole 'half ghosts who might've maybe have blown up half of the shrieking shack and been involved with Sirius Black this whole time' dealio. Someone held the chocolate up for him and Danny took a bite out of it gratefully and smiled weakly at the warmth he felt from it. Hermione frowned thoughtfully.

"So Danny," she said as Dumbledore walked over to Danny's bedside. "Do you think you might be up for some, um, running? By any chance?"

Danny looked at the ceiling for a bit in contemplation. He then looked at himself and the cuff around his wrist, the cast around his arm, and the bandages around his leg, and tried lifting up his leg, which ended in unsatisfactory results.

"I'm going to have to answer that with a definite no."

Hermione bit her lip and turned to nod at Dumbledore. Dumbledore said something about turns (?) And some other stuff that made zero sense, before winking at Danny and leaving the room. Danny muttered a weak "what..?"

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry, who also looked pretty confused, and she took out a necklace with an hour glass on it, turning it a few times and looping it around all three of their necks. She looked at Danny and said "don't worry, we'll be right back." Danny said "wha-" before they all just disappeared into _nothing._

Danny was greeted then by a completely empty room and a very annoying itch on his nose that he just _couldn't_ scratch. Well, there was only one thing to say in this type of situation.

"... What."

…

 **A/N: HAHAHA WHOOPS. Here I am again. I've come to plague your lives with this kinda shortish chapter. It's got ACTION though. So much ACTION. I'm terribly sorry I replied to barely any reviews this time, I was having annoying difficulties in even** _ **getting**_ **them. It was stupid. Anyway, it's spring break, and you may or may not get a chapter at some point in this week. The problem is that next chapter might be the last and this is my first fanfic, so ending it will be super sad. D^:**

 **It'll be filled with ACTION though. And hey, I've got more crossovers and a sequel to write after this! The end is far from near, my dudes.**

 **BTW who even** _ **reads**_ **author's notes amiright?**

 **Flames will be used to light any and all homework on fire, even if it's internet homework.**


	19. Well It's About TIME

**A/N: AGH I'M HERE. I've been using a Danny Phantom background to try and guilt trip myself into writing the last chapter. He's glaring at me. at me and I feel guilty. But… ARGH this is the last chapter! I can't believe it! I mean, dang. My very first story coming to completion! Let's all just hold hands and try not to freak out too much, okay? Maybe just for the heck of it I'll write this entire thing in blindingly bright pink. Aww yeah I'm the only one seeing the pink. Yes I definitely won't regret this in the future. Now it's green. Yeah I should stop talking now. (purple) Now to get writing while listening to a remix of all of the Undertale songs made up entirely of airhorns to celebrate this chapter. What could** _ **possibly**_ **go wrong, right? It's in blue now. And one more thing, I had to change a couple things in the duration of the story, like where the ghost barrier ends and begins, so I'm really sorry if you trip over a misleading statement and fall into a plot hole. I just re-read part of my story and noticed a few (which was terrible, I was even dorkier back then)**

Danny looked at his handcuffed arm in dismay. Now he was all alone and injured in a hospital wing where his wizard friends had just miraculously faded into thin air with some lame excuse or something. How was he even supposed to survive until they came back? Were the wizards who cuffed him here going to come back and kill him or something? Danny didn't really know, and he was having trouble collecting his thoughts at the moment anyway, so he decided to just try and get himself out of his current situation first instead of try and figure out what's going on right now. Danny scowled with all of his might at the offending piece of metal to try and scare it off with his totally intimidating fourteen year old squishy face. Very shockingly, it didn't work. Well, isn't this what ghost powers are for? Danny concentrated and attempted to make his arm intangible, and to his utter shock, he couldn't do it. He found out that he didn't have enough power to turn even a fingernail intangible. Danny found himself in a serious half-life crisis. Or half genetics… half DNA…? Well, Danny wasn't totally sure what was going on with his anatomy anymore.

"Well," he thought. "If I can't get my hand unattached from the bed, then I'm going to bring the bed _with_ me!"

Danny sat up with effort and pulled himself to the edge of the bed, flopping onto the floor and crying out in pain as his half-healed leg injury flared in a burning feeling for a couple moments. Danny took deep breaths. Well, he wasn't going to rely too much on _that_ leg for this little escapade he was about to go on. You see, Danny had the _brilliant_ idea to make the biggest scene possible in order to get _any_ wizard in the _entire_ school who knows a locking charm to unlock his handcuffs so he could… He would… well, he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do, but it would be _something,_ and that _something_ was going to be… great.

Yes.

Danny stood up and stumbled with a lot of determination, then, taking a step forward, he attempted to pull the bed with him.

The bed didn't move.

Dangit, they must have put some sort of spell on it! A sticky spell! A _spell_ to _stick_ things to _other things!_

Well, Danny wasn't going going to just stand there and deal with this! No spell can match pure _brute force!_ Fortunately for Danny (and unfortunately for the bed), he had managed to keep some of his superhuman strength in his human form, and he was able to pull the bed along with him when he pulled hard enough. Of course, this also happened to unnattach some of the _wall._ Danny looked at the hole he had made in the pristine hospital wing's wall.

Well, it wasn't _his_ problem. Danny decided to get a move on before someone came to investigate the loud noise that he had just made in the process of destroying the wall. Fortunately for him, all of the teachers were somewhere else, discussing the Sirius Black situation going on. Danny smiled grimly as he limped and dragged an entire bed across the floor of the hospital wing, and lugging it through the heavy doors.

Students roaming the halls might have heard the squeaks and groans of a bed being dragged across stone castle flooring, and those who had been close enough would have seen the spectacle of a strangely familiar black haired and blue eyed muggle boy with dirty close and a determined expression, dragging around a hospital bed with his non-casted arm and looking around suspiciously the whole while.

Eventually, the echoing sounds of wood scraping against stone reached the Great Hall, growing louder and louder every time the occurred. Then they stopped, and everyone still milling about the great hall near the end of suppertime went silent, looking towards the origin of the haunting noise.

Then, Danny burst into the room with a flourish, making everyone either jump in their seats or just stare in shock. Danny dragged himself more into the hall until he was standing right in the middle of all of their confused stares.

And then, he spoke.

"Can _someone_ unlock me from this hospital bed so I can go home?!"

There was a silence. And then, someone got up. They were a Hufflepuff, and they walked over to Danny and unlocked his cuffs with a quick muttered word. Danny smiled and said thanks, then he limped out of the hall as fast as he could, leaving behind a hospital bed, a piece of wall, and a whole lot of confused wizards and witches.

Danny limped determinedly down the hall, and when he neared the hospital wing again, he slowed to a stop. Okay… So Danny had no clue what he needed to do now. He didn't have a bed attached to his arm anymore, but… there could be a professor lurking around any corner, ready to point their magic stick at him!

… Okay, that was awful. Danny decided to call them wands from now on.

Completely disregarding his last train of thought, Danny limped away from the hospital wing and headed down to where he knew the door to outside was. Maybe, now that he was temporarily stuck in his human form, the ghost shield put up around the castle would let him out! Yes, this just _had_ to work. Definitely.

Unbeknownst to Danny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just returned from their time adventure, happy with the knowledge that Sirius would be safe and a bit guilty knowing that _one_ of them (It was Ron) had decided to throw a rock at Danny to get him to get a move on. Oh well, it was the course of time… apparently. They were, of course, very prepared to apologise to Danny and tell him what they'd accomplished, but it was then when they noticed the incredible _lack_ of Danny in the room, as well as the missing bed and the not-so-inconspicuous hole in the wall. It didn't take them very long to guess what happened. This discovery led them to completely forget any amount of trouble they were in to burst out of the hospital wing and go searching for their friend. After some questioning of the incredibly confused and pretty frightened students still walking around the halls, they were able to find and follow the marks from the bed being dragged across the floor all the way to the great hall. From there, they were able to guess that Danny decided to make a run for it. They all sprinted as fast as they could outside, and spotted his figure in the distance.

Danny didn't notice his three friends until he could hear their footsteps from about twenty yards away. He kept limping along anyway, knowing that they would catch up to him with their relatively fit selves and their unbandaged legs with no bite marks and… such.

They all caught up to him eventually, panting with exertion. Danny vaguely recognised that if he tried to run that much in this form then he'd have collapsed by now. This only soured his expression more.

"Danny," panted Harry. "What… are… you doing?"

"I'm going to try to get to the ghost shield around the castle, then I'm going to try to walk through it… or maybe destroy it."

Hermione looked at him skeptically as she caught her breath. "Destroy it…? In your condition? Huff… Danny, you can barely even walk! How can you expect to- huff- destroy an entire barrier?"

Danny pouted a bit. "I don't know!" He said, a bit angrily. "I just need to get out of here! I don't know what they're going to do with me, but I- huff- don't want to find out!"

Danny wheezed a bit and registered the fact that all this limping was really taking a lot out of him. The three others looked at each other in concern, and seemed to come to a consensus. Ron and Harry took one of Danny's arms each to help him forward, and Hermione walked along beside them for support. Danny smiled at them all thankfully.

Eventually, they all made it to the Hogwarts gates, and it only took one poke to the metal for Danny to realize that he still couldn't get through. As he was still panting in exhaustion from just the act of limping to the gates (though they _were_ pretty far away) Danny didn't think that he had the energy to do anything resembling an attack at the moment. They all looked worried. Now what? Danny couldn't go back! The Ministry of Magic had a weird stigma against creatures which were half-human half something else. There have already been plenty of problems with centaurs and Merpeople, and there's nothing stopping them from trying to keep Danny contained somewhere, or at the very least tagging him or doing something equally inhumane. The golden trio were not going to just _let_ that happen! Especially now that they were aware that Danny was _very_ alive.

Danny was alerted to the sound of footsteps, and his head whipped around to find the source of the noise. His eyes widened and Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to look at whatever he was staring at, causing them to gain the same expression of panic. Coming at a faster speed than any of them could run (especially Danny), was Professors Snape, McGonagall, and even Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic. It would appear that their absence had been noticed.

Danny was just accepting the feeling of incoming doom when suddenly, a ground shaking BOOM sounded all around them, shocking everyone and causing the group of adults to pause about ten feet away from the four children and look up at the gates in horror. Danny found himself spinning again to see what was going on behind him, and his face lit up with happiness and anxiousness just as everyone else's darkened with horror.

There, ramming into the invisible combination of magical protection spells and ghost shields, was the _specter speeder_.

It looked like Danny's friends hadn't given up on him after all.

Unfortunately, the adults were knocked out of their brief shock induced haze by another loud thunk of metal against invisible barrier, and they all raced forward to it with wands raised. Danny found himself getting panicked again.

"LET THEM THROUGH!" He yelled angrily. "They're going to get in anyway! They're _my_ friends! Just LET THEM THROUGH!"

Thankfully, Dumbledore was at least listening to Danny's desperate cries, and the old headmaster shouted to McGonagall and Snape to undo the barriers. The Minister of Magic had many protests to this, but Dumbledore wasn't all too inclined to listen to him just then.

After a couple minutes of the frantic undoing of spells, the specter speeder was able to burst through the remaining enchantments and hit the path behind them, skidding a bit and coming to a rest in a divot in the ground. Danny held his breath until the doors opened, and out came his two best friends and his sister.

Danny had never been so happy to get hit in the forehead with a booomerang. And that was saying something.

Sam and Tucker looked around, and upon seeing Danny they gained mixed expressions of happiness and horror. It's important to keep in mind that this was the first time they had seen their friend for nearly a year, and they saw him wearing ragged clothes and bandages surrounded by a bunch of strangely dressed individuals who were looking at them in shock and anger.

Danny, on the other hand, was practically ecstatic. He smiled and waved at them.

"Hi," said Danny.

"Hi…?" said Sam and Tucker, unable to speak properly.

Jazz, upon seeing her little brother looking like he did, screeched and held up a blaster, and with practiced aim, shot Snape right in the chest with an energy blast. The adults didn't take very kindly to this, and held up their wands to send a few spells in retaliation. Danny's expression turned to one of panic, and he rushed in front of them as fast as he could limp. Along with him came his other trio of friends, of course. They all stood in the way of the wands and Jazz's blaster to try and prevent the battle which would most certainly occur. Danny spinned around and faced his sister and best friends.

"Uhh," he said, very intelligently. "Please don't shoot anybody, I'm okay!"

Jazz's murderous expression melted as the tears started flowing.

"You don't _look_ okay!"

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all ran forward and engulfed Danny in a very tearful group hug, leaving the golden trio and the rest of the adults to look awkward and sheepish as they witnessed the reunion.

"Well," Dumbledore said, looking unfazed as three fiery glares were directed at him. "It appears some discussions should be held."

"You're damn right!" Said the minister, glancing from Snape's unconscious form to Jazz's weapon in unease. "This is unacceptable-!"

"Yes," said Nearly-Headless Nick, rising from the ground around Danny and company with the three other house ghosts. "We've got some talking to do about _our_ boy who lived."

And many discussions _were_ held. It seemed as though the Hogwarts ghosts had something to say about the unfair treatment of their new favorite ghost boy, as did Danny's friends and sister. Needless to say, there was a lot of yelling.

Danny was very happy throughout all of this, most likely because he was allowed to sleep through most of it. Having not had a decent night's sleep for months now, he was incredibly grateful, and was allowed to rest on one of the hospital beds _not_ torn off of the wall without the danger of getting handcuffed to it again. But before he fell asleep, Danny introduced his sister and friends to his _magical_ friends, and they all got pretty well acquainted as they all joined in on being very _very_ angry at the Minister. The golden trio were only _too_ happy to tell the ghost fighters the story of all the injustice done to Danny, and everyone was just about ready to spit fire once they were all caught up with everything, that everything including the _collar_ he had to wear and the attempted _tagging_. Sam and Tucker were tasked with holding Jazz back, but it was a shaky operation, as they both were having thoughts of murder as well.

The Minister of Magic could only take so much of this, of course, and though he had the law on his side, it appeared that this wasn't going to turn out well for him. He was under the threat of getting this ghost kid's _family_ involved in this, the same family that they weren't aware he had in the first place. A child being kept away from his family for many months in deplorable conditions would _not_ look good to the general public, ghost powers or not. This, along with the threat of rebellion from the Hogwarts ghosts, including Peeves the Poltergeist, moved the Minister to completely ignore the halfa's potential danger in favor of letting him go back to his home and getting off Hogwarts grounds and out of there as fast as he could apparate.

Dumbledore personally gave a very heartfelt apology, and received reluctant forgiveness with barely shrouded glares sent his way. Well, he supposed he deserved that.

Madame Pomfrey, however, was not letting Danny go so easily. She absolutely insisted that he stay until his injuries are fully healed, and insisted _very_ clearly when protests were heard. Tucker swore later on that she had hissed at him.

Danny would have been perfectly fine with this, but he had been told by Sam and Tucker that Vlad bad been wreaking havoc on Amity Park by controlling the ghosts and making them do his bidding. They attempted to reassure him by saying that Valerie and his parents were keeping them at bay, but then Danny was reminded that his parents hadn't seen him in almost a _year,_ and judging by the last time he was missing (the melted face incident), they weren't doing all too well.

On another note, the whole 'magic' thing was a _pretty big deal._ Despite themselves, all of them were enchanted by the fact that magic, wizards, magical creatures, and who knows _what_ else actually exists. Or, well, Tucker _was_ enchanted by this until he was told that magic interferes with technology, which caused him to check his current PDA and then sob hysterically when he realized that it didn't work. Though he was calmed down when McGonagall informed him that his PDA, along with all of the weapons and the specter speeder, would begin working properly again once they were out of range of the magic. How Jazz's weapon had managed to work long enough to shoot Snape into unconsciousness was anyone's guess.

And, speaking of Snape, the man was apparently bitter enough about the whole ordeal to let it slip that Lupin was a werewolf and Phantom was part human at breakfast. This was accepted with incredible shock from the entire student body, especially since they had now realised that the strange muggle dragging around a bed was actually _Phantom._

And this whole time… they thought he was… dead? When he was actually… alive! And- and single!

…

Well, that was _some_ people's perspectives on it, at least. For the most part, they were very _very_ angry. Just like they should have been.

So, to shorten it up, everyone was pretty upset. Though once Danny had finally healed up, spirits were rising. Quite literally, actually, because Danny could now turn into his ghost form comfortably and he would fly around Hogwarts freely and happily while all his friends and his sister watched.

The night they decided to leave, it was his task to push the speeder out of the grounds so they could fly it, and he did so pretty easily and anxiously. It seemed that he was finally going to be able to go home! He just hoped that everyone could wait until he got there…

Danny landed in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and smiled sadly at them.

"Well," he said. "I guess I'm finally leaving, then. Are… are you guys going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine, Danny," Harry said, and Hermione rushed up and hugged him.

"Be safe, okay?" She said. "Don't get hurt by that… that Vlad guy again!" Harry and Ron nodded with angry expressions. They had all been told about how Danny had gotten there, though none of them were allowed to help because of the secret they were supposed to keep for Danny. Everyone in Hogwarts was supposed to keep quiet about Danny's secret, actually. It was another magical thing to not talk to the 'muggles' about. Danny was at least grateful for that.

Danny smiled wider and he had a bit of an evil glint in his eyes. "Don't worry guys, I'm going to take care of him. Ohh, I'm going to take care of him good…"

The other three smiled nervously back and hugged him, giving him their last goodbyes.

Or, what they thought would be their last.

Danny waved back at them and retreated into the speeder with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. The door closed and they lifted off the ground, hovering for a moment before flying off into the night.

"Soo, Danny…" Sam said as she looked over at him while he gazed at Hogwarts before the charms went back up and shielded it from view. "You feeling okay?"

Danny turned from the speeder's window and looked back at Sam with smile. "Yeah," he said. "I'm fine. I think I'm ready to put all this magic stuff behind me. I'd rather go back to punching ghosts in the face."

He cracked his knuckles and smirked, rubbing at a mark on his neck that didn't look like it was healing anytime soon.

"And I know just which ghost I'm going after first."

 **Danny don't you know that cracking your knuckles isn't good for you? Yeesh, reckless, this one.**

 **AND SO ENDS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION!**

 ***confetti in the shape of Vlad's newly punched face rains from above***

 **Aww yes, so many plot holes filled up with the tears of my followers, how nice. No but really, I love you guys so incredibly much. I mean, when I posted the first chapter, I thought I would** _ **maybe**_ **at** _ **MOST**_ **get about fifteen followers, and only if I was lucky. But** _ **now?! What?!**_ **Honestly, I'm just so happy. You guys have made me cry tears of joy I'm serious. And now I get to move on to the next story!**

 **Now, I told you earlier on that I wanted to do a Danny Phantom Teen Titans crossover, but there are so many** _ **other**_ **possibilities as well! I mean, crossover with Teen Titans, crossover with Undertale, a sequel to this story taking place in the fourth book (my favorite one), a crossover of UnderTALE (guys I really like Undertale)**

 **And you know I said I'm writing that American Dragon HTTYD crossover but I haven't posted anything of it yet, mostly because I don't know who actually cares. So once I figure out how, I'll post a poll on my profile for which to write first, so keep an eye out if you care.**

 **Well, anyway, I love you guys, thanks so much, I'll attempt to reply to every review, etc.**

 **P.S. I wrote this entire thing in Emerald green.**

 **See you around!**

 **;^D**


End file.
